The Dream
by Feeling-Grand
Summary: Kerenza doesn't know anything about her parents, her dreams are void. Yet something tells her, her life is going to change. Sequel to "I think I'm in Love with Zim". Written by Crazychick16
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Fynx here with a story that I feel honored to make. I've been given the opportunity to write the sequel to "I think I'm in love with Zim". I felt so overjoyed and happy when the author of that wonderful story asked me if I would like to write it and I jumped at the chance. This is purely ideas that came to me after I read the story. I hope you all like them.**

"Hush little baby don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing then mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring~" Black, that's all there was around her. Only a single light shone down on her. Kerenza looked up from her knees at the light.

"Why am I always alone here? Am I not allowed to be with others, forever sitting in the dark hole? What's missing?" Her dreams had always been this way. Never of family or friends, not of school or home. Just an endless tune that played over and over in her head. She didn't remember where she had heard it, or even how she came to know it.

Before she could continue with her song a loud siren like beeping brought her out her unconscious sleeping state. Opening her eyes she looked to see herself still lying in her bed in the exact place she went to bed. Sighing she sat up on her mattress and stretched her sore limbs. It was the same as always these days of hers.

Waking up from a dream of nothing, getting dressed and going down to eat breakfast with her only family, then go to her school where she was ridiculed for her looks and freaky behavior. "Kerenza get ready quickly baby or you won't have time to eat before you leave!" Kerenza's 'mother' called to her from the kitchen just below.

"Be down in a few minutes, just gotta get dressed!" She called back running her hand through her short black locks. She wasn't looking forward to school today. For today was picture day, just her luck. The one day everyone will get to be in the yearbook for all to see. Now all the other students at her school from hell could mock her appearance.

Kerenza had a strange light peach skin that looked like a extremely light green tint mixed in. giving her the likeness to a very light crayon you find in one of those box of 48 shades of colored wax. Unfortunately her skin was not the only thing that was different. Her eyes were glossy and strangely colored. They reminded her of a beetle, what with their large eyes that you could see reflections in.

They were mismatched colored to. Not that she minded, she actually kind of liked them mismatched. Her left eye was a wonderful maroon color and its twin was a nice hazel brown. She wore contacts to hide them so others wouldn't get suspicious. Her hand could be considered normal save only having four sharp fingers instead of five normal stubby ones. Her feet were just like her hands, four sharp digits protruding from the appendage. She stood a nice 5'6 in height and sported a hourglass figure that made every other girl in her town jealous and hateful toward her.

Then her antennae were another story. These she really adored. She could hear and sense things way better than anyone else she knew. And they were easy to hide too, a few clips and they would be hidden in her thick hair. After getting dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and red striped tank-top Kerenza made her way downstairs where she saw her grandfather, the smartest man alive, sitting at the table reading the newspaper and her mother cooking by the stove.

"Kerenza my little granddaughter how are you this wonderful morning." Professor membrane placed his paper down and embraced the young 16 year old in a tight bear hug. Membrane had started working less and at home when she was born. He didn't ask about where she came from, only excited he had another wonderful child around the house.

"Good morning grandpa. Could you put me down I can't breathe." Kerenza rasped patting his back to let him know she was in dire need of oxygen. Reluctantly the man let her go, and even behind his goggles and pulled up scientist collar you could tell he was smiling.

"Frail as always." Membrane chuckled patting Kerenza's head. He knew of her abnormalities as soon as she was brought into the house that fateful day Gaz came home holding a small bloodied bundle. She said she didn't wish to talk about it and had to tell him about what had become of her dear brother. He decided it would forever be a family secret about those times and just enjoyed the family he had left.

"Don't go teasing her dad." Gaz warned with a smile on her face and a plate of scrambled eggs and waffles in her hands. She smiled at her little girl and gave a quick peck to her cheek as she set the porcelain dish on the wood. "Isn't today picture day at your school?" Kerenza sighed heavily. Of course Gaz would know about that.

"Yes, I'd rather not go though. I'll be teased again as usual." Gaz gave a slight laugh and pat her head. Reassuring things would be fine even if she knew better.

"It will be ok honey. Just ignore them. You're beautiful in your own way. Now enough with all the sad stuff how was your sleep?" Gaz went back to the stove to put the skillet in the sink where she proceeded to clean the dishes and dry them.

"The same as always." Kerenza responded in monotone. Her mother asked everyday how her night was, if her dreams were pleasant or bad. Yeah like dreaming of being in a dark hole with one light source was a good dream. If anything it was a sign her life was empty and void save her family.

"Anything new in the dream?" Gaz had hoped her little girl would grow out of those dreams she had. They had plagued her ever since she was born and she worried that they would always be that way. She worried for Kerenza greatly; perhaps it was her fault for not telling her of her parents. 'Oh no? What if that's the reason?' Gaz mentally slapped herself for being so selfish and clueless.

"Mom listen its fine. I'm sure they will go away with time. I'll talk to you when I get home the school bus is here." Kerenza retriever her school bag and left to go out the door before Gaz ran to catch up with her.

"Be safe for me ok? And when you get home I have a surprise for you." Gaz quickly hugged the young girl and pushed her out the door. "Have a great day!" She wished her that every day, and everyday it would be the same thing. Kerenza would come back looking depressed with a fake smile.

Kerenza nodded and hopped on the bus she wished she didn't have to ride. The bus became silent and full of hushed whispers and snickers from all the other kids who rode with her. Ignoring them as best as she could Kerenza moved to the back of the bus and took a seat in the back right corner where she rested against the window. Watching as piece of machinery moved and scenery passed. Sighing and reaching into her bag Kerenza retrieved her mp3 player.

After popping in her headphones she closed her eyes to let her mind wander to wherever it wanted. Today was going to suck hard, full of teasing, verbal and possible physical abuse from her fellow student body. Hopefully her only friends Maria and Travis would be there. If so she prayed they would help her through the day.

If only she didn't look like…like this. The green skin, strange hands. All of it. If it wasn't for everything she could be living a normal life with a lot of people instead of sitting at the back of the bus and alone at lunch. She wondered what her father was like. Was he a scientist like her grandfather? Or was he a business man?

She had thought about it countless times, but whenever she tried to remember anything about him she came up with nothing. When she turned 4 she had given up asking her mom, she never told anything about him. Only telling her she would tell her when she was older. But the day never came.

Kerenza hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around her till she felt the bus lurch forward and stop at her high school. 'Time to go through another day of hell' she thought as she stood up and walked down the aisle way of the bus. 'If only'

**Well there's the first chapter. I hope it makes sense. I'm not really good at writing yet. See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Fynx with chapter two here. This chapter is a bit sad, full of teasing and physical pain. Warning: Physical abuse, cursing, drugs, and everything else involved in normal everyday high school life.**

"Kerenza over here." Turning the girl noticed a fair skinned dark haired young girl waving and standing next to a thin pale, adorable, boy about her height. Her friends had come to school ready for picture day with bright welcoming smiles on their faces. It was in times like these Kerenza was thankful to have friends like Maria and Travis, hell she was thankful to have any friends at all. Having one's that didn't abuse or taunt her was just a bonus.

"Hey you guys, ready for picture day?" she asked walking over to her little group giving a heavy sigh with her feet dragging behind her. They shrugged their shoulders and gave small smiles to her.

"Yeah, as ready as a girl who woke up late and didn't have time to get her make-up and hair done can be. But its fine, nothing a quick trip to the girl's bathroom can't fix." Maria smiled making Kerenza chuckle lightly at her little statement.

"Yeah I guess you could do that, or get trampled by the many other chicks in the restroom getting ready and dressed like gussied up prostitutes. What about you Travis? Are you ready for picture day?" The boy only nodded.

"I'm a guy baby, I could not do my hair and make-up and still look better than most of the female demons here." They all laughed happily before they were interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing. "Well hey, I'll see you guys in fourth hour k?" Travis waved moving up the stone steps and into the building.

"Yeah I'll meet you and Travis in A Wing so we can meet up for pictures." Maria nodded and said goodbye to her exotic friend, wishing her luck in her classes for the day. Kerenza accepted her words and slowly made her way to her class. Her slow and sluggish walk resembling that of a walking corpse or a zombie. Though now that she thought about it a walking corpse and zombie were pretty much the same thing?

Her little fantasy of a zombie walking through a burning town however had skidded to a halt when she stood in front of her biology class door. Groaning she willed herself to push through the thing instead of turn to run and hide somewhere dark.

"Oh miss Membrane you made it just in time, you made it a minute before class started. Please take your seat so we can begin today's lesson." Mrs. Stealer instructed pushing her large glasses up the bridge of her nose. Kerenza did as she was told and took her seat at the middle table in the science class room. "Alright everybody today we will be starting out first day in our frog unit. You will each receive a frog that you will be responsible for labeling the internal and external structure of the body and organs. You may get into groups of three or two or work on your own, use your time wisely, we are only doing this for a week."

A large majority of the girls made gross remarks and cringed in fear about getting any of the juices on them. The guys joked about not having any issues with the project. 'Yeah we will all see just how tough the boys really are.' Kerenza just rolled her eyes and went to the front to retrieve her items and little frog cadaver. "Will you be working with anyone during this Kerenza?"

She replied with a small no and took her tools and tray, moving back to her seat before she was rudely tripped.

"A-hah!" she cried falling forward with her things falling everywhere on the floor. The room burst into laughter, all the kids laughing at her while she picked herself up. Mrs. Stealer looked at her worried. "Are you ok Kerenza?" the girl nodded and moved her way to her seat again, this time making back without any issues.

"Hey there freak, must be weird dissecting one of your own kind." One of the girls in front of Kerenza's desk remarked smirking at her pathetic insult. Kerenza just ignored the girl and went on to cutting the skin of the frog and laying it open with pins so she could diagram the muscle. "Ew you are some kind of freak. That's disgusting."

"Me not having a problem when I cut dead things open does not make me a freak you blonde twat." The class gasped at her defiance at the other. The blonde girl only gaped at her before becoming furious, slamming her hands on the desk to get Kerenza's attention. "oh I'm sorry did you not hear me. Let me say it again, your, a, twat." The blonde just grit her teeth and turned around in a huff. Kerenza smirked going back to her work.

After a few minutes she had moved some of her stuff aside while she moved to grab her scalpel and began cutting into the internal structure when her head suddenly began to ache. Closing her eyes in pain Kerenza tried to think of something else, something to make it stop. That's when she heard voices screaming in pain and agony.

"Dib you said you would protect me. It hurts." The voice cried out screaming again. The only response was a hush little lullaby Kerenza knew all too well. Opening her eyes Kerenza looked to see she wasn't in her class room. It was a science room, but it was smaller. A single operating table sat in the middle of the room and it was circled by multiple different people in lab coats.

On the bed a small green body screamed and thrashed around, desperately trying to escape the restraints that held it down. She guessed it was a boy by the upper body build. Thick tears were running from its closed eyes. Kerenza felt the deepest sorrow for the thing, feeling her skin begin to burn and rip. She felt every cut the individual did and more. Her heart hurt more, as if it was being torn apart by rough hands. Once she caught a sight at its open eyes she gasped.

Eyes that matched hers only a single color instead of two. His skin was a much darker color than hers but he had the same two little stalks growing from his head. What in the hell was this? What was this horrific scene she was watching?

They were cutting him open alive like he was some monster. Did he do something wrong? "No! Don't take it! Please stop!" He continued to cry out looking down at his abdomen with extreme worry and concern. Kerenza shut her eyes tight and let out a high scream.

Shooting up from her desk Kerenza knocked her desk stool over when she had abruptly stood up. Opening her eyes back up she noticed she was in her class again. Everyone stared at her like she was insane before bursting into laughter. "What's the matter freak, did the frog move?" they continued to taunt her, if only they had witnessed what she just saw. Whatever it was.

When the class ended she went on with her day. Second hour wasn't any better. Some kids had decided to stick tacks on her seat when she decided to sit down so she was pricked repeatedly by sharp tacks. Then it was off the third hour. That class had been remotely fine which worried her something bad was either going to happen today or tomorrow. When fourth hour arrived she felt a weight release off her shoulders as she made her way to A Wing where she agreed to meet her friends.

"There you are, you made it." Travis smiled putting his hand around her waist. Maria was putting on the last of her finishing touches with her make-up so she was preoccupied.

"Yup, here I are." Kerenza said laughing putting on a shade of eyeliner that made her eyes look dark with her contacts in.

"Well look at me." Travis smirked walking over and grabbing Maria. "Got two hotties on each of my sides. I feel like a total pimp." Maria protested to his hold by saying he had made her mess up her eye shadow. Kerenza just spit out her tongue.

"Yeah if pimps were gay and the hoes male. Maybe, just maybe, you would make a good pimp. Plus I'm nowhere near hot, buddy, so don't try to flatter." Travis Aww'd and looked to her with puppy dog eyes that told her he disagreed.

"You are so Kerenza stop degrading yourself! If you keep putting yourself down I'm going to have to punish you." Travis scolded Kerenza by swatting the back of her head a few times before going back to his flamboyant state.

" Travis you and I both know I'm right. I have green skin, am four fingered, no clawed hands and feet, and I look anorexic despite the fact I eat like a fat man and its all sugar and other junk food." Maria groaned grabbing her head and throwing her hands in the air in an overly dramatic act.

"I would kill to have your metabolism, and to have these." Quickly Maria moved her hands to grab her friends' chest and get a cop of a quick feel before Kerenza smack her hands away.

"Watch where those hands of yours go chicky, or I'll call sexual harassment." Kerenza threatened crossing her arms over her upper body.

"Pfft, you love me too much to do that. Besides it's our turn for pictures. We're next." She pointed to the empty sitting block where just across the camera man was loading a new set of film. "You're first missy, go." Maria pushed her friend to the x-marked spot and sat her down. "Don't forget to smile."

Nodding Kerenza looked to the cameraman who was clearly a creeper. A low buttoned shirt, large glasses sitting on his face and a really big smile that looked like the joker from Batman. It made her shiver in disgust.

"Hello there. I need you to raise your chin up a bit and sit up straight." She did as she was told and changed her posture to a straighter alignment while raising her head. "Ok give me a big smile, 1, 2, 3" and flash. Kerenza flinched a little and blinked several times to get the flash out of her eyes. Ever stare at the sun long enough every time you blink you see a silver little spot in your vision? Yeah that's what she was experiencing. Not fun at all.

"Nice job Kerenza." Travis and Maria went next and smiled happily into the camera lens without a care in the world. If only she could be as carefree as they were. After school ended Kerenza moved to her same bus and sat in the back where she always did.

Her mind was wandering back to what she saw in her biology class. That boy was sort of like her if not exact. His skin was a darker green though and he looked more…strange than she did.

He was small like she was and had some of the same features she possessed.

She remembered the name he had been crying out for to help him. Someone by the name of Dib. She wondered who the man was and why his name sounded so familiar in her mind. Maybe her mother knew who he was. Then again maybe she didn't. Kerenza decided she would just have to wait and ask when she got home and see her mother about it.

"Mom I'm home!" Kerenza called when she opened the door where she plopped her back pack down on the ground and moved to the kitchen.

"Hi baby. How was school?" Gaz smiled and hugged her tight before letting her go. Kerenza just shrugged and sat at the table.

"Nothing that wasn't too out of the ordinary." Gaz chuckled taking a seat across from her little girl.

"So something did happen. What was it?" Gaz became excited to talk to Kerenza. She never really told her anything anymore. She just kept to herself.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" Kerenza asked looking up from her clasped hands. Her eyes full of curiosity and the desperate want to know something of great importance as she looked to Gaz.

"Sure honey you can ask me anything." Gaz exclaimed happily taking her baby's hands.

"Mom who…who's Dib?" Silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Im sure you have noticed some reviews say zoe instead of Kerenza and they don't match the story. That is because the chapters used to be different. They belonged to the original author and we replaced them with mine. Anyway enjoy this chapter**.

**Warning: sadness, gore (little) and scary nightmares.**

Line break-

"What?" Gaz asked surprised with a nervous laugh coming through her throat. She had planned on telling Kerenza someday of him, but never did she think she would find his name.

"Dib, his name popped into my head today and it sounds extremely familiar. Do you know who this guy was at all, a friend of the family maybe?" Gaz looked at her hands after not being able to keep eye contact with her little girl much longer.

"Baby I don't think that's really important. I mean it just popped into your head right? It could just be something random that made its way in there. I know it happens to me sometimes." Kerenza looked at her mother suspiciously. She was hiding something and she could tell. Never had she seen her mom this nervous.

"Mom are you lying to me? I really want to know if you know who this man is or if the name is familiar." Gaz sighed heavily before looking back at Kerenza with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry honey but I don't recognize the name at all. If I did I would gladly tell you. But unfortunately I don't. I wish I could help you." Kerenza nodded sadly standing from her chair and walking to the door way only to stop by the frame.

"It's ok mom, I can't get mad at you for not telling me something you don't know." It hurt Gaz so much her heart ached when she saw Kerenza smile at her when she knew she was lying to her daughter. How much she wished she could tell her of the past she had faced and the family that was lost.

"Kerenza i- never mind. Did you have a good day at school today?" She only received a shake of the head in response to the obviously answered question.

"It's never a good day when you are different in high school. Someone placed tacks on my chair and I accidently sat on them. I was tripped in biology and I suffered a horrible pain in my head when I-" She stopped midsentence. If her mom found out she was seeing horrible live autopsies on innocent individuals, ones that looked a lot like her, she would freak and worry nonstop over it.

"When you what?" Gaz pressed feeling she needed to know what happened.

"Nothing just a headache from the fumes from the dissection, we started the frog unit today." She smiled a fake smile trying to throw her off the mistake she almost made.

"Oh. You know I never like that unit. It always smelled horrible and the girls always freaked over the dumbest things like cutting the skin." Gaz and Kerenza laughed in agreement.

"Oh yeah if you get a call from my teacher don't get mad." Kerenza said sitting up against the wall while Gaz went back to cleaning up the small kitchen she was previously cooking a cake in. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the teen skeptically.

"Why, did you do something I wouldn't do?" Kerenza shrugged, thinking about the question before answering back. Now that she thought about it, giving her mom's previous character in life when she was a teen it probably was something she would have done.

"This girl called me a freak so I called her a blonde twat." Gaz looked at her in surprise before smirking and turning back to her work.

"Nice comeback. You have picked up a few tricks." Kerenza laughed at the comment before pushing herself off the flat surface to stand normally.

"Yup, I learned from the best." She took a small bow as if to accept the many imaginary fans' applause. But her little show was cut short when she heard knocking on the front door. "I got it!" she called before running to the door, which she opened and was tackled like a football player holding the ball just before halftime.

"Stranger hug!" A flash of black and red moved through the door and had successfully taken Kerenza to the ground by a 105 lb female speeding body. Maria had managed to squeeze her way past Travis and take her friend down like an inflatable doll.

"Hey there sexy, having fun down there on the floor?" Travis smiled looking down at the two girls on the ground. One of them was in shock from being attacked and the other was laughing like a maniac. Maria laughed getting up and helping the other stand on their feet.

"Oh Travis, Maria you came by for a visit. How nice of you." Gaz entered the room drying her hands with a towel and smiled. Maria and Travis waved and said their hellos.

"Yeah we just decided to enter your home without warning. Ahh you already know we do that there's no reason to keep explaining it to you. "Travis waved his hand in front of his face Kerenza just rolled her eyes with a small crooked smile on her face.

"Indeed I do Travis, but I'm glad you two came by to hang around. It's nice seeing Kerenza having fun around other people. It makes her grandfather very proud of her." Maria nodded hugging Kerenza as Travis did a mini Michael Jackson dance and grabbed his crotch to do a pelvic thrust. Everyone in the room burst into laughter before settling down their chuckles.

"Well I'm glad you guys came over. Today has sucked like hell. First and third period were horrible and my ass now has new holes in it that weren't there when I was birthed here." Maria aww'd and patted her friends head.

"I sorry. My poor friend forever stuck having to live with more than one ass hole." Kerenza scoffed and laughed holding her sides before Travis popped into the conversation.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad thing to me." He smiled waving his arms in the air in a gay wave. By this time Gaz had left the room so the kids could socialize and be amongst themselves without her interference.

"You would like that Travis you faygo, being able to be with more than one guy at once. Just admit it, you'd be jelly of our lower anatomy." Maria teased swiveling her hips to which Kerenza joined in.

"Please as much as that sounds like a fantasy come true you can keep those things to yourself sweet cheeks. I have no interest in those ugly things what so ever." Travis crossed his arms and turning his head away as if he was ignoring them.

"Whatevs." Kerenza pouted flipping her hand at him. "Come on I just got a new DDR game, who wants to play me?" She smirked putting the game disk in the game console and putting out the mats. Travis and Maria both wanted to and jumped at the chance.

So they ended up settling the feud by playing a nice game of rock paper scissors arm punch. Only to find out that only one person actually knew the arm punch was included in it. Resulting in Maria going first. After a few games the two girls were stuck in a tie. Tired from moving her body so much Kerenza took a seat on the couch while watching her friends dance like crazy people.

Later on it was late in the evening and Kerenzas friends had stayed for dinner and left for their own home. "Night mom I'm gonna head to bed. Today was really fun and I'm beat."

"Alright honey, have a nice sleep." Gaz smiled turning off the hall light and walking to her own bedroom to retire for the night as well. She did hope Kerenza would have a nice sleep after having fun today. It's what she prayed for every night.

"Man my legs feel like jelly. Maybe I danced too much." Kerenza yawned stripping out of her day clothes and changing into her pj's. A black tank-top and rainbow boxer-shorts that said "fucking proud too" on the butt in black lettering. Once in bed Kerenza pulled the blankets over herself and curled into her protective ball like form and fell asleep into her void dream world like she did every night.

"~hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, then mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Kerenza sat with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her tightly; letting her voice echo in the black emptiness she resided in.

But unaware of the dangerous things that lurked in its depths. "There's the monster! Get her!" a sudden deep voice called, snapping Kerenza out of her thoughts. Before she could react several hands had grabbed hold of her arms and forced her to the ground. But it wasn't the ground, instead she lay strapped to a metal table like those in a morgue.

"What's going on? Stop this!" She cried out in a panic pulling on the binds that held her in place. Looking around she only saw men in white lab coats, their faces hidden in the shadows still; making it impossible for her to look at their identities.

"Sir it's trying to break free, shall we proceed with the dissection now?" A man on her left asked looking at the man that stood behind where her head rested. "Yes, start already before it starts to thrash more."

"What? Dissection? No! Get away from me!" Kerenza pulled more frantically but to no avail. Her straps only gashed against her pale skin, creating sickening marks, evidence of her desperate struggles to escape. The hands moved across her body, tearing off her clothing and holding her body down.

"Sir, subject appears to have human structure. Starting autopsy by cutting along the sternum." Kerenza felt as her clothes were tossed carelessly aside and the sharp cold blade of the scalpel pressed against her body.

"Please stop! I want to wake up!" Tears now ran from her eyes freely while her body convulsed and she cried hysterically. Her pleas not reaching out to anyone of importance that could save her from whatever she was going through. "NO!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Kerenza shot up in her bed, her heart beating irregularly fast and her breathing uneven. "what the hell was that? Never has something like that happened to me before." Kerenza shook horribly and fell back on her bed to her side. Curling up she cried silently to herself. What did she just go through?

It was just like what that boy she had witnessed earlier today had gone through. Was it a dream? A memory maybe? No it couldn't be a memory. She didn't know the guy and she had never even been anywhere where doctors were, not even a hospital. She cried for just a while longer before succumbing to sleep once again, this time singing brokenly in the dark, fear of experiencing the same thing again moving though her entire being.

'Why?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much I can think of to say for this chapter. So im just going to give the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim Jhonen Vasquez does. Please enjoy the story.**

**Line break~**

"~And if that mocking bird don't sing mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring~" The words echoed over and over again through the void area. A song that had witnessed the deaths of two innocents who had been through hell and more. Two young individuals who resided in a peaceful content purgatory with each other's company and unaware of the changing world they left behind.

"Zim are you feeling alright, you look upset?" Dib sat beside his irken love of many years, looking at him with concern evident in his eyes. Zim had been acting distant and somewhat depressed for the last few months, maybe even years. It all started when a certain lullaby started to sound in the air a while back. It would be sung by a female voice every night and stop a little after, haunting the extra terrestrial.

"Well I have to be hurting emotionally seeing as I'm dead and can't feel anything physically seeing as I don't have a living body anymore. I'm just a consciousness, so yes I'm depressed Dib." Zim said sarcastically sighing and lying against Dib as they sat on the old purple couch in the green house they stayed within since their deaths.

"Ok well no reason to get so snappy Zim. I know that song brings up bad stuff for you. But remember we both suffered from that event and I don't want to see you like this. I don't want to feel useless like when I couldn't save you from those scientists." Zim shook his head leaning up to give the human boy a small kiss on the cheek before replying sweetly saying.

"It's fine Dib there was nothing to be done. The song just brings back unwanted memories, if I knew where it was coming from I would go out and silence it myself. But this place is empty; we're the only one's here. Perhaps this is punishment for me. To show all the shit I caused when we were alive." Dib shook his head moving his arm behind Zim's head to pull him in a small embrace.

"I don't think so. I don't understand why it's being sung or by whom, but to me all that matters is that we are together and safe." He smiled leaning down to give Zim a passionate kiss before pulling away. He smiled lovingly but became worried when he saw the irken double over in pain holding his head before feeling a sharp pain emanate within his skull, as if someone was bashing the inside of his head with a sledge hammer.

"Dib what's happening?" Zim said through half open eyes to see Dib feeling the same problem. Getting a response he really wasn't hoping for.

"I have no idea. But this is unlike anything I have ever experienced." Next before anything else was given time to transpire they both jolted upright from an ear splitting scream sound through the entire are.

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" It was young and that of a young female, screaming in panic and hysteria. Zim and Dib looked at each other before standing and making their way outside in darkness, with nothing to greet them.

"Dib there is nothing out here where could that possibly have come from?" still holding his head Zim leaned against the wall of the house his eyes screwed shut tight in agony. Dib shook his head. Whoever it was though that had let out that terrified scream were either dead and experiencing something from memories or was very close to being dead.

"Should we go look?" Dib asked receiving a look from the alien that asked if he was serious.

"Really Dib? We have been here for years; it's only darkness out here, nothing more and nothing less." But as they spoke the ground beneath them began to split and break apart like some earthquake. "What is this?" quickly Zim jumped across a large crack into Dibs arms. The space suddenly turned a blinding white, tearing their vision away from them temporarily.

When the two finally opened their eyes they no longer were in the house or outside like they had been for a long time. Instead they stood in the middle of a small dark room. To the left of their position there was a closet and attached bathroom. To the right there was a desk with a flat screen computer monitor and a bed. Inside the bed buried underneath thick blankets was a small, almost anorexic, thin body, soft cries wracking its body in a horrible sleep.

"Dib where are we? I thought we were dead." Zim yelled in fright. Quickly Dib shushed the alien in fear the person sleeping would wake up and scream in terror. Luckily they wouldn't be recognized on account they had been dead for 16 years. To their surprise the person didn't wake up or even stir. Dib motioned Zim to follow him and they left the room and climbed down the stairs where they spotted a light in the room next to them. Exchanging quick glances the two boys moved toward it and walked inside.

In front of the stove stood a tall purple haired woman who looked to be in her very early thirties. She was humming and cooking a set of eggs with bacon. They just watched her for a second while she finished up the food before scooping it onto a plate. But once she turned all three of them were shocked. The boys jumping back in fear while the woman screamed and dropped the plate she held. She stared at them with awe and fear.

"Dib?" she managed to say between deep breathes, her chest heaving as her panic began to slowly subside. "Dib is that you?" cautiously taking a step forward toward them she stopped to look at them up and down. Tears spilled from her eyes as she covered her mouth to stifle any whimpers or cries. "I can't believe it's you." She walked closer till she was a mere foot from Dib who stood over her by a few inches. "You haven't changed at all since I last saw you." She hesitantly moved her hand up to cup his cheek, a sad smile tugging her lips as she found she could touch and hear him.

"G-Gaz?" Dib asked warily. Gaz nodded looking over to Zim, her smile turning into a frown. 16 years of built up tears streamed down her face. Guilt and Sadness filling her heart as her voice broke.

"Zim, I'm so sorry it was my entire fault all that happened." Her shoulder began to shake as she sobbed uncontrollably. "If I hadn't have called the officials or hell even dad then none of that would have happened to you. It's all my fault." She looked down pulling her hands to her chest.

Seeing Gaz like this definitely was something Dib and Zim would forever be shocked by. Gaz was always a cold person with a hard spiky shell, but to see her vulnerable and scared was just as frightening. "It wasn't your fault Gaz. I understand why you did it. You humans worry a lot about your family and loved ones. I don't feel any hatred or ill harboring toward you." Zim said patting her head.

Gaz let out a small laugh before wiping her eyes and moving to stand up straight. "So why are you guys here. You're dead and...ghosts right? Yet I can see, touch, and hear you. I'm really confused." The two boys nodded in agreement

"Yeah we're dead. We were in our little home or whatever like we have been since we passed. Then a while ago someone began to sing a lullaby, things got painful, a scream ripped through us and we woke sort of woke up here." Dib explained. Gaz took all the information and took a seat by the table.

"Ok well that still doesn't exactly explain why you're here. Oh! Dad should be up by now." She stood up and stopped to facepalm. "And I just dropped the food on the floor, great." She groaned loudly running to the counter to get a few paper towels to clean up the mess.

"You know you really look different Gaz. Your hair is long, you're taller, and you filled out more. You're not a kid anymore." Dib chuckled walking over to crouch by her.

"Yeah well when 16 years pass you tend to grow up. Especially when you are faced with something as precious and important as what I have been given to do you have to grow up. Or you will end up falling down to a point you won't be able to pick yourself back up." Gaz said softly finishing her task.

"Did you say dad? He's here today? What was it, family night? Or did his factory blow up or something?" Dib asked confused. His dad always worked non-stop and never got to spend time with them. What with his business and fear of Santa he was always busy.

"Yes. Dad works from home now so he can spend time with the family. He stopped going to his factory and everything like right after you died. He was so depressed for so long. He didn't eat he didn't drink. He didn't even leave his room for three days I was so worried about him I thought he was going suicidal. But as time passed he got happier and moved on to be where he is today." Then as if on cue Mr. Membrane entered the kitchen in a pair of white pants and shirt, with his goggles still on.

"Good morning Gaz." He greeted sitting at the table. Gaz said hello back and went to prepare breakfast…again. Zim and Dib looked at Membrane in shock and confusion. Something that would leave your face to look like you had seen a man dance like jagger in a tutu.

"Man, my old man has changed. I've never seen him wear anything other than his coat before. He looks more relaxed and carefree despite not being able to see his eyes really." Zim nodded taking hold of Dibs arm to hug him.

"Daddy is she up yet? I didn't call to her and I don't know if the alarm was set." Gaz asked in a little worry over the girls' lack of movement upstairs.

"Yes I heard, moving up and about that one. Sounded a little jumpy to me, maybe she had a bad dream." He said taking the band from his paper and opening it to some random page he didn't know.

Gaz didn't think the same as her father. Kerenza had always had void dreams. Why would she suddenly start having nightmares? Maybe she was having a just stressed about stuff like at school? Or maybe even from watching scary movies. Horror was her favorite genre and she tended to have a little cruel sense of humor and lack of empathy toward others of her specie. She laughed at the idea of that, she guaranteed she inherited that form Zim.

Loud steps began to sound down the stairs, the old carpeted wood creaking under the weight of the individual who dared to step upon them in haste. "Morning everyone." Kerenza said walking into the walkway and stopping dead in her tracks to stare in Zim and Dibs direction.

**Cliff hanger**


	5. Chapter 5

**And another chapter has arrived. I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far. I know this story isn't popular yet but I do not mind. I'm just happy to write this. Onto the story.**

Linebreak-

"Mourning everyone." Every head in the room turned to look at the newcomer who had entered the room silently. Both Zim and Dib stared at her wide-eyed. The girl had extremely light peach green skin, was very thin but tall, short black hair and only four fingers.

"Good morning Kerenza, did you sleep well?" Gaz walked over to her pretending she didn't see her brother and Zim and hugged her sweetly before smoothing down some stray hairs. Kerenza looked like she had just gotten out of bed. "Hmm, you look like a bed head monster got to you and slept on your hair." Gaz teased the girl, making Kerenza smile and giggle lightly.

"Well sorry I didn't have my bed head monster net ready. Mom do you care if I hang out with Travis and Maria after school today; they want to dress me up in hot topic clothes again. I'm apparently their personal dress up goth Lolita doll." Kerenza sighed taking a seat next to her grandpa where he surprised her by ruffling her hair and messing it up more.

"Sure honey I have no issue with you spending time out with your friends. Kerenza tell me, who do you see in this room right now? You too, dad, who do you, see?" Gaz looked to Zim and Dib curiously to see if they were already exposed.

"Gaz I don't see anybody else here but you and Kerenza." Kerenza nodded in agreement looking back at her mother.

"Yeah I don't see anyone else. Why, are there ghosts here?" She joked. She always made small jokes like this, her mom was very into the paranormal. Ghosts, aliens, you name it, she believed it. But it didn't bother Kerenza much. She had an obsession with space. She loved to star gaze and look at other planets through telescopes at night. Something about the idea that other beings outside her home planet existing and thriving made a lot of sense to her.

"I guess you could say that. Two people are here that were very special to me, two people I miss very much with all my heart. But I'm happy they are here." Gaz smiled. Seeing this Kerenza smiled back.

"Are they here in this room? If so, hello nice to meet you." She smiled waving in Gaz's general direction. Unknowingly Dib waved back out of impulse, his human side coming back to the front of his mind. Zim looked at him, seeing him look at her with familiarity like he knew. He leaned against his human lovingly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well Kerenza why don't you go fix your hair sweety, it still looks so frizzy. And Dad don't you have to go check up on the lab today, they called yesterday saying they needed you to come in and check their progress." Membrane nodded standing up and leaving the room. Kerenza nodded and ran up the stairs to her room to fix her tangled and unruly hair that seemed to defy all gravity.

"Gaz was that-?" Dib turned to see Gaz staring at him with teary eyes and a small smile. She nodded to his question knowing what he was asking.

"Yes, that was your little girl. She's 16 this year and all grown up. It seems like yesterday I was setting her down in her crib for a nap, funny how fast time flies before your eyes." Gaz looked over at Zim who was staring up at the staircase intently. "Zim is there something wrong?" The green boy shook his head.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. It is my business and mine only, maybe Dibs depending on the situation." Deciding not to press the matter further Gaz heard the bus pull up to the house ready to pick her little girl up and take her to school.

"Kerenza the bus is here!" she called up the staircase and seconds later the girl came bolting down the stairs. "Have a great day at school today baby. I won't be home when you get off school I have to go help dad with his laboratory today." Kerenza yelled back with a simple ok and boarded the yellow vehicle. "Zim, Dib, why don't you go follow her? You can see how she is doing in school life."

They both agreed saying it would be good to see how their daughter was living in this world and how well she was being treated and how well she coped with being different.

"Zim do you think she is ok. I mean look at how you were treated in high school, there is no guarantee that she won't be." Dib was right to worry about Kerenza, if he knew what was going to happen today, then he would never want her to go outside the house ever again. Walking alongside her they took a seat on the bus next to her in the back

"Please Dib, she is my offspring, there is no doubt she is a strong individual. Irken blood runs through her veins, whether she knows it or not she is a warrior and a killer. She just needs a simple push to activate that part of her brain is all. Petty teasing or taunts will now break her. It will take much more." Dib looked to Zim almost horrified. Just thinking that his Kerenza, his daughter could possibly be a killer and vicious was something he never wanted to try to think about.

"Zim, she is also half human, humans aren't like that-"Quickly Zim cut him off with a harsh glare that showed intense anger and hatred, yet his face stared stoic.

"Aren't they, Dib? Then what do you call those people who separated us despite you telling them I was harmless and I had done nothing wrong? What of those people who cut into me while I was still breathing and cut out my unborn smeet and took me apart like some toy? Tell me humans aren't just as vicious as Irkens." Zim had successfully caught the human off guard, given him no way to question him otherwise on the subject.

"At least humans don't go around enslaving other races just for power." Dib retorted back with his own glare. This had to be the first fight they had to have gotten in since before they died. It was strange looking at each other angrily instead of in care and love.

"I wish today was over already." Kerenza sighed reaching into her back pack pulling out her mp3 and plugged it in. The first song that came on was one she was happy to have downloaded. A thousand years by Christina perri. "All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer, I have died every day waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have always loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still, beauty and all she is I will be brave. I will not let anything take away the standing in front of me. Every breath every hour has come to hold~"

Kerenza sang softly to herself while waiting for the bus to stop at its destination. Dib couldn't help but feel as if strings pulled at his heart. His baby was singing, and such a sad yet happy song. How she was blessed with such a wonderful voice after being born into such a horrible and messed up world he would never know. To him it seemed she was a single ray of light in a dark cold place.

"Dib is that our smeet singing?" Zim was answered when Dib pulled him to lean on his shoulder. There they sat the whole ride listening to her sing quietly to herself out of the ears of others. But like everything else in life good things must come to an end. The bus came to an abrupt stop and Kerenza lurched forward, pressing her hands on the seat in front of her to stop from smashing her face in it.

Kerenza sighed picking up her bag before she got up and walked down the bus walkway and exiting off the vehicle. Just as she got one foot on the ground with her parents' ghosts' right behind she was tackled to the ground from the side. BAM! An instant takedown.

"Omg you're here, you took forever." Zim and Dib stared at what looked like a girl about Kerenza's age pick her up and rub her cheek against hers. "Why did your bus take forever?"

To this Kerenza let out a honest laugh with a smile on her face.

"It's not my fault my bus is the last to arrive. And hey where does our little gay boy be? I don't see him anywhere." Kerenza looked around the school yard, finally spotting him talking to some cute blonde boy about his age but a little taller. 'Flirting of course. I hope that boy is bi.' Kerenza rolled her eyes with a quick snort. "Boy you be flirting!" she yelled to him, so he looked back, and with a playful smile he laughed flipping her off.

"Of course I is! I'll be over in a sec." and to both of the girls surprise the two boys engaged in a sweet three second kiss before separating and leaving to their rightful groups of social standing. "Hey my little whores, what you up to in my absence?" Travis placed his hand on his hips in fake authority

"Nothing much compared to you. I didn't know you found a boyfriend. When did that happen?" Kerenza asked walking over to him and poking his cheek.

"Oh not long ago, I talked to him after school yesterday, we hung out at his house for a bit, I found out he was bi and I asked him out." Both girls clapped their hands in happiness and laughed.

"Well glad to see you won't be spending your nights alone in your room anymore with you know what." Maria teased patting his head. Kerenza made a fake small gag noise in protest to what her friend had just said out loud. Like she wanted to know what her gay pal did late at night when he was alone.

"Ok gross, you two need to shut up before I sow your mouths shut. Like I wanted to know that information." She cracked a half smile pushing past them and walking inside the building with the 'four' people following her.

"Good to see she doesn't have any problems toward homosexuality. That would prove a problem if she did and found out her parents were gay, yet gave birth to her." Dib said looking down at Zim who was staring at Kerenza intently again.

"Yes that would prove very problematic. But it doesn't really matter at this point. She doesn't know who we are, what we look like. She can't even see or hear us. I'm just worried about the suppressed irken genetics she possesses." Zim had seen half Irken breeds before; of course he had only seen them briefly before they were terminated due to the tallest orders. The tallest would never allow Irkens to mix or mate with any other alien species, so as to protect their advanced genetics and power.

It worried him if the tallest were ever to find out of his smeet's existence that they would capture and terminate her without hesitation. But the tallest didn't care about this planet or him why would they bother check in to see if anything was going on.

"Zim stop worrying, just look at her. She is sweet, caring, and the perfect child. She is a mix of our DNA, I wouldn't want another child if it wasn't her. I don't think she could attack anything even if she tried." Dib re-assured pressing a small kiss on his lovers head.

"I only hope that you are right Dib. I've seen many Irkens like her go down a murderous path once they wake up from their sleep. It is not a pleasant sight to behold." And with those final words the subject was dropped. Throughout the day Dib and Zim watched and followed their little baby to class and participate in the activities she was given.

They found out she was very athletic in sports when she was in P.E. She was very intelligent when it came to science, which really was not a surprise seeing what two individuals she was spawned from. She liked to draw and be artistic. But she was also very antisocial when it came to being around other kids.

They taunted her and would make fun of her every chance they got. Saying she looked like she was going to throw up because she looked green. Teasing and spreading rumours she was anorexic or things along those lines. Finally the Day came to an end and Kerenza was putting her stuff in her locker so she could go home. But today however she was treated to something she never expected.

"Hey there Girly what are you doing in the hall alone." The voice startled her and she whipped around quickly to see a large boy standing behind her with a smirk. "sorry did I scare you?" He laughed walking a little closer to her. Now Zim and Dib were on either side of her, watching her to see what he was planning on doing.

"What do you want? I don't want to talk to you, I'll be late for my bus." She said with her eyes closed and tried to walk past him. But she was stopped when he grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks.

"Hey It's cool. I just want to talk to you; I'll even give you a ride home." Kerenza eyed the boy warily and suspiciously. She was on her guard and would remain to while she was alone with him. Nodding she decided to follow him outside to the back of the school where the student parking lot was. Just behind the lot a large forest grew where some neighbourhoods resided just behind it if you walked through. There was supposed to be an abandoned house or something there. She never looked into it though so she didn't know much.

"Ok now that we're here what did you want to talk to me about?" Kerenza snapped annoyed leaning against a large tree trunk. The boy smiled and walked closer to her, stopping a little too close to her for her liking.

"What else? It's obvious you don't fit in here at this school, let alone town. I mean you look so weird. But I have an offer for you." He smirked placing his hand on her hip. She flinched at his touch and glared at his hand before placing her own sharp clawed hand over it.

"And what would this offer of yours be?" she asked threateningly glaring at him and digging the claws into his skin.

"Oww, shit." He cursed pulling his hand away and looking back at her with a bigger smile. "Feisty, been a while since a girl ever tried to fight back. My offer is this. I'll make you look like you aren't an outcast and a total freak."

"And in return you are wanting from me?" Now this was where he leaned in close to where he was mere centimetres from her face. She glared at him from behind her contacts; this day was turning out bad and quickly getting worse.

"Your body what else, you may look strange. But your body looks nice and hot. Now what do you say?" Kerenza pretended to think before clenching her fist and gathering as much courage as she had and punching the boy as hard in the gut as possible. To her luck it was enough to make him double over in pain coughing and holding his gut.

"You really shouldn't have done that freak. No one tells me no when I offer them something like that. You just made the worst mistake of your life." Before Kerenza could try to make an escape he grabbed her shoulders roughly and threw her to the ground hard where her head collided with a sharp edged rock.

Getting on top of her he pinned her down to the ground with her arms held above her head. "You only made this worse for yourself, if you had listened and taken my offer this wouldn't be happening."

Kerenza was terrified, he was going to force himself on her and no one was around. "NO! Somebody help me!" she thrashed against him as much as she could, only finding out she could do nothing to get him off.

When they heard yelling Zim and Dib went running to the forest area where they spotted their daughter pinned to the ground and fighting off the boy they had seen her leave with to talk to. Zim what do we-?" But before Dib could finish Zim was already off running toward the pair in an angry run.

He would not allow anyone to touch his smeet. His offspring meant he would slaughter anyone who dared try to even get near her. Seeing as tears ran down her cheeks he became more infuriated. "Get off my smeet you pathetic human!"

The boy turned abruptly hearing what sounded like a voice. With him being distracted for a second Kerenza managed to get her hand free and grab a rock and then smash it against the boys' head. He shouted out in pain shooting off of her to hold his now bleeding head.

She didn't take a second to think about what she did, only grabbing her bag and running into the thick trees of the forest area. "Dammit! I'll get you for this membrane mark my words." He got to his feet unsteadily and placed his hand against a tree so he could stand. "Damn, that girl is going to pay for it later." He grumbled

"You know you humans really disgust me. Touching what isn't yours and trying to break it." Zim hissed menacingly, his maroon eyes burning brightly from the shadows in Insanity and anger. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Irken elite.

"Who the hell are you?" the kid asked his voice shaking slightly as he spoke. Zim smirked, his zipper like teeth shining in the light. There emerged an angry Zim and Dib. The two exchanged glances before turning back to boy.

"Just the last thing you will see before you die." Zim laughed extending his spider legs and impaling the boy through the stomach. He pulled him off the ground and toward him so he could grab his face to look at him. "Disgusting." He said grabbing a fistful of hair and throwing him harshly to the ground, blood spilling out on the ground like a fountain.

"Wait I know you. You're the alien they found 16 years ago. My dad told me about you, you infected a kid while you were here and he went suicidal and killed himself in the abandoned base or whatever it was." He coughed blood as he tried to speak and breathe. He was dying fast and he could feel it.

"Wrong. I didn't commit suicide, I died of other reasons." Dib stood next to Zim. His face portraying something someone of great insanity and anger would have. "Zim do what you will with him. Not like the police can track us, we're dead anyway. I'm surprised he can even see us." Turning Dib leaned against a tree waiting for Zim to finish what he started.

"Well this is your last day on this planet you filthy worm-baby. This is what you get for touching something that was Zim's." He snarled thrusting all four spider legs into his body. After a bit of watching the human bleed Zim retracted the legs. "Let's go find our smeet Dib-love." Zim held out his hand which Dib happily took and they ran to try to find where Kerenza had run off to for safety.

**A/N we may have to change the rating to M from T.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, whoooo! This chapter is a fun one, or so I hope. There will be explanations in this as to why some people can see Zim and dib when others can't. And today's song of inspiration is "the moment I said it" by imogen heap.**

Line break-

Running, one foot in front of the other. Breathing in deeply, harshly. Oxygen filling desperate lungs in the heat of escape. Kerenza ran as fast as she could, not daring to look back in the direction she was just attacked in.

"What the hell?" she gasped standing with her back against a tree so she could catch her breath. Kerenza had never been attacked like that. Let alone touched by anyone who wasn't her family of friends. Snap! Quickly she looked in the direction of the noise, her chest heaving faster than previously. "Man if that's you I swear I will crush your head with a boulder instead of a rock!"

Her yell echoed in the darkness as nothing replied back. 'I have to get out of here.' With her final thought made up she took off in a sprint in the east direction. This forest was one she didn't know and was unfamiliar with. Sure she knew a neighborhood resided behind it, but most of the houses were abandoned. Maybe if she hid in one she could escape the psycho.

Just a few seconds behind her Zim and Dib quickly followed her in pursuit. "Zim do you think something like that could snap her out of this sleep thing you were talking about before?" if it was, there was no way of him stopping the girl from going on a rampage of murder.

Zim responded "It's very possible. But witnessing what she deals with everyday I think it will take much more than a rape attempt. Perhaps a life threatening experience, like getting shot maybe." Kerenza seemed to be the kind of Halfling with high potential. Before Halflings were terminated they showed extreme intelligence of both species from which they were conceived from, technology, bio structures/chemistry. Lots of other things as well. They were dangerous things, females being the more dangerous of the sexes.

"Well for a human this would be enough to possibly drive them to hurt themselves. We can't be too careful. We just need to find and watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Zim nodded in agreement.

Finally after running for minutes on end Kerenza finally reached the clearing of the forest and now faced a horribly taken care of neighborhood. "Is this the neighborhood that has the abandoned houses? I wonder if anyone lives here anymore." Seeing no one in sight Kerenza decided to look around for a place to hide. Just a precaution in case that guy was still chasing her.

'Where, where would be a good place?' that's when it hit her. Well actually she hit the ground tripping on something while jogging. "Ow." Grumbling she picked herself back up and turned to see a huge eyed garden gnome. Freaking out at first Kerenza reacted in the way all people would react. She screamed and shot up off the ground. Then she noticed the house in the background. It was a strange thin one story green house with an odd purple roof. The shingles were chipped and falling off and the paint was horribly faded and peeling. The windows were shattered and broken into and the door for some reason she couldn't understand was a male bathroom door.

Quickly she got off her butt and went up to the door to see if it was locked, if so she would have to climb in through the window. Lucky for her the door was unlocked and opened easily. "Hello!" she called peeking her head through the door frame. No answer. She walked inside after that, deeming it was safe to enter. Closing the door behind her she began to slowly step deeper inside. Spider webs covered every inch of the place. Even on the ceiling it looked like metal tubes hanging up.

"This place…it seems familiar." Then small flashes flashed in front of her eyes. First of a short green, what seemed to be a child, walking all high and mighty saying something about world domination. Then one of a small sliver doll thing walking around holding a robot pig listening to said green thing talk. Then last a fierce mob of S.W.A.T team members wrestling with the same boy she witnessed in her little episode yesterday.

Shaking her head furiously to get the visions out her head she opened her eyes to see the room back to its broken down dusty self. "I may as well explore while I'm here. This is an interesting place maybe I'll come back." Mulling around for a bit Kerenza sighed in frustration. There was nothing in the house that was interesting save the toilet in the kitchen. Who puts a toilet in the kitchen?

"Well this sucks." Seeing as there was nothing left to do Kerenza went to sit on the old couch, a puff of dust flying in the air after she plopped down on it. She coughed repeatedly after inhaling a large amount of dust. "Ugh, gross."

Back with Dib and Zim the two finally caught up to the little runner girl and followed her in the house. "Zim is there anything she could do to end up somewhere in the lower levels of the base at all?" Zim shook his head.

"Don't be stupid Dib, the base only responds to my DNA signature." Then out of nowhere the couch fell back and Kerenza was sent flying down in the floor in some shaft.

=.= "A child that you just so happened to pass on your genetics too. A child I might add that is now falling levels underground to your lab. I'd say that about does it." Quickly the two jumped down the tunnel.

"AHHH! WTF?" Kerenza screamed as she fell. One minute she was sitting on a couch, the next she is hurtling probably hundreds of feet underground. Today was just not her day it seemed. Then Wham! With a loud thud, but to her luck, she landed with her whole body at once on her back. "Mother F****r!" she screamed sitting up seconds after colliding with hard tile.

So she rubbed the back of her aching head and looked around the dark room. She groaned making her way through the dark by running her hand against the walls, before once more tripping on something heavy and metallic. "What's with all the tripping?" she yelled angrily to the ceiling.

Then she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and turned on the flashlight app so she could see. Clicking her foot against the object she picked up what looked a silver backpack with three dots decorating it. One red on the left, a purple on the right, and at the very bottom was a black spot. Turning it over in her hands she examined it thoroughly before noticing a little post it saying *Blank* on it. She didn't understand the message at all.

"I wonder if I can take this?" no one seemed to be anywhere in the house or basement? So she smiled taking off her backpack and opening it to place the oval shaped object inside. After she put it back on she found herself hunched over. "Hmm, heavy."

With her phone she looked more around the room, only this time when she saw something shining it wasn't another pack looking thing. But instead a rather cute little robot the size of an eight year old. Its eyes were black and void, one of the lenses cracked, and an unimaginable amount of dust covering it. "Aww poor thing, you must have been so lonely down here by yourself for god knows how long. How about I take you home with me and try to fix you?" she smiled warmly taking the little robot in her hand and poking at the little antennae.

"Uh Zim, our daughter just found Gir." Dib pointed in Kerenza's direction where the two found her cradling Gir in her arms like a small little kid.

"He's still here? And shut down? I thought for sure he had run off into the city somewhere after we died." Zim sighed facepalming and shaking his head.

"What do you think she wants to wake him up for?" Dib asked walking over and looking at Kerenza who smiled down at Gir. She looked like one of those children who just got a new toy from their parents on Christmas day.

"No idea." Zim responded flatly.

"How do I get out of here?" Kerenza asked herself looking back in the direction she was walking from. Sighing in defeat she headed back in to the shadows with her one light source. Then she came upon what appeared to be an elevator, of course the couch residing right in the center. Deciding it couldn't do any more harm than her falling stories below.

"Well I guess I have to sit on the couch." Kerenza said awkwardly before taking a seat in the middle of the old piece of furniture. And faster than she would have preferred Kerenza was sent to the top floor where she had originally started, this time falling off the couch when it abruptly stopped.

After spending about twenty minutes looking around a little more Kerenza finally left the green house. "At least I managed to get something out of this whole ordeal. I got a cute little robot thing." She smiled to herself.

"Kerenza!" two voices called walking down the sidewalk. There at the end of the street were Maria and Travis, calling her name. When the two teens spotted her standing in front of an old house they came sprinting toward her. "Kerenza there you are."

Startled by the sudden voices Kerenza whipped around hiding the little metal doll behind her back out of sight. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Maria responded. "We were supposed to go to the mall but you never showed up at my house so we could go." Maria finally straightened up and noticed her friends' torn shirt and seemingly bleeding head.

"Oh sorry, I had something to do. And then I took a little detour and ended up here and looked around. Check out what I found." She smiled taking Gir from behind her back to show her new found toy.

Maria aww'd at its adorableness and Travis just asked what it was. "So do you know what it is?" Kerenza only shrugged pulling it back to her chest.

"Don't know. But I think I can fix him up. A new lens, some polish and perhaps a few new batteries or something and he'll be working again." She continued to hold it under her arms like a stuffed doll or something. Maybe the person who built him had some tools or extra parts she could scavenge to make him operational again.

"Well it's cute no matter what it is. And I have no doubt you could fix it back up, after all you had an A in engineering and technical design in our elective class. I just regret taking the class cause I bombed it horribly." Maria laughed patting her friend's head.

"Yeah well I don't really care if it's cute or not. I just want to know if we are still going to go to the mall and buy pointless stuff. I mean that was the whole reason we decided to meet up." The girls nodded in agreement with Travis and within a few minutes of speaking about what they would do there they were off to the large building that seemed to suck the life out of everyone who entered it.

To the three teens there were only two good stores in the mall total. No it wasn't the clothing stores like Abercrombie, nor was it old navy. Those stores deemed it would be a good idea to spray every perfume and cologne imaginable to try to lure in customers when in truth it just suffocated the poor innocent idiots who actually entered it.

The only stores worth going into for good fun and out of ordinary things was, yes you guessed it, Hot Topic and Spencers. Of course Spencers was a shop for the older and was mentally scarring for those too young or sheltered. Rarely did Kerenza and the others ever go in that store; nothing in that place was ever worth buying unless you were drunk off your ass and not in a right state of mind.

"Hey Kerenza why don't we try on some new skirts or something?" Maria was looking at the many frilled black and purple plad skirts that were hanging nicely for display and consumer purchase.

"No I'm not really a fan of skirts if you don't remember my hatred for having that kind of open freedom to my legs. I feel like guys stare at me and try to flip it when I actually do wear one." She shuddered squeezing the little metal robot toy.

"That's because you have a nice body and look adorable." Travis smirked reaching around from behind Kerenza and lacing his hands in the belt loops trying to work the pants off her so she would try on a skirt.

"Hey knock it off Travis!" Kerenza wrestled with his hands trying desperately to keep her pants on and away from the assailant that dared try to remove them. "What would your boyfriend say if he saw you trying to strip a girl of her pants?" Travis only laughed moving his hands up her shirt and moved them to the back of her bra hooks.

"He would laugh and join me in the fun of stripping you from your articles of fabric. Then we would dress you up ourselves." Kerenza stared at him as if he was a rabid weasel and fought with the wandering hands of her gay buddy of 9 years

"Dude knock it off." She responded pushing against his face so he would be forced to let go. "Public nudity is illegal dammit!" Travis didn't listen to her small complaints. So instead he did what she didn't expect. Removed his hands from her person and threw her over his shoulder.

"Not nudity if you're still in a bra and panties. Then it's just free advertisement." He laughed; she blushed in both a mix of fury and anger struggling to get out of his grip

"What?" Kerenza yelled as she disappeared behind the curtain of the dressing room. For those not in the dressing room being, not sexually assaulted but still stripped, they were snickering at the little show put on. Those who watched were two employees and about three customers including Maria.

"Hey Maria I need you to get a pair of black metal buckled mid calve boots, some black tights, a purple and black plad skirt." Travis named off a few clothes he wanted before stopping to think of anything else that could prove useful. "Throw in a medium black tank-top and some cute chokers." His head disappeared into the dressing room once more and Maria did as she was told.

Then she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the same blonde boy that Travis was flirting with at school a few hours before. "Oh hey your Travis' new boyfriend. What are you doing here?" Maria asked curiously still gathering all the materials she was asked to get.

"Oh I was just wandering around the mall with some friends; I got bored and saw you in here. I knew you were friends with Travis earlier and thought he would be here so I decided to pay a little visit. Is he in here?" He looked around not finding Travis anywhere in the store at all.

"Yeah he's here." She chuckled taking a shirt from its hanger and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Where is he?" then he saw Kerenza pop out of the dressing in only her pants lazily hanging off her thighs and an open shirt before a pair of arms pulled her back in. she cried out in protest.

"No, fuck!" And that was all she managed to say. Travis looked back at Maria who had started to indulge in another laughing fit.

"He's in the dressing room mind raping our friend against her will." She smiled at the blonde boy walking over to the dressing room and dropping the clothes inside.

"Maria you traitor!" she heard her friend yell from behind the tackle curtains.

"So what's you name by the way? We never got introduce to each other earlier at school." He said it was unfortunate that they couldn't talk earlier but was glad to introduce himself.

"My name is Devin. And from what I heard that poor girl my boyfriend is disrobing your name is Maria." Maria smirked and bowed down in front of him as if she was a humble servant.

"The one and only our highness." She joked making them both laugh. They waited for a bit while Travis continued to undress and redress their friend, putting regular show stickers on each other's faces and random little dots with marker ink that showed up in black light only.

Directly behind them were Zim and Dib who had been inside the store the entire time. Dib was laughing his ass off and Zim was even laughing a little to himself with an honest to god smile on his face. "Is this what teens are like now? Geez we were never like this when we were teens, this is great. Our daughter has a healthy social life and plenty of friends to make her happy."

The alien nodded. "It would appear she has blended in perfectly with the society she has grown up in. much better than I did." Zim sighed leaning against the glass display window of the store.

"Yeah well you didn't grow up your whole life here Zim. She did, so this is natural for her." Dib smiled taking his lover in his arms and smiling when he saw his daughter come out of the dressing room all dressed up with a nervous smile. He was happy for her. She got to live a happy life that they probably wouldn't be able to give her with keeping Zim a secret.

Hours later after the afternoon had progressed into early evening Kerenza made it back home at 6:15 with two large shopping bags full of cloths and jewelry her friends had her buy. Using the last of her effort she made her way upstairs and put away the new things she had gotten.

Looking in her backpack she picked out the tiny android like machine and set him on her desk. "I'll try to get something useful done tonight before I pass out." She grumbled pulling out her desk drawer to reveal a stash of tools she had 'borrowed' from her grandfather's lab in the basement. She set to work on it and did what she could.

She replaced the eyes with new lenses, ones that weren't cracked, and tossed out the old ones. She cleaned up the body and even polished it till it shined as if it were new. Then she opened the head up to see nothing inside except for a small insert for some sort of disk.

"Ok I don't know what that goes to so I'll just ignore it for now. Moving on." Next she looked at the dark panel on the stomach. Popping it open she saw lots of tangled wires and unhooked jacks. Raising an eyebrow at them she inspected them thoroughly. Some of these wires she had never even seen in hardware stores, not even in her grandpa's lab.

Taking out a small electric blowtorch she cut a few of them and rewired them to others to manually connect them, even getting zapped and shocked in the process of connecting a few. She replaced a few frayed and damaged wires that seemed to have been chewed on by either mice or rats with new and improved ones she made herself using copper and silver coiling.

"Done." She smiled closing the panel and opening the head back up. "This should do the trick. If not then I give up." Poking at a small switch under the disc insert she tried to start it up. A few sparks flared and shot out at her and she ducked with a small shriek. "Ahh."

A small puff of smoke later and some more sparks and Kerenza pulled herself back up. The tiny device didn't move. She sighed taking off her goggles and tossing them to the side. "Well that sucked." Sighing she took out her contacts and removed the clip from her hair that held her antennae down. Changing into some night clothes Kerenza flopped on her bed and under the covers.

Zim and Dib watched as she fell asleep and stared over at Gir who didn't even move. Well at least she had tried. It was probably for the best he didn't turn on. Who knows what he would do. They decided to go downstairs and leave the girl to her rest.

About an hour later Kerenza was asleep facing the window away from her desk. Unknown to her a dim blue light illuminated her bedroom and looked about its surroundings. If only the girl had stayed up a little longer to see it took a time relapse to the brain to restart and recover lost data. Maybe then she could have seen the thing wake up.

"Master."

**A/N yay I finished. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing to anyone**


	7. Chapter 7

**.com/watch?v=2-9sRFDZgwY&feature=related**

**Hello everyone, before I begin to talk about the horribly late update (well its late for me) I would like to explain the link above my little words here. It is a dubstep song that remixes invader Zim. I listen to it every time I write a new chapter. Well almost every time. I'm sure a lot of you know it already, but for those who might not, enjoy.**

**-Line break thingy-**

It was late at night, the moon shined brightly in Kerenzas' room, the stars shining and twinkling in the sky, resembling diamonds in the dim light. She slept peacefully tucked away under her blankets in a small curled form. Her legs crossed together and her left hand residing by her head lazily, making small little twitches and movements as she stirred ever so slightly in her unconscious state.

At her bed side stood a tall figure with large glass like maroon eyes, watching her small movements and resting body and mind. How she managed to turn out so beautiful and docile in this place Zim would probably never figure out. But he couldn't help but admire his smeet while she looked so peaceful and calm. The days he had seen her she looked uneasy and depressed despite her few smiles.

She was hiding herself from others, forever hiding behind a white mask while she watched as people walked by and lived their own lives, people she could never fully be a part of. Residing right in the middle of two worlds, both that she was sure to never be accepted in. Humans destroyed anything they deemed different and odd. Irkens were no different, only torturing and killing for power and fun with endless sacrifices.

But Kerenza was unaware of her true origin so she remained oblivious to her inhuman genetics and blood. But Zim thought it to be best. If she knew she was part of another race that humans had seemingly said don't exist she would probably be worse. But not knowing was for the best, she was able to grow and mature into a young teen that was free of chains. Zim smiled down at her and crouched down by her.

How he wished he could touch her, or even speak with her. Would she want to talk to him? Would she even want to find out about him or Dib if she found out who her real parents were? This left an empty feeling in Zims' chest as it lurched. As if a heart he didn't have skipped a beat or dropped due to his sadness. Reaching a hand out he let it hover above her pitch black hair before placing it down.

But his hand only went right through like air. He sighed letting his head fall on the blankets with his hands beside his skull. Kerenzas' lekku twitched just a little as he landed, picking up the small rustle of the sheets. Letting out a small ground she shifted in her bed, turning on her other side so she faced the Irken. "Oh little smeet how I wish I could speak with you. Your father would be happy as well to see how perfect you turned out. The perfect mix of irken and human." He smiled again cocking his head to the side.

He began to look at her body form and noticed she had four sharp claws for fingers and very thin limbs. There appeared to be no trace of any fat on her at all except a tiny bit by her lower abdomen and a large amount on her chest. But he knew why her chest was like that, all human females had them. Her skin was pale compared to a normal human and held a light green tint. Her lekku were about the same length as his own antennae, the only difference was that they curled at the ends in a sort of swirl.

Her hair turned out like Dibs' which made him laugh. Black and naturally unruly with lots of frayed locks and spiky ends. "Zim?" The alien turned at the sound of his name. Dib stood in the doorway looking at Zim curiously.

"Hello Dib-love." He greeted back standing and not taking his eyes off Kerenza

"Zim what are you doing?" Dib walked over and stood next to him. Fallowing his gaze he figured Zim was checking up on their daughter after a few noises were heard and he came up here to check it out.

"Just checking on our smeet is all. Tell me Dib is it natural for humans to be so protective and nurturing of their smeets?" well Kerenza was more like a smeebie than a smeet. Baby and smeet mix. Dib nodded giving a small kiss on the Irkens cheek.

"Yes it is. Its maternal and paternal instincts for humans to want to protect their children as best they can. Making sure they don't get hurt." Zim thought about his words and didn't fully understand them. Irkens were not caring of others of their race, let alone smeets. Irkens were expendable, just clones that conquered and destroyed. Not love or care for others. That was not how they were programmed.

"You humans are very primitive." Zim said plainly looking back at Dib with a playful smile.

"Oh really, I don't think so. I'm sure there are other races out there that show love and compassion for their own species." It was a battle of stares between races until they heard small mumbles. Looking at the bed they saw Kerenza sit up tiredly with half open eyes. She stood and winced slightly holding her lower stomach almost pelvic area. "Dammit." She murmured walking to the bathroom and locking the door.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Zim asked looking up at Dib who only shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. Maybe she has a stomach ache or something. Come on let's go back downstairs." Zim nodded and followed Dib out the door without noticing that the working desk that Kerenza had been working on hours before was now empty and unoccupied.

Kerenza moved back into her room and flopped on her bed. She felt like her organs were tying themselves in knots. Looking at the clock she saw it read 5:51 in the morning. Only a few minutes till she was supposed to wake up. "Might as well get ready." She groaned sitting back up and getting ready for the day.

After showering and dressing in a pair of black jean shorts with some black and red thigh high socks and knee high convers, she finished her outfit with a nice black short sleeved shirt and few bracelets around her wrists. Brushing out her hair she clipped her lekku down and put on some eyeliner and eye-shadow. Then she headed downstairs but nearly tripped and held onto the railing when she heard a surprising cry from the kitchen.

Rushing quickly she saw her mother staring wide-eyed against the wall at the stove. Looking over Kerenza saw the little robot she had been working on the night before holding a frying pan and cooking bacon and waffles. "No way I got it functional!" she said happily running over and hugging Gir to her chest, which he happily hugged back.

"Kerenza where did you get that?" Gaz asked pointing and getting over the initial shock of seeing the sir unit that she hasn't seen since Kerenza was born.

"Um…I found him in a garbage can the other day when I was walking home. He was all banged up so I decided I would bring him home and try to fix him. Isn't he cute mom, can I keep him?" Kerenza begged holding Gir in Gaz's face, pleading with big puppy dog eyes.

Gaz thought for a moment before even answering her request. If Gir stayed then he might start spouting stories about her parents, or hell the stupid robot might even start talking about Zim being an alien. But looking down at the girl her gaze softened. Sighing Gaz put her hand on the teens head.

"Alright, you can keep it. But he is yours to deal with if he makes any messes or breaks anything. He talks too." Kerenza squealed happily and jumped up and down, hugging Gir tight.

"Yay, I can't wait to show him to Travis and Mariah." Kerenza said before she was stopped by Gaz grabbing her arm.

"No! You can't take him outside of this house. If others see him they might try to steal him." She stalled chuckling nervously. She had to be sure Gir didn't leave the house; he would cause so much damage.

"Aww, fine. Besides I don't think my drama teacher would appreciate me bringing a talking robot to class today." Kerenza sighed. (Ok everyone I'm going to be doing a little dance for Kerenza and Travis to be dancing to based off a cool song and video I love. It is in Spanish so I will translate the lyrics in the end of the chapter.)

"Drama class?" Gaz questioned. "What are you guys doing in the class this time?" Kerenza just shrugged her shoulders throwing her back pack over her shoulder.

"Just a dance we are practicing. I have to sing and dance with Travis as my partner. I got to pick my partner so he was my first choice." And with that Kerenza left for school, with Zim and Dib following of course. No one in Dibs' family was ever talented when it came to the staged arts. So he wanted to see just what they were doing.

-Drama class-

"Alright students, today is the final days of choreography, your final grade for the semester will determine on how well you and your partner dance together and what you sing. Your moves will be graded on elegance, how fluid your movements are, and how well and punctual your singing is. Your voice must be loud enough for everyone to hear and over the music. Extra points will be given if you have real instruments being used for your song. Now lets us begin-"

Mr. Meyer listed off the names of paired kids and when they were supposed to perform. The class relatively small compared to other classes. Maybe about 24 students were in it when other regular classes had around 31. Kerenza liked the class because of its small attendance roster and lack of preppy kids. Though this class did have some smart-ass kids in it, kids who thought they were the best at the class.

"- And Kerenza and Travis will be after Sarah and Drake." With the children sorted out in their numbers the stage was set up with different sceneries and props. Some of the sceneries being in forests while others were in cities. All songs had to be written by the students themselves, they could be of any song genre, including screamo. Odd genre really.

After most of the students had gone it was Sarah and Drakes turn. "Watch and learn Membrane. This is how drama should be done." Sarah said in a high and mighty tone. Kerenza wished she could just knock her off the high throne of hers and see how she was then, but now wasn't the time for it. She would have to prove herself when her turn came.

A steady drum began to sound and a single light appeared on Sarah who had changed into a red halter top and short black jean shorts. Her hips bumping to the beat as her partner walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"So baby turn it up,  
>Cause the speakers gotta boom.<br>And yeah, I like it rough,  
>Til' the walls are coming through.<p>

I like it loud  
>I like it loud<br>I like it loud  
>I like it loud.<p>

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
>Til' there's nothing left to do.<p>

So baby, turn it up,  
>Cause the speakers gotta boom.<br>And yeah, I like it rough,  
>Til' the walls are coming through.<p>

I like it loud  
>I like it loud<br>I like it loud  
>I like it loud<p>

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
>Til there's nothing left to,<br>Nothing left to do." Sarah sang throwing Drakes hands off her body and moving him to where she had him against a wall with her back side sticking out in a flirtatious manor. Mr. Meyer watched and made a few scribbles on his clipboard while he graded the performance.

"Listen up baby;  
>we don't have too much time.<br>Don't need no potion,  
>Cause the flavor of my kiss is number 9.<p>

This is some Ace of Base shit,  
>Cause I'm seein' the sign.<br>Thank you for being patient,  
>Be sure to keep this in mind.<p>

It's my sick obsession,  
>I hate the waiting.<br>But I love the tension,  
>it's so frustrating.<p>

From the day I met you,  
>this is my confession,<br>and this is my confession.

I'll tell you what to do." She smirked taking his hand and putting them above and over her head so they laced around her neck while pressing herself against him.

"So baby turn it up,  
>Cause the speakers gotta boom.<br>And yeah, I like it rough,  
>Til' the walls are coming through.<p>

I like it loud  
>I like it loud<br>I like it loud  
>I like it loud<p>

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
>Til' there's nothing left to do.<p>

So baby, turn it up,  
>Cause the speakers gotta boom.<br>And yeah, I like it rough,  
>Til' the walls are coming through.<p>

I like it loud  
>I like it loud<br>I like it loud  
>I like it loud<p>

Oh, I'ma keep you up,  
>Til there's nothing left to,<br>Nothing left to do.

I'm thick skin,  
>Tough as a push pin.<br>Don't be dancin' around my feelings,  
>Bitch, I'm a vixen.<p>

You should of listened,  
>I like my ice then,<br>Push me down, won't get enough.

Who says I'ma miss him?

It's my sick obsession,  
>I hate the waiting." As a finally Sarah moved herself to a spot where she sat on drake with him lying on the ground. The room filled with applause while the pair stood up and took a bow.<p>

"Alright Sarah, Drake. You get a B" Sarah looked over at Kerenza and smiled innocently as if to rub it in her face that she got a better grade then she would ever get. "Kerenza, Travis. You're next." Both children nodded, running on the stage and behind the curtain to get changed and everything set up.

"Travis I'm so nervous. What if I mess up, or I forget the lyrics. There's no way I can do this with all those people watching. Everybody in the school will laugh and taunt me if I mess up." Kerenza stressed pulling at her head.

"Kerenza trust me, you won't mess up at all. I have been practicing with you for two weeks now. You have everything perfect to the last step. And you sing like a boss. You will do great." Travis smiled hugging his friend to calm her. Kerenza relaxed a little in his hold and hugged back.

"Thanks Travis. I hope your boyfriend doesn't flip out when he finds out how we danced today. Everything is recorded on camera and the copies are sent home." They both laughed and got things ready to start. With the curtain rising a large bed was revealed with a seemingly sleeping Travis with no shirt but only pants. Kerenza stood by a mirror holding a bottle like object before throwing it at Travis.

"Hey!" she yelled running and jumping on the bed with Travis jumping on his knees and throwing the pillow toward the window without a care. Kerenza dressed in a black night dress with frills lacing the bottom that reached just below her bottom.

"Era ese sabor en tu piel  
>A azufre revuelto con miel<br>Asi que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje

Pense "no me mires asi"  
>Ya se lo que quieres de mi<br>Que no hay que ser vidente aquí  
>Para un mal como tu no hay cuerpo que aguante" Kerenza sang<br>with Travis embracing her intimately with her head to his shoulder and pulling them on the bed where she layed on him with her lower body in almost handstand position, Travis taking and throwing her off him so he could jump up, Krenza swiftly kicking a leg out to trip him with him instead jumping over the limb.  
>[Coro:]<br>"Lo hecho está hecho  
>Volvi a tropezar<br>Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
>Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal<br>Y contigo nunca es suficiente" Travis moved his body down to where he pressed his chest to her back on the bed and moved up so their faces met to the side almost as if to press their lips together before breaking away to flip positions and met bodies once more. His hand cupping her cheek sweetly before moving.

"Como fue  
>Que paso<br>Esa noche  
>Impaciente<p>

Fueron a llamar  
>La de recepción<br>Cuando se quejaban de la 17

No puede ser nada normal  
>Acabar eligiendo tan mal<br>En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores  
>No hay ceguera peor<p>

Que no querer mirar  
>Cuando te guardabas el anillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar" moving Kerenza sat on her knees next to Travis before falling limply to the side on his lap, in response Travis moved his arm to catch her and move down to graze her cheek with the back of his hand and spinning her to stand again.<p>

[Coro:]  
>"Lo hecho está hecho<br>Volvi a tropezar  
>Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre<br>Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
>Y contigo nunca es suficiente<p>

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar  
>Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control<br>Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
>Lo eres tu y lo soy yo<p>

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar  
>Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control<br>Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
>Lo eres tu y lo soy yo<br>En eso no decido yo" (the next scene I won't describe because it is hard and way to sexy for me to do perfectly. So look up the music video. Lo echo esta Echo.)

[Coro:]  
>Lo hecho está hecho<br>Volvi a tropezar  
>Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre<br>Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal  
>Y contigo nunca es suficiente<p>

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal." The final words played out after Kerenza finished her short belly dance and stopped. Her breathing was fast and were mere pants while she tried to take in much needed air. The room was alive and lifted with the sounds of hands coming together in a motion like before when Sarah and Drake were performing. But this time louder.

Mr. Meyer stood and applauded along with his students with a pleased smile on his face. Kerenza took Travis' hand and bowed respectfully. "I have never seen two students ever do a performance like that before. The raw emotion in the motions and movements was better than anything I have seen in my entire career of teaching high school drama. You two receive an A+ for all your hard work."

Kerenza smiled moving and hugging Travis tightly, thanking him over and over again and saying how happy she was that they passed. Before she left though she smiled down at Sarah in triumph. ' now what you preppy skank.' She thought turning and running back stage to change back in her school clothes.

Dib only stared in awe at what he had seen. Did she really just dance that way or was he dreaming. Zim was thinking the exact same thing. He never saw humans dance like that. So close to each other and touching. It was entrancing to watch and hard to look away. Minutes later Kerenza was walking down the steps with Travis by her side talking about what to eat for lunch.

"Kerenza, Travis. Here is a copy of your performance. I hope you two had fun doing this." He smiled walking off with a hanker chief to his nose and happy tears running down his face.

"Ok, that was weird on so many levels." Travis nodded in agreement with his friend's statement and they continued their stroll. After school finished Kerenza was walking home when she spotted the odd green house again. Smiling she ran over and opened the door to go inside.

The two male teens followed close behind to be sure she didn't get into any trouble. "I want to know what else is here." Kerenza said to herself and walked over to the couch and held on tight as it moved beneath the living room levels of the house. Once at the bottom level she departed the furniture. Unzipping her back pack she pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, lighting up the pitch black halls and walls.

The place was even bigger than how she had originally speculated it to be. She continued moving inside, seeing multiple large monitors and strange pipes on the side walls. She shivered when she spotted the test tubes. Some even having some sort of purple liquid seeping out of broken glass.

That's when she spotted the largest computer screen she had ever seen. It was off and covered with dust. Moving the light across the keyboard she noticed strange symbols instead of regular letters. "Wtf is this, German?" moving next to it she spotted a strange chip looking piece of metal. Picking it up she moved it between her fingers and examined it. In sharpie marker said "Blank." Just like the pack she had found the day before.

So she pocketed the little thing and continued with her journey deeper in the home. Next Kerenza saw a large hole in the wall by the floor. Curiosity got the best of her and she peeped her head through. Gasping she almost fell losing her grip. There at the bottom and above her was a giant ass telescope. "Whoa! This thing must be able to see past freaking Pluto." She laughed pulling herself back up. After a few more hours Kerenza headed home with only a few new trinkets.

A new chip she found. A paper with a strange pentagram looking symbol on it reading Mortos and soul. Then a few more pieces of metal. Going to her room Kerenza shut the door and emptied her back pack of its contents.

"Let's see if this pak thing and chip go together." She held the chip in one hand and forcefully held open one of the Silver paks panels open.

"No!" Zim cried out moving toward her but stopped when he remembered he couldn't touch or talk to her.

"Zim what's the matter?" Dib ran to the green boy grabbing onto his arm. He turned his gaze to their daughter and figured out immediately what Zim was fearing.

Once the ship was placed the panel shut immediately after the insertion. Forcing Kerenza's hand away. She pulled her hand to her chest and watched as the device lit up and sprouted four long metal spider like legs. She moved back in fear, forcing herself against the wall with no hope of escape.

She stared at it in fear placing her hands on the wall like she was trying to anchor herself down. Faster than her mind could process the pack released several cables and grabbed both her wrists and legs. Forcing her on her stomach and holding her in place. It moved quickly and positioned itself above her back, right over the spine. The two hole compartments on the flat area opened up, two equally sized drills moving out and spinning.

"What is this?" Kerenza cried out before feeling the drills dig into her back painfully. She let out a loud scream of pain before her vision started to fade and she eventually blacked out. But the danger was only starting for Kerenza for she didn't know about the others far off on another world who received a strange incoming message.

"Tallest, a new pak has just been activated."

**-line break-**

***Gasp* dun dun dun. Oh no poor Kerenza I put her though so much pain. And now the tallest are involved. Uh oh. R&R please. I hope you all like the ch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone Fynx here with another update of "The Dream." I would like to start off by making an announcement. I might be only updating once a month or even once every three weeks due to school, home life and helping my sister with her new baby. My first semester did not go very well and I barely passed some of my classes because I was more concerned with my writings of several stories including this one. But if you would like me to update more often like say once every week or so then leave a review saying so or just pm me. It's not that I don't have time to write I'm just trying to get my things all straight for school and stuff. So enjoy this new chapter that I am making up as I write it XD.**

-Line break-

"What are you blabbering on about now navigator Tark?" The tallest red asked boredly while he munched on a bag of doughnuts.

"A new pak has just been administered and installed into an irken vessel. But our records don't indicate that any smeeteries are expecting to release any new subordinates until the next lunar cycle." The short navigator responded checking through the massives' data files.

"If any new smeets haven't been cracked from their tubes then how has a new pak been initiated? Bring up the new information on the host on the large screen." This demand being made by Tallest purple was quickly obeyed and the screen they sat in front of their throne like seats.

A large picture of a female body appeared on the screen, lines and lines of data filling the sides and bottom of the screen. "What on irk is that?" Red grimaced with a frown. Its eyes were weirdly mismatched, it had some type of fur on its head with long black stalks protruding from the scalp, its body shape was relatively the same as a normal irken only thinner with a pair of protrusions on the upper torso.

"According to the stats it's a half-breed." The navigator said scrolling though more of the information given. "The pak has already downloaded the memories, personality, and body information."

"A half-breed? How did a half-breed managed to be created. None of our soldiers or any of our species has even mated with another species without us finding out. It even has had the time to age and mature. Bring up the blood work and see what irken is responsible for its creation." Obeying the order given Tark began to look through all information the pak provided.

"Sir there is no irken on this planet or even in the sector of the universe responsible for its genetics. It has to be someone outside of our ranks and territory." The tallest exchanged glances before looking back at the screen once more.

"Is there a possibility it was someone from outside the armada. Someone perhaps on a mission to take over a new planet?" purple asked looking to the short irken typing quickly to answer his masters.

"It is possible yes, but not one of our recent invaders. The pak indicates the specimen is 16 years of age. A year for this one being 365 days a year, 24 hours a day, 60 minutes an hour, and 60 seconds in a minute. It is still fairly young and adolescent. But its height is remarkable, perhaps the species the irken responsible for creating it with was one of high stature." Now the tallest were both pleased with the last park and disappointed.

One it meant that if there was a taller irken it was possible their race could grow to higher and stronger forms. Bad news was it was possible they could be replaced. "What else does the pak say about this thing?" red sighed poking at his now warm shake.

"Pak indicates the creature is female." Both tallest looked to the irken in alert and attention. "The genders of the unknown species are separated instead of possessing both sexes in one body like ours. And the Irken responsible for its existence was an older generation, about a 4th gen. Personality of a male."

"What of its ability to learn and intelligence level? And does it say what number the 4th gen is?"

"Above Irken average. And no sir it does not say what the 4th gens name is. I shall investigate further and give you the information once I finish going through the rest of the pak data."

"What of its strength?"

"Above average."

"Anything else we should know about Tark?" Purple asked a little nervous in his seat.

"The specimen has been given an ID by those who created her. Name Fynx. And-" Tark stopped in mid-sentence when he read the next line that appeared on his screen.

"What? What is it Tark. I order you to tell us!" Red shouted beginning to become oddly impatient.

"Specimen is 100% fertile and capable of reproducing both naturally and having DNA strong enough for cloning." Both tallest looked to the navigator as if he were lying right to their faces. Quickly both Irkens got up from their seats and moved to the small computer to be sure the smaller being wasn't fibbing.

There on the screen read the information in bright lettering. "Navigator Tark gather up a retrieval team and get the coordinates of where this pak was activated and find the host."

"Yes my tallest." Tark responded running from the room and heading down corridor after corridor till he reached the break room where the best retrieval team was resting after returning from a previous mission. "The tallest has a new mission for you." Four toothy smiles were the only response.

Earth-

"Ngh. Ow my head." Kerenza groaned pulling herself off the ground so she sat on her knees. She tried to straighten up before she realized her back felt heavier, like she was wearing a backpack. Reaching her hand back to feel what it was something cool and metal like met her touch.

Then memories of the night before flashed in her mind. "Oh fuck, no no no no no no no." she frantically tried to remove the thing from her back, pulling and tugging on the sides in hope it would let go and give way. Instead it only pulled on her skin and she yelped in pain.

"Why won't this thing come off." She began to grow angry with the stubborn thing and started to pull on it again. Moving on her stomach and trying to rip it off, failed, on her knees and jabbing a flat bar underneath the side and jamming it off, failed, and last she tried to short it out with electrical wires. Now I don't have to tell you how well the last one worked out guaranteeing you all know how it ends.

"Ahh!" Kerenza's hair stood on end and she was covered in smoke. Then the quick sound of footsteps could be heard as a very worried Gaz ran down the hall and threw the bedroom door open.

"Kerenza what's the matter? I heard you scream and i-" she looked to the side and noticed a very familiar looking piece of machinery on the girls back. How she had wished she would never see another one again in her life. But here one was, attached to the back of her daughters' body and working. "Kerenza where did you get that thing on your back?"

Kerenza gasped and grabbed a blanket quickly and threw it over her shoulders in a pathetic attempt to try to hide the protrusion. "Mom it isn't bad trust me. I found it in an old abandoned house and tried to fix it up, and then it just started working and moved by itself and attached to me. I can't get it off me."

"What house? Take me there." Gaz' voice came out stern and worried. If it was the house she feared then she knew her days of keeping her previous life a secret were over and burning in front of her. "Now."

Kerenza nodded and got on a pair of shoes. After 10 min of walking in silence both women were standing in front of a broken down green house. Gaz could feel tears running down her face as she looked upon the old thing. How it had fallen apart to shambles since she had last seen it. She had hoped never to return to this place, to just go on living a normal life with her father and daughter.

"Let's go inside Kerenza. There are some things I need to tell you that I should have told you when you were much younger but was too afraid to say anything." Gaz didn't look at the girl, only walking forward and inside the door. Kerenza being as confused as ever followed behind timidly, curious to hear what her mother had to say.

"Here, sit." Gaz motioned for Kerenza to sit next to her on the old couch by patting the old cushion with her hand. Nodding Kerenza took a seat next to her mom and sat down waiting patiently for her to say something. "Honey, there are some things that have happened in the last 17 years that have been very blessing, but also very traumatic for me. You know I love you with all my heart right?"

"Yeah. I love you too mom." She smiled hugging her mom and moving back. Gaz swallowed the painful lump in her throat and continued to speak.

"Baby, I know I never told you about your dad. But I think now that things have gotten this far and with this situation I think it's best I tell you. Your father was someone who was very into the paranormal like you and I. He loved space most of all, dreaming of one day finding aliens and discovering how they lived and worked." Gaz took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Now as you know most people don't believe aliens exist. But they do. Your father did in fact find an alien a long time ago. When we were both still in elementary school he appeared in your dads' class trying to pass himself off as a human. Now he had a really bad disguise, and I mean really bad. The only thing he had on was a terrible 80's elvis style wig and a pair of contacts to hide his eyes." Gaz giggled a little bit as she remembered seeing Zim for the first time.

"Whoa seriously? That's too funny." Kerenza snickered trying to imagine what the alien would look like but failed.

"Yes. Now your father and I were about 10 and 8 years old at the time. So he was a fifth grader while I was only in the third grade. Now the alien tried many times to try to take over the world, he was an invader from his world that conquered many planets for their growing empire. But some years later we found out he had been banished from his home world by his own people because they hated him." Kerenza aww'd.

"That's so horrible. How could they just banish him." Surprised that she was more worried for Zims' feelings than the fact her was there to eradicate the planet was something Gaz didn't expect, but wasn't unwelcomed.

"I don't know. But over the years Zim had somewhat grown to have human emotions, something his race was not meant to have. They weren't meant to have feelings, or really any personalities like us. That's why they are so ruthless. But he became very depressed, and your dad had grown to think of him as a friend as they got older. So he helped him out of the depression and they began to get close to each other. They were friends at first, then they began to become something more. Now honey this is what I'm sure will be a wall breaker for you."

Kerenza nodded her head taking in every bit of information she was getting, getting to hear about her dad for the first time after trying for years to get something she wasn't about to let anything slip her mind.

"The aliens name was Zim. He was much older than your dad. Now your dads' name, you said it a few days ago and it worried me as to how you had come to know it."

"Mom what are you saying?" Kerenza asked looking at her mother very confused and lost.

"Dib was your father's name. He died at the age of 18, a little time after you were born. He and Zim had begun to become…intimate with one another. They loved each other very much to where they were practically inseparable from the other. But things got out of hand. Zim had become extremely protective over Dib to an extreme level. Now this is where it gets stranger, Zim had become pregnant shortly after they started dating."

"But Zim was male right? Isn't that what you said before?" Gaz nodded

"Yes. But on his planet you see their species isn't split up into male and female. Each person has both sexes. Everyone is able to become pregnant and get someone else pregnant. But for Zim it was extremely rare and short of a miracle for him. His race cannot reproduce naturally like we can. It is really rare if one does have a baby by birth."

"Then how did you and dad get together and have me if he was with this Zim alien guy and got him pregnant. Mom I'm really confused." Kerenza complained holding her head.

"I know baby. I will explain everything now." Another deep breath later. "I'm not really your mother honey. I didn't give birth to you. Nor am I your dads' wife. That would be oh so wrong. Dib was not my husband, he was my brother. I'm actually your aunt."

Kerenza stared at Gaz for a few seconds before showing any signs she was even awake or conscious. "Aunt? Then if Dib was my dad, then does that mean Zim was the one who gave birth to me?"

"No. he didn't. You see Dib was administered into a psych ward because of some things. Anyway Zim had broken him out and they came back here. This base was Zims' home. Now this was where I made the worst mistake in my life I will never stop regretting. I felt scared for your dad so I called the police team. They called the swat team and they invaded this place. Zim was taken to a laboratory and he was studied. They took him apart like he was some sort of lab rat, he ended up dying."

"But if that's true then what happened to dad? What did they do to him?" She asked worried and a little shaken. The things she had been dreaming about and seeing the past few days weren't dreams, but instead memories of her own parents, horrible things they had endured.

"Your dad tried to stop them from hurting Zim. But they kept him restrained. After Dib found where they were keeping Zim, or at least what was left of him, he took Zim back to this place and he…buried him in the yard out back. A memorial of sorts. He died a few months later."

Kerenza looked conflicted between several different emotions. Sadness, from hearing what had happened to the couple she now knew as her parents, happiness, since she finally got to know her dad, anger, since Gaz had kept it from her for so long.

"So that means that I'm-" Kerenza began before stopping herself as if she was incapable of saying the rest of her sentence.

"Only half human. Yes baby, you are half irken. That's where you get the light skin, mismatched eyes and very cute antennae. Zim possessed those features. I know he loves you baby. You know those ghosts I said that were in the kitchen the other day?" Gaz asked and got a small nod in response.

"Those ghosts were of your real parents. Zim and Dib, the best couple I had ever seen. I didn't ever want to have something like that with another person. Instead I got you. The one thing in my life I truly ever cared about after that whole ordeal transpired."

Kerenza nodded and looked down at her hands with a sad look. How long had she waited to hear this information, this knowledge? But now that she had heard it somewhere in the dark part of her heart she wished sort of never found out. Now she had the more reason to feel like an outcast. And yet feel even more unique about herself

"Mo-my bad aunty Gaz can we go home now? I kinda want to go to my room and do whatever comes to mind. Maybe draw or take a nap." Gaz nodded and helped Kerenza from her seat. This definitely had taken a toll on the teenage girl. That much was obvious to anyone who looked at her.

When they arrived back at the house Kerenza moved straight up the stairs to her room without a word. Once there she shut the door behind her and moved toward her bed. She removed her contacts and let down her hair. Then she changed into a shirt that was too big on her and barely reached past her mid thigh. Taking off her jeans and bra she clambered onto the bed where she lay down and stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes she began to steadily fall into unconscious. But not before she silently cried herself to sleep for no particular reason. She was so deep into sleep she didn't hear her door open. Gaz peeked through the door and saw the girl sleeping and sighed.

Gaz then headed downstairs and sat at the table with her head in her hands. What had she just done? She told everything about where her little girl had come from, what she was, where Zim came from. She may have just broken what trust she and Kerenza had for keeping it a secret for so long.

"Gaz?" Turning Gaz saw Dib and Zim standing in the doorway. They looked at her with sad looks and walked over to hug her lightly. She looked so tired and sad they felt as if they hugged her any tighter she would break in their arms.

"I told her everything. I couldn't keep lying to her anymore. 16 years was long enough. I just couldn't do it anymore." She sobbed quietly in her brothers' shoulder. He smiled down at her and rubbed her back soothingly trying to console her.

"You told Kerenza about what happened years ago and where she came from?" Zim asked placing a hand on her head. He received a nod and he sighed. "It is alright human. She deserved to know. All that we will need to watch for are any changes in her behavior and personality."

Dib looked at Zim with a small smile and nodded. "Yeah Gaz. It isn't your fault. It was going to happen eventually. Better now than later when she has a family or something." She smiled back and wiped her eyes.

"I guess you're right. I just felt so bad for hiding it from her for as long as I did. If you want to go see her she is in her room sleeping." All three of them laughed and made their way up the stairs, feeling as if things could only get better from here on. Too bad the happiness would end in just a few short months. Irken Retrievers were not a gentle or sympathetic group of people to meet with no matter what the circumstance.

_line break-

**Omg finally I finished this chapter. Slow update lately. Please R&R. I would like it very much if this got a little more popular, but that is up to you guys who read it. Thank you for those who have reviewed so far it makes me very happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow 12 reviews, I feel so special. I'm glad people are enjoying this story, but enough with this little introduction thing. Let's move on to the reason you all clicked on this story in the first place. Enjoy. Today's song of inspiration .com/watch?v=tKi9Z-f6qX4&feature=relmfu**

**-Line break-**

"Does anyone know why the tallest wanted us to come out here anyway, I mean the planet is so small and has nothing useful in terms of resources. Why bother even go near it?" The irken known as Surge complained kicking his feet up on the control panel.

"Does it matter?" Retriever Clik responded with a bored stare. "The tallest ordered us to go to the planet and report to them once we land in a secluded area. And get your feet off the panel Surge; you'll mess up my navigating." In annoyance for the others sloppy and all together intolerable attitude Click moved his hand over and threw Surges feet off the panel.

"Would you two stop bitching and just keep it quiet." Retriever Zan snapped angrily. "I swear you two can't go even the shortest time without fighting. Would you guys just screw each other and stop with this whole fake hate act already. It would be really great." Both Clik and Surge glared at him, making Zan shut his mouth before they did it for him.

"Alright there is no need to tear out the others throat." Nare sighed at his so called partners' petty argument. "The tallest only ordered us to retrieve one thing off the planet they deem to be very helpful to our race. An individual of youth, the information given to us by the tallest informs that the specimen has very high potential, strength, and physical abilities. We will be given further orders when we land."

The other Irkens sighed. Clik and Surge stopped arguing and were now sitting in silence. Zan was going through weapon supplies to be sure everything was accounted for and Zan was looking through information on the planet. The planet had many things that could be weaknesses to them. Water was one that would dissolve and burn their skin. Meat or bloody animal flesh would fuse to their bodies and burn like water. And even some foods were toxic and inedible. They were lucky they had enough preserves.

"Hey Nare?" Zan asked popping his head through the doorway to the docking bay.

"What?" Nare said without looking up from his tablet computer.

"How long is it going to take for us to get to the planet and how long are we going to be on it?"

"We will arrive at the planet in a few hours if we continue at this speed, and how long we are on the planet depends on our target and how willing it will be. We could be there for months for all we know before we can take it." Honestly was Zan just not taught right in his training for this or was he really just this stupid.

"Oh, because we only have enough preserves to last about 3 ½ months." So much for luck Nare sighed and waved the other off so he could be alone and think. It was going to be a long and tiring few months.

Earth-

"Oh Kerenza your up. I thought you had fallen asleep." Gaz smiled walking to the girls' bed

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep anymore. Something's wrong." She looked to her window, gazing at the dark sky. (ok this link goes to a song that is related to this scene, it's called Erabareshi mono) "I'm gonna go take a walk…or something." The teen sighed throwing the blankets off of her and walking to the closet to get a pair of shoes.

"Take an umbrella honey it's pouring out there." Kerenza heard Gaz say but it went unheeded as she simply grabbed the shoes and walked out the door and to the front door. "I'll be back later." She said in monotone and closed the door behind her.

Gaz sighed looking out the window and watching as Kerenza made her way down the wet sidewalk. "I have a feeling things are going to be a lot harder and more complicated." She left the room after that to go to the kitchen and prepare a nice dinner for when Kerenza returned.

Small drop after drop Kerenza would count as they hit the ground and littered her skin in tiny magnifying puddles. Her world was ass turned around now. The more she thought of it the more she realized she didn't belong or match. Her thinking was different; more strategic, flexible in certain situations. Her body wasn't really equipped for her surroundings. More strength than she needed even if her body looked like it wouldn't even be able to hold up a small dumbbell without strain.

The sky was cloudy and dark as she peered at it from her standing point on the sidewalk. From her view it appeared the sky was crying in mourn. Some stars peeked from the dark vapors, twinkling brightly of their will. Even a few shooting stars moved across the sky, piercing through the heavens.

Kerenza smiled a small bit at the thought. Heaven, was it even real now? Did it exist now that she knew there were things beyond faith? Hell she was even a part of the beyond. Snorting at her own accusation about herself she kept moving forward. A few minutes later the young teen found herself in a small park. There was a large pond, and across from it benches running along flowered hedges. Willow trees blew in the small breeze with leaves flowing in the wind.

She moved down toward the large pond and sat down on the small dirt edge, dipping her hand in the cool water and creating ripples on its surface. Sighing heavily she fell on her back and gazed at the sky again. More shooting stars, one right after another. Water hitting her face and clothes. 'If things could be like this forever' she thought.

-back with Irkens-

"proximity warning, planet ahead." The ship warned

"Finally." Surge groaned kicking his feet up on the control conceal again.

"Dammit surge what did I tell you about putting your feet up on the controls? You're going to mess up my piloting." Clik glared reaching for the others foot and trying to throw it off. Surge only moved away keeping his feet placed in the same place.

"You're not my boss Clik so back off." He sneered back, resulting in another weak and petty argument between the two retrievers, leaving Nare and Zan to listen to their fighting with much annoyance.

"Would it be too much trouble for you two to stop tearing at each other's throats?" Nare said slightly annoyed. "If you keep this up the tallest just might demote you guys to clean up crew. Or perhaps send you to food courtia with sizz lor." All four Irkens cringed at the name and mention of the horrible planet.

"I'll stop when Surge stops trampling and testing my patience."

"And I'll stop pestering you when you stop telling me what to do." Surge bit back.

"Proximity warning! Reaching planets stratosphere. Initiating emergency crash landing." Every Retriever looked at the navigation board with wide eyes and agape mouths.

"Well" Zan said putting his hands on his sides. "This sucks. What a way to start out day one."

-Earth, park-

"And five." Kerenza sighed. She was so bored she had resorted to counting shooting stars that ran across the dark sky. "Hey look there's another one." She chuckled watching a particularly bright star moving out of the darkness. And it only seemed to get bigger as it neared her area. "Wonder where it's gonna land." She mused watching as it suddenly changed directions and was now headed towards her.

"Shit! Apparently it wants to land on me." She jumped quickly to her feet and ran out of the way just seconds before a flaming object that seemed to break apart on impact with the ground. The force was even strong enough to throw Kerenza to the ground and cause her head to become fuzzy.

After hearing a few voices that argued with one another they left, leaving her in silence while her head cleared. Groaning after a few minutes of laying on the cold ground she managed to pick herself up off the ground. The ground was soaked, like way soaked, more than just rain. Looking behind her she noticed the large pond had less water in it. And in the pond a large metal ship like machine sat soaked and filled.

"Hello!" she called out walking over skittishly. No movement or sound replied. Moving closer a little more she noticed a form sitting in the front of it in some sort of seat. It was another green boy, much like the one her aunt described. Zim was the name.

Nare was barely conscious. His whole body ached and burned. The water was filling up the cock pit faster than he was able to escape it. His skin cracked and burned black as the painful liquid licked his flesh, leaving the cracks to bleed oozing purplish blood. Was this how he was going to die, his so called partners abandoning him because they thought her was dead. His own body refused to move at his command, his pak was so damaged he doubted even if he got out of the ship alive he would die shortly after without its support.

Then the sound of splashing water reached his lekku, but he was far too tired and in pain to even open his eyes to see who or what was approaching him. Whether it was hostile or not didn't bother him much, maybe if he was lucky it would kill him and end his horrible never ending agony.

Small hands gripped his strap that held him in his seat, tearing it off him and slicing it away. Then the same hands moved him up and out of the chair, hoisting him up and over its own body. When he was finally out a small wave of moving water splashed against his legs. He gave a small whimper in pain and he heard a small gasp as well as a small apology and his body moving up more and away from the burning substance.

After what seemed like hours Nare felt his body become suddenly engulfed by soft fabrics and warmth. He let out a small relieved sigh and relaxed. Though he knew he probably shouldn't, he didn't know if the thing that helped him was dangerous or not. If it would kill him, eat him, or even torture him. But he was too weak to even care before he succumb to sleep.

-a few minutes before-

"Oh god." Kerenza covered her mouth with her hand. "He looks bad, his skin is all black and bleeding." She hissed lightly when she approached him a little more, moving slowly through the water. He seemed to be knocked out and he definitely wasn't moving much. So she got inside the thing and cut his belt off of him. Then she helped him out of his seat and hoisted him on her back, carrying him out of the pond.

She freaked a small bit when she heard him give a small whimper and moved him up higher on her body. After half an hour of careful moving Kerenza finally reached her house, managing to open the front door of her house with a little difficulty she moved them both into the house.

"Kerenza is that you?" Gaz asked from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

"Yeah it's me. I'm gonna go to my room for the night. I'm not really hungry for anything; I'll come down and get something later when I do though." Gaz said it was alright and she would leave some left overs in the fridge for when she did decide to come and eat.

Carefully Kerenza snuck up to her room with the stranger still leaning on her body. She moved into her room and set him on the bed, looking him up and down to get a general idea at how bad his wounds were. He was in bad shape all over his torso and legs; his skin was cracking and bleeding. His face was scrunched in a painful look. She felt bad for him. So she came to a conclusion. She was going to help him.

Kerenza ran to the bathroom and rummaged through every cabinet and drawer till she found what she needed. Several rolls of gauze and bandages, medical tape and waterless salve. Moving back in the room she stooped low by the bedside. She placed the materials on the blankets and moved closer to the guy. He was and Irken, that much she knew. His skin was slightly darker than hers. His stalks were shorter and didn't curl.

He was built larger than her in his chest but was still thin compared to human males. Shaking her head she moved her hands lightly over his clothes and began to remove the damp articles. She blushed brightly and pulled her hands back in recoil when he stirred a little in response to her touch.

"This is going to be tough." She groaned and set to work. If her parents were alive and knew she was doing this she could pretty much guess she would be grounded.

**-line break-**

**Yay next chapter done. Thank you to those who have reviewed. And Special thanks to Feeling-Grand for beta reading this for me. I will see you guys next time in chapter ten, what will happen when Nare wakes up in a strange room, and a girls room on top of it. I don't even know the answer yet myself. But please stay tuned. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And hello everyone and welcome to ch.10 of "The Dream". I'm happy to say I've finally blown up my writers block with the Help of my wonderful Beta reader Feeling-Grand. This chapter is dedicated to you chakita I thank you for all your help and support for this story. So I will start this so you don't have to keep waiting.**

"We're so dead when the tallest find out that we left Nare." Zan paced back and force between the old dusty room in an old abandoned factory that him and the others had taken temporary shelter in. He was having a squeedily-spooch attack over it. There was no doubt in his mind the Tallest would have them shot out of an air lock if they found out they ditched the best information retrieval subordinate.

Reaching a hand up Surge grabbed the back of Zans' uniform and harshly pulled him down to sit his ass on the floor. "Would you calm down and relax you smeet. He was unresponsive and his pak was damaged, there was too much water and his wounds were guaranteed fatal, there was nothing we could do for him. It's safe to presume he probably died after we crashed since none of us detected any electrical signature from his Pak."

Zan only looked down at the floor still worried about what the tallest would do to them if they were punished. "But seriously Zan you need to let it go, this can't be the first time you've lost a fellow comrade. I mean that's the whole point of our cloning and paks. There are tons of us so there is no need for us to get attached or friendly."

"I know that. Geez you don't have to lecture me about it." He sighed using a communicator from his pak and sending out a transmission to the tallest to let them know they had landed on the planet, save one casualty.

"Very well, set up base at your current location and create your disguises. We want you to find the target as fast as you can and apprehend it. And I believe you deserve to know what you are looking for yes?" Red asked

All three Irkens nodded. "What you are looking for is a Hybrid, female to be exact. This information is strictly confidential and you are to tell this to no one else is that understood?" again more nods.

"Good, if we find out that you have leaked any information to anyone including our own race that you will all be hacked and deactivated. This youth is a mix breed of Irken and what we have to come to know as human. It is female and is only that, her sex is not mixed like ours. She is very adaptive to her surroundings and is very intelligent so be on your guard and alert. Her strength is not to be taken lightly, she does not have any fighting styles or any practice but there is no doubt she can still put up a fight and her pak will initiate a protective sequence to insure her survival. That is all, report back when you have found her and gathered more info."

"Yes my tallest." They all saluted. The transmission ended and the three Irkens set to work on setting up the base and disguises. But secretly they were all ready to blow the place up for its disgusting state. When this was over they were going to blow the planet to bits if the tallest allowed them.

"Do you think we will be able to find the hybrid easily?" Surge looked to Clik who was stacking boxes of their preserve supplies and drawing up designs for the base.

"Not sure. If it has had time to develop as much as the files given to us say then it should blend in with the population easily so it might be a little difficult." Finishing the designs he set the drill and planted it into the ground. Several large tubes and wires erupted from the ground, moving through the soil and cement, connecting to power plants and information centers. Once finished all three headed inside and set to work on their plans and disguises for the mission ahead.

-Next day, Membrane home-

The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping loudly, and children were shouting in the middle of the street about who crashed into whose tricycle. Really it does in fact happen. The bright UV rays shone brightly through the small slits between the curtains of a certain hybrids room.

Nare grimaced and turned away from the invading light when they shined on his eyes. Opening them he peered at the ceiling. It was covered in little plastic objects. They looked like they gave of a slight florescent glow. He determined they absorbed UV rays from the sun and lit up when they released them in the absence of the light.

He groaned and tried to sit up but immediately fell back down onto the bed hissing in pain. He looked down to see that he was covered in bandages and had been taken care of. He was even in different clothing. It was somewhat clingy and tight on his body. He was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants with small little white skulls decorating the legs. His arms were wrapped a little loosely and were purple spotted due to the bleeding.

Nare looked around and sighed, his hand falling off the side of the bed. To his surprise his hand had brushed up against something solid and soft. Looking down he saw a figure sitting by the side of the bed with a calm look. Sleeping is what is was called, Irkens didn't do it often but it was a luxury. The being was strange. It had light skin that was a mixture of green and, white?

It had a reasonable amount of fur on its head but nowhere else that he could see. A blanket covered it while it rested against the dresser. Its eyes fluttered open a little before rubbing them and looking about the room. (Kerenza is in her disguise so Nare won't know it's her that's the half-breed.)

"Oh you're awake." It smiled at him standing up with the blanket still wrapped around its shoulders and back. Nare only stared at it with uncertainty, so with the little power he had left in his pak he initiated a pak scan to get a good amount of information on it. "Eww your wounds bled through the gauze. Here I'll re-wrap them."

Kerenza knelt down and grabbed the new wrappings and sat on the side of the bed. "May I?" she motioned looking at his chest that resembled a mummy. Nare gave a small nod and with a smile Kerenza began to take off the old bandages, moving closer to his body as she had to maneuver her body around his in order to get them off around his back.

Nare watched her intently, studying her every move. She seemed harmless enough, but he still kept his guard up just in case. "What is your name?" he asked. Kerenza looked up at him before continuing her work.

"My name is Kerenza. And might I ask who you are mister no name?" she teased throwing away the old bandages and unwrapping a roll of new ones. Nare just watched her with slitted eyes. She didn't seem to know what or who he was, was this planet so isolated and un-advanced it had never seen another life form.

"The name that was installed to me is Nare. I am male by my personality." Why was he telling the enemy about himself, the tallest would have him deactivated if they knew he was giving out vital information?

"Oh, sounds like a nice name. Well I'm glad to make your acquaintance Nare." She smiled standing up. "Are you hungry at all? I could get you something to eat." Her offer sounded strange at first and Nare wasn't entirely sure how to answer. Irkens were never considerate to each other. Only devoted to their leaders and more worried about themselves.

His squeedily-spooch answered for him though before he was even able to verbally say anything. It growled loudly in irritation to not being full. He sighed placing a hand over his wrapped abdomen. "Yes, some sustenance does sound appealing for my current situation."

With a clap of the hands and a small giggle Kerenza bounced on her heels. "Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes with something for you to eat." Running from the room she bolted down the stairs, but not before falling on her face when she missed the last step. "I curse you stairs, forever and eternity." She glared at them for a good 5 seconds before remembering why she had risked falling down them in the first place.

"Kerenza are you ok baby?" Gaz turned to see her niece walk into the kitchen rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah I'm good. The war between the stairs and I is still raging. Extra extra long war between local girl and stairs still carries on." She waved her arm in the air as if she were holding a news paper bundle in her hand. "Anyway I'm just here to get some food. What do we have for breakfast this fine Sunday morning?"

Gaz chuckled. "You are a silly child you know that?" Kerenza nodded making an epic face.

"Indeed, thank you for noticing." Kerenza replied with a small curtsey.

"Alright, well I made some chocolate chip pancakes with some hash browns using fresh potatoes without the oil and preserves, and some juice." Gaz moved all the food to a tray and handed it to Kerenza, placing a kiss on her head sweetly.

"Hey aunt Gaz, are my parents' ghosts still here? Like in the house itself?" Gaz nodded

"Yeah they're floating around in the house somewhere. Kerenza did you take my paranormal studies book from my room. That had a catalog of all the demons recorded in history."

Thinking back to a few days before Kerenza remembered taking a large leather book from her moms' room with a familiar sign on the front that looked an awful lot like the one she had found on a page of notes she found in Zims', her fathers, base. "Yeah I did. I wanted to look something up I saw in a book at school."

Buying into the lie Gaz agreed she could look at it so long as she put it back when she was done with it. The girl happily agreed and moved up to her room whereupon opening the door she saw Nare up and looking through the books on her shelf.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she scolded setting the tray down on her work desk. "You need rest or you'll re-open your wounds." Nare jumped slightly at her sudden entrance and stared at her, then he was dragged back to the bed and forced to sit down.

"I am perfectly capable of walking and moving around. I don't need any rest." Nare tried to sit up and again he pushed down onto the many fabrics and pillows. This female was beginning to irritate him.

"No you're going to sit down and allow your wounds to heal. I'll tie you down to the bed with ropes if I have to." They glared at each other hard.

"I am fine." The retriever persisted with authority that made Kerenza falter just a little.

"Liar." She retorted. "I can see your body shaking as you stand on your burned and marred legs. You are not strong enough to go about without help. Now sit down and just eat." Nare sighed and looked the other way. Feeling triumphant in winning the argument Kerenza grabbed the tray and sat down next to him holding out a fork for him to take.

"Eat. You'll need the energy." It wasn't entirely true; Nares' pak was beginning to repair itself with each passing minute. Working at about 58% it was giving his body energy from its storage cells. He would get out of this place when he was back up to a normal percentage and health. He needed to find his team's base and find the hybrid so he could get back to the massive and earn his pay.

But he had to keep up the act that he was helpless or he could be considered suspicious and attacked. After his pak ran the scan on the being he found out it was a single sex organism. It was Female, age 16, fairly adolescent, very mature and intelligent with high adapting capabilities. It was true she peaked his interest but he had better things to do than wonder about some girl that had nothing to do with his mission.

He took the utensil anyway and began to eat the food provided to him. His eyes went wide when he took the first bite of one of the chocolate pancakes. "What is this, it's sweet." He smiled which reminded Kerenza about a small child smiling when they got a bag of candy.

"It's a chocolate pancake. I can't eat many things here because of all the preservatives that people put in them. So I have to eat certain things. I can't eat meat, with the exception of fish because they aren't pumped full of nasty hormones and crap. And I have a huge sweet tooth." She smiled taking a bite from her own flour cake. "No matter how much I eat though I always stay this thin. It's like I burn it off right as it hits my stomach."

Nare nodded. Her system was much like an Irkens'; sugar was a necessity, much like these humans needed protein. "Strange, your bodily system is much different than others of your race." His comment caught her off guard.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She looked to her ceiling, gazing at the little plastic stars and planets. "But I know I'm not like them. I've always known I never belonged here…or there."

"There?" Nare asked looking to see her gazing at her roof. She nodded angling her head to look at him with a small smile.

"Up there." She pointed to the stars. Nare raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Was she meaning space? "You're talking about the rest of the universe yes?" another nod was his answer. Talking to her made him feeling oddly calm and relaxed, something he hadn't felt since he was a tiny smeet fresh from the smeetery.

"Yes. I have always been fascinated with the stars, planets, other galaxies, you name it. I feel slightly empty when I look up and see the stars twinkling, feeling like I should be out there, yet I'm shackled to the ground here, unable to go out and see what's missing in my life." Nare was fascinated by her words and found he was actually feeling slightly empathetic for her.

Wait? He was feeling empathetic? How was that possible, an Irken was supposed to be void of any emotions or feelings, but here they were clouding his mind and over running his Pak. But he couldn't compel himself to stop, instead going for listening to her more

"Maybe one of these days I could take you up to see them." Nare mentally scolded himself. What was he saying! How could he say those things, she was an enemy specie. She was doing something to him, but what he couldn't figure out.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Kerenza asked looking next to her to look him in the eyes. She never noticed before but they were a brilliant purple red color. A nice mix of both that reminded her of a lave crystal being held up to the light. He nodded and she thanked him.

"I should rest; my Pak needs to recharge its storage cells." Nare sighed moving to lie on the bed with his back facing the wall. A safety precaution for his race seeing as their pak was their life and it could be ripped from them if exposed.

"Alright." Kerenza picked up the garbage and moved the tray on her desk. "I'll check on you later then. I hope you feel better." The door closed behind her as she left the room, letting Nare wait for a few seconds to be sure when she was gone. When she was he sat up and looked out the window. It was beginning to get cloudy and look like the planet was going through the normal cycle to re-hydrate itself. Rain as these people put it. There would be no way for him to leave the premises without risking death again.

But as he stared out the translucent glass he started to think it might not be a bad plan to stay here and learn more about this race. The girl seemed to know a lot about the planet itself, much more than he did so she could prove to be very useful. But she seemed like she didn't exactly fit in with the native people that inhabited the dirt rock. By her scan he took showed she had the DNA that proved she did.

Her body language and way of thinking was much more practical and more on realism. Science appeared to be her favorite subject; art flooded her room from wall to wall. Drawing after drawing, and painting after painting lay all over the place, every one of them being of a different planet or some sort of space related object.

Nare needed to contact the rest of his team so they could find him; they wouldn't know what was bad or good here. And he highly doubted they could get along without him having to tear them apart. Especially Surge and Clik. He didn't know what their problem was but jeeze if they weren't separated they would kill each other without a second thought.

Nare decided he would worry about it later and decided to actually sleep again. Better to recharge the body naturally than to use storage cells un-necessarily. Lying down he pulled the blankets to his chest and fell asleep.

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to try." Dib was walking alongside Zim to the house from their outing to the park.

Zim rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "But it could Dib. If we tamper with anything it could have drastic affects." Dib groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Zim I know you want to speak and to her as much as I do. I saw and heard what you were saying to her two nights ago. I know you long for her acknowledgement, to know you exist and care for her. All I'm proposing is we could visit her just once in her dreams and talk."

Walking into the house and climbing up the stairs Zim leaned his back against Kerenzas' bedroom door. Feeling a presence behind it he sighed looking up to Dib with an uncertain look. "Dib-love please listen to me." He pleaded threading his fingers in Dibs. "I wish to let her know I love her, that much is true." His throat ached in pain as he fought to keep tears back. "But I don't want to run the risk of her rejecting us. I know she accepts us as two males being lovers. But what if she doesn't want us near her? That she doesn't want us around? I don't think I can handle the rejection of having my own smeet not want me by her."

Small tears ran from his eyes and down his cheeks. Dib looked down at the Irken and moved to kiss the tears away. Zim had every right to be afraid and not want to go through with it. Truth was he was afraid too. "Zim listen, I know you're afraid. But I want you to know I am too. But if we don't do this then she will have to live with never knowing us. We're her parents, we should be there for her even in death and yet we haven't. Please, let's just try once." Zim still didn't look at him, still averting his eyes.

Smiling Dib moved his hand up to cup his lovers' cheeks and bring him into a loving kiss. There was no real movement between their lips. Just a light kiss that he poured all his love into to show the alien he cared and would help him through anything.

When they separated Zims' face was flushed with a light purple hue, one he was always ashamed of. "Fine Dib you win this argument. But as an apology to me in case this fails I get to top you." Dib laughed kissing his head.

"Alright deal." With it settled the two opened the door to go greet their daughter but were shocked to find out she wasn't in the room…or bed. Instead an injured male irken lay sleeping. "Who the hell is that?"

**Wahoo ch.10 is done. Tell me what you guys think in your reviews. And I will be having a vote. You guys tell me is you want Kerenza and Nare to end up as lovers, or if you want them to end up as close friends in the future. No matter what though the outcome will be tragic and sad in the future chapters in order to follow the plot I have in store. Post KN if you want them as lovers and KNF for just close friends. Thank you for reading this I hope you all visit me for the next ch. Thank you for 14 reviews people I'm so happy. And can you all guess what's going to happen with Surge and Clik?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I'm back with an early update. I want to remind you all that this will turn into a very sad and tragic story in future chapters. So Feeling-Grand I say we change the rating to M, I don't want people to start complaining that this story is mature instead of teen. I hate complainers. Anyway enough of my stupid bitching, let's move onto the reason you all are here. Please R&R and tell your friends, tell your friends pets, Tell your friends pets friends about this totally random story I have, this chapter is the longest one I've made so far.**

"Who the hell is that?" Zim was referring to the Irken resting peacefully in his daughters' bed. Using his Pak he ran a scan to look at its ID and bio records to see when and where it was created. After it was finished he could only stand there in shock. The individual on the bed was an Irken cloned from the only smeetery on Terrsinc, the war planet. It was used to train special subordinates to be the top invaders and information retrievers. They were made for special tactics and missions that even the strongest soldier could not succeed in.

This particular Irken however was one he had seen before. When he was an elite soldier for the Irken military he was placed to watch over the new subordinates and chart their progress and place them accordingly to the rank they were deemed most to be useful and fit for. Nare…this was the 8th gen. smeet Zim was watching over from a distance. Ranz was the other elite who had actually been put in charge of charting him. He only observed while he charted his own assigned smeet.

Nare was a smeet not to be trifled with in any situation. He showed massive strategic skills and manipulative abilities. His strength was unmatched and beyond that of our oldest Irkens on record. But much to the tallests' disappointment he showed no signs of real violence. He was a calm and relaxed smeet. It was a rare fluke in the species, so instead of being placed in an invader testing he was moved to the information retrieval center to be trained.

He was there for his graduation from the academy. Zim knew at that time he was going to be a tough Irken that no one should be messed with. And here he was, 314 years later, standing across from the very Irken he watched grow into a killing machine lying in his daughters room sleeping.

"Dib we need to keep Kerenza away from this Irken at all costs." Zim warned looking to Dib with a very worried look that made Dib uneasy and worry just the same.

"Why, is this Irken dangerous?" The question sounded stupid once it left his lips. Of course it was, it was an Irken, there was no more explanation needed for him to know it was a danger. If they had any way of protecting Kerenza from him they would need to go inside her rem sleep tonight when she finally fell asleep.

Zim nodded walking over and glaring down at the figure with dangerously slitted eyes. "This Irken is known as Nare, I watched him develop into one of most lethal Irken our species has ever seen. But he didn't exactly live up to our tallests' hopes, he was very calm and didn't seem hostile in anyway, so he was placed in information retrieval. There is no doubt in my mind he will kill anyone who gets in his way of getting what he wants."

Zim bared his teeth and out of anger he raised his hand and delivered a fast and vicious punch to the younger's gut. Nares eyes flew open fast upon the impact that forced itself onto his damaged torso. He sputtered and coughed, leaning over the side of the bed in case he coughed up any necessary blood. The immediate response has surprised both parties, one being surprised to be hit suddenly, and the other surprised to see there was even contact and a reaction.

"What on Irk was that?" Nare gasped holding his lower stomach that was now bleeding once more. Lifting his head with struggle he raised his eyes to see two people standing just across from him. One was just like the girl he had been speaking to a few minutes before, save he looked more like the others of the race; on his left was an Irken, and a tall one. He was nearly as tall as the tallest and a few inches taller than himself.

Zim stood erect with perfect posture with his shoulders pulled back with a very stern look on his face. He looked much like he did when he was respected by other, the look of someone who had no remorse or pity. "State your name subordinate and your rank."

Nare just stared for a second. But who wouldn't? After all he was now face to face with an unfamiliar Irken who gave off a homicidal presence that had the demeanor of a high standing higher up.

"Now soldier!" Nare slipped from the bed and landed on the floor, bending his arm uncomfortably and the wrong way when he landed. Quickly he righted himself and saluted. Dib was surprised and smiled at the scrambling young man.

Nare was fumbling around for what seemed like hours to him which in reality was a mere few seconds. "Information retrieval sir!" he sounded highly with a bit of nervousness wavering in his voice. This was not how he expected things to go.

"Information retrieval huh?" Zim mulled it over before speaking again. "And what generation are you?" Zim continued to question even though he knew what the answers were. But he had to keep up the appearance he didn't know who the boy was so as to keep himself off of suspicion borders.

"I am an 8th generation." Now Zim would have liked to ask more question of the boy about why he was here and the purpose of the tallest sending him but unfortunately he never got the chance as Kerenza had opened the door holding a blanket and pillow.

Nare instantly looked to her and the two men standing in front of him. "Nare what are you doing out of bed?" Kerenza threw her stuff down and ran over to him without a second thought. Nare was taken by surprise when she ran directly between and past the two men in front of her as if they weren't there. When truly they weren't real in living aspects, but in death they existed.

"You've ripped your stitches I sewed up." She sighed helping him sit on the bed. "Wait here while I go get some more supplies to patch you up." She left the room and headed to the other bathroom to get more antibiotics since she had exhausted the ones that were under her own sink.

"She didn't even see you." Nare said finally understanding what was going on. These two weren't even living anymore, nothing but lost existences without a host body to keep them in place in the physical world. "I get it now. You two are lost manifestations of former living people am I correct?" neither Zim nor Dib answered.

This made Nare smirk widely. "So tell me why you two are stuck here in this specific living area? Did you perhaps not complete what you had set out to do when you were alive?"

"That is none of your concern pal so back off." Dib snapped through gritted teeth. He took a step forward but didn't go farther than that when he was abruptly stopped by Zim who had moved his arm in front of him to keep him back.

"Don't instigate anything Dib. He is only trying to get information from you." Zim looked back to Nare with an angry glare, Nare just continued to smile. "I'm back" Kerenza happily said running into the room with her arms full.

Nare nodded giving a small smile in her direction at her. "I thank you for taking care of me and treating my wounds." He thanked her looking down at her as she unwrapped the bloodied bandaging and carefully cleaned the wound with a special alcohol her grandpa had made just in case her skin reacted to water.

"No problem." Kerenza chuckled cleaning the horrible burns that were now nothing but small little welts that looked much better than the night before. "So Nare now that you're awake what do you want to do for the rest of the day? It's only about 2 so it's still early."

Nare gave it some thought before he gave an answer. "Whatever really, there isn't much I can when in this state." Kerenza nodded looking around her room and turned to her working desk. Meanwhile the irken on the bed was still watching Zim and Dib intently, and they in turn were watching him as well to be sure he didn't try to pull anything.

"How about we play a game of DDR?" She offered placing twin dancing mats on the floor in front of her tv. Nare wasn't sure what DDR was but he didn't think it would be that bad to try. "This won't be enough to make your wounds re-open so we can do this without worry." Turning on the gaming system Kerenza had set the game up to duel dancer mode and she showed him how the game was designed and played.

After the first few rounds Nare wasn't very good, resulting in a tiny bit of playful teasing from our favorite hybrid. But then after he had gotten used to the controls he began to kick Kerenzas' butt at it. After hours of non-stop play they ended up tying. It was around 7:30 at night when they finally stopped, both sitting up against the bed side panting and breathing heavily.

"Damn for a beginner you're pretty good." She commented patting his shoulder and standing. Nare laughed looking to her with a soft gaze. She had for some reason made him feel at ease and calm. He wondered what it was about her that made him so comfortable.

"Once an irken learns something we are able to increase our abilities in order to succeed. But for someone who can't do that without practice I say you did very well." Kerenza rolled her eyes and poked his cheek.

"Don't think you're so cool." She warned. "The next time we play I will beat you." Nare happily accepted her challenge and lied down on the bed. Kerenza had said she was going to bathe before heading to bed and grabbed an extra set of clothes so she could change in the bathroom after she finished.

When she was gone Nare turned his attention to a very annoyed Zim who glared at him harshly. "Is she important to you?" no answer. Zim just got up and left the room without a word. "Don't let him get to you Zim." 20 minutes passed and Kerenza came out of the warm and humid bathroom with a towel on her head, moving it back and forth across her hair to dry any water that still soaked the black locks.

Nare caught sight of her as soon as she emerged and his cheeks burned hotly for some reason. His face was lit with a slight purple hue. He didn't know what the purpose of it was or why he face had filled with large amounts of heated blood. Kerenza had stepped out wearing short mid-thigh black boxer shorts and a dark tank-top with long white swirls tangling around the fabric.

"Well I feel so much better." She sighed happily tossing the towel in the bathroom on the sink. "Are you ok Nare, you're all purple." Moving to the bed Kerenza moved to place a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

He nodded pushing her back away from him. "I am perfectly fine. My body is merely reacting and healing itself. No reason to worry over me." Kerenza didn't fully buy the story he was giving her but she didn't press it anymore.

"Hey when you crashed here, I heard other voices, were they friends of yours?"' Friends?'Nare chuckled to himself at the thought. 'No they could hardly be considered friends.'

"Not friends, more like close comrades." Kerenza tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"Even comrades can be considered friends. Don't you ever wish you had someone you could be around with and be happy?" sure the questions sounded innocent enough to humans, but to Irkens her questions were one of a sort of taboo. No one needed anyone; no one was made to be happy. Only extreme work and loyalty existed.

"I have no desire to need anyone like that, for there is a good chance that they will die sometime within a few days of even talking to them last. There are so many of us there is no purpose in even getting close to another individual." Kerenza cast her eyes down.

"Sounds like a lonely life to me." She said softly getting off the bed. "Hey Nare do you consider us friends?"

Nare looked at her with a surprised expression. Did he consider a friend? She wasn't a threat in any way, sure she was part of the enemy specie, but she had helped him instead of killing him right from the start. She even kept him entertained while he rested and regained his power. And if he wasn't mistaken she had even improved his Pak from when he damaged it.

"Not sure. But I can say I don't consider you a threat to my purpose here or my life." There was a silent pause for a few seconds before Kerenza smiled with a small giggle.

"Works for me." She clapped her hands and lost balance, falling off the bed onto her back. "Ow!" she shouted shooting up holding her spine.

"You injured at all?" Nare asked looking over the side of the bed at her. She shook her head indicating she was fine. When she did finally stand she said she was sorry for worrying him and turned to the desk to get her pillow and blanket.

What Nare had spotted shocked him beyond belief. On her back was a Pak with three tri-colored dots decorating the silver metal. He looked back at her and smirked widely. 'So she is the one I was sent here to find.' Well now that he knew where his target was he could easily find his fellow retrievers and take her to the tallest. He had already gained her trust and that gave him the upper hand.

Using his pak he sent out a small transmission to the tallest, a secret camera of sorts so they were able to see what he saw.

-Massive-

"Sirs we have an incoming transmission from retriever Nare. Do we accept?" both tallest exchanged glances to each other.

"Accept the transmission." Red ordered, no sooner than they had accepted the request they were looking into a small space that had one person sitting propped up and the other standing by a door collecting items.

Nare bowed his head before speaking. "Greetings my tallest." Red and Purple nodded at his gesture.

"If we are not mistaken retriever Nare, we were under the impression that you had perished upon impact with the planet's surface." Nare nodded at Reds accusation and responded with an appropriate answer.

"I may as well have been. But much to my luck or not I was rescued by a passing enemy specie. I was taken into this living area and my wounds treated. I have been here for 2 solar and lunar cycles while my pak repaired itself."

"Then your next step should be to contact your other team mates and reassemble with them." Purple commented with a small frown.

"I understand that my tallest, but I am calling because I have news I feel you will be very much eager to hear, or rather see." He corrected himself with a small smirk.

"And what news have you come upon Nare?" Red questioned, his patience wearing thin by each passing second.

"I have found the target you assigned us to find." Nare moved the camera a tad bit to the right to allow them to see Kerenza in full view. Both tallest looked her up and down.

"Are you sure that's her? She doesn't look like the bio scan shown to us a few days previous." Purple asked pointing to the obvious differences in her appearance. For one her eyes weren't like theirs and she didn't have any lekku.

"I am sure my tallest. She is wearing a disguise. But the pak on her back confirms that she is the one you want the others and me to bring back. I have already gained her trust, she is unaware of the danger she is in."

Both tallest nodded their heads, pleased to hear of the progress that Nare had made. "Very good Nare, continue with getting closer and lowering her guard. Locate the others of your team and let them know of your discovery. Once she is apprehended without any harm, bring her back to us. We will give you two weeks time to have her in your possession and back on the massive so we can proceed with the trial runs."

Nare accepted his instructions and bid his tallest farewell, saying he would talk to them again when he was aboard the massive again. Late evening soon turned to late night and both Kerenza and Nare had fallen to slumbers regular calling.

It was now that Dib and Zim decided it would be a good time to speak to their daughter and warn her of the danger. "Do you think she will listen?" Zim asked looking down at his sleeping child.

Dib shook his head. "I don't know. But we have to try. If your right in your accusations of that Nare guy then he is here to take something, and I can guess that maybe it's her he is supposed to get."

"Well here goes nothing."

-Dream-

"And lone again." Kerenza sighed lying on her back under the same single light she always sat under. Her dreams would always be this way, no matter how she tried to alter them she couldn't. "Though I do wonder what would happen if I wandered in the dark for once." Thinking of possible consequences of her going into the black void like scientists trying to dissect her again, or perhaps maybe monsters maybe tearing her apart she shrugged her shoulders and moved ahead.

Of course there was nothing to see at all, no trees, buildings, animals or people, just black. "I'm starting to get really tired of this damn color." Groaning in agitation she crossed her arms in a pout. Still walking she actually saw something in the distance. "Finally." She smiled running toward whatever the hell it was.

When she stopped in front of it though she realized it was a building. And not just any building, the green house that she had found Gir and her Pak. It was also the home that her father had stayed on when he came to earth from his home world. Opening the door she peeked inside. "Hello. Wait why am I calling out for people, no one's here." Moving forward she opened the door fully. The house wasn't a total disaster like she had found it in the real world. This version was much better kept in order and clean.

Everything looked new and vibrant in colors. Several different shades of purples and reds painted the floors and walls, even the reddish purple couch looked like it was decent to sit on. So she walked inside and closed the door behind her and moved about the place. For some reason she knew where everything was in this whole home. But when she came to a hallway she saw a light at the end of it.

"Hmm, stay here where I know it's safe, or go to the light and possibly be injured. What to do." She placed a finger on her chin for a moment, thinking before deciding on the action she would go through with. "I'm going to go to the light." Not the smartest thing to do she knew that. But really what would you do if you saw a single light at the end of a hallway.

When she was just a few inches away from opening it she heard voices, the door was cracked open just a tiny bit, allowing her to see inside.

"Do you think she will try to find her way around, or do you think we will have to go searching for her?" Kerenza noticed another Irken that looked a little bit like Nare only with maroon eyes. 'His eyes look just like my one' she whispered before hushing herself to listen some more.

"We may have to go looking for her. Gaz said she always dreams of darkness. She may not be comfortable with wandering into it." This time it was a normal human boy who spoke. He didn't look that much older than her at all. She judged he was about 18 to 19 years old. His hair was black with a cool scythe lock at the top of his head. She giggled quietly and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't be noticed.

Zims' lekku twitched as he caught the slightest noise, it sounded like a soft strained laugh. This made him smile and look to Dib. "We have a visitor." Dib looked to the door to see a small eye peering into the room.

"Then shall we go greet them?" Zim nodded getting up off the bed, and they both headed to the door. Freaking out and not sure if she was in trouble or not Kerenza jolted up and backed against the wall. Of course it would have been better had she run away, but hey being up against a solid surface works too.

"Fuck." When the door opened Kerenza sank down to the floor and pulled her legs to her chest and hands gripping uselessly to the wall behind her. "Oh god I am in so much trouble." She groaned out. She prepared to be grabbed roughly shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her teeth together. The pain of being pulled never came though; instead she felt a large hand pat her head gently.

Confused as all hell Kerenza looked up to see the black haired boy smiling down at her. She still didn't move from her spot, only continued to look at the two people above her. "There's no reason to be afraid, we aren't going to beat you or anything." The green boy said with the faintest of smiles.

Kerenza decided she would trust them for now and moved up the wall to stand up. "Sorry I eaves dropped on you guys talking. I just saw the light on at the end of the hallway and I wanted to see what it was, I had no idea you guys were here."

"It's fine, we were just waiting for you to come find us." Dib answered this time and chuckled at Kerenzas utterly confused face.

"Why would you guys be waiting for me? This is the first time I've ever seen you." Then she looked to Zim again before remembering back to the first memory she saw that day in her biology class. "Wait a second I know you." She pointed to Zim.

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her. "Oh do you?" he questioned.

Kerenza nodded. "Yeah, you were the Irken that was taken into custody and torn to-"she stopped her sentence before she could finish, looking down at her feet sadly. "Sorry I don't mean to bring up bad things." She finished.

"It is no issue at all. I know what happened in the past and I have accepted that. Now if you know what happened to me then do you know my name little smeet." Kerenza stared at Zim for a second.

'What the hell is a smeet?'

"You are probably wondering what smeet means, so I will tell you. A smeet is the irken equivalent to a human baby. It is just the Irken word for infant or newborn."

"Ah." Kerenza said understandingly. "Well I know your name; my aunt told me when she was telling me about my parents-" Kerenza all of a sudden stopped talking. Her mind took a few seconds to catch up with the events and what information she just heard. If the irken had said he was the one who landed on earth and was taken apart by scientists then wasn't he the one that him her.

"Dad?" she asked looking at Zim.

With a happy expression Zim nodded.

"Indeed. Hello my little smeet."

Kerenza was in shock. Her eyes welled up with tears that slowly ran down the lengths of her face and chin. Dib moved next to her and wiped away her tears. She jumped slightly when she felt his finger touch her cheek and she turned to look at him.

"Dib-love I think we need to explain some things." Zim said moving closer and hugging her loosely. It was the hug that finally snapped Kerenza from her disconnected state and she broke down into a soft sob. Crying into her father's shoulder she hugged Zim back tightly.

"I can't believe it's you." She managed to say between small breathes. "But aren't you dead?" she asked looking between Zim and Dib. They nodded.

Dib was first to answer. "We are dead that much is true. We recently found ourselves back in the living world about 1 week ago. We were staying here, but something happened and we found ourselves in your room. Though we have figured out that only certain people can see us, sadly you weren't one of them." He sighed.

"Aww boo, that sucks ass." Kerenza pouted. "I swear the universe has a grudge against me or something, because I have the worst luck and I miss cool stuff that happens around me." Kerenza ranted crossing her arms with her cheeks puffed out in a huff. Her parents both laughed.

"I don't think the universe hates you Kerenza, I think you just have bad luck." Dib suggested poking her forehead. Smirking Kerenza moved her head up and snapped her jaw missing his finger on purpose when she tried to bite it. Dib recoiled quickly and smiled. She was a good girl he could tell.

"But I do have a question for the two of you." The half-breed stated with hands on her hips

"And what would that be?" Zim questioned mimicking her stance. To this Kerenza smirked, a challenger was present. Things were going to be fun.

"If your both male and yet I'm of both your DNA, which one of you got pregnant with me. I know That Zim here is able to, but I was born after he died a month later, so that leaves you." She looked to Dib from the corner of her eye. "Mind explaining how that is possible?"

Both males looked at the other with nervous smiles. "Well um…that would be me." Dib raised his hand slightly. Kerenza quirked her brow in surprise when she heard his response to the seemingly crazy question she asked him.

"So you gave birth to me? A human male gave birth to me." Dib nodded. It was silent for a second but it was short lived when Kerenza jumped up happily crying out in glee.

"Whoo. I knew mpreg was real, I fucking called it." She pumped her fist

"You called it?" Zim was confused at what exactly she was meaning.

"Yeah, don't ask how it came up, but one day while at school I was eating lunch with Maria and Travis and somehow the conversation had gone from eating expired bologna to people having babies. I had asked if they thought mpreg was real and Maria and I got into a fight about it. So we made a bet of 45 dollars to whomever was right. And I just got my evidence. Who would have guessed it was me." Laughing she rubbed the back of her head.

And so for hours the three people talked, mostly asking questions about what Kerenza had done when she was a toddler and how things were as she was growing up. They admitted her life stories were far more entertaining and funnier than most movies that were made.

"Then when I was about 9 years old I made my first imaginary friend. I miss him." Kerenza sad sadly lying face down on the couch arm.

Dib smiled patting her shoulders. "Hey it's fine honey. Everyone grows out of their imaginary friends. You just forget them."

"PFFT!" Kerenza sounded. "Not even, I didn't forget him, he just stopped showing up. One day we were playing together and the next day I didn't see him ever again. The dude ditched me. Raugh." She slunk down into the cushions of the old couch next to Zim.

"Maybe you'll see him again." Zim assured trying to get that frown off of her face. He didn't like seeing her like that.

"Maybe, oh hey I've been meaning to ask you something." She fished her hand in her pocket looking for something. Dib looked down at her curiously and jumped back a bit when she moved a piece of paper in his face. "This, I found it in the broken down house when I went exploring. I read Aunt Gaz's book on demons and yet this sign only appeared once and had barely any info. Do you know what it means?"

Taking the piece of parchment Dib looked it over, scanning the intricate lines and symbols that decorated it. "Looks familiar, there is some writing on the back, why don't you try reading it out loud." He handed the paper back to Kerenza.

"Worth a shot." Getting up from the couch she moved to stand in the middle of the living room. Placing the paper on the ground she carefully read the inscription out loud. No sooner than when she had been reading it the words lit up a bright purple and a blinding light exploded from the flat material. Pentagrams and all sorts of diagrams imprinted on the ground and burned into the flooring, leaving deep scorch marks behind in their burning wake.

"Who has called upon me? The great soul stealer." A loud deep booming voice sounded. Black mist surrounded the air then formed into the shape of a tall thin man. Soon the mist evaporated, revealing a man who looked about 25. He wore high black leather boots that were about knee high, some short black jeans. He wore a black trench coat of sorts and he frayed and ripped shirt, probably for design. His hair was short and messy looking, and on his back was a large scythe.

"Whoa, and who are you?" Dib asked

The man looked to him and groaned dragging his hand down his face. "Not you again, I thought I saw the last of you when you were like 8." Dib looked at him as if he was a druggie or something.

"What the heck are you talking about, I have never even seen you before." The man was about to answer but was interrupted when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Mortos?" he turned to see behind him where he heard the voice resonate. And when he did he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" Mortos questioned crouching down to be the same height as she was.

Kerenza smiled. "Oh you don't remember me do you? You visited me all the time when I was younger." She said teasingly.

"Very good try, but I have visited many children when they were young. You will have to give me a better description than that if you want me to remember." Kerenza chuckled and stood.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She stood crossing her fingers across her chest over her heart. "Stick a needle in your eye." With her hand held out a large syringe suddenly appeared in her palm. The man clapped.

"Ah Kerenza it has been so long, you've grown so much since I last saw you." He placed his hand under her chin getting a closer look at her face.

Kerenza laughed pushing his hand away from her face. "Well yeah that tends to happen when you don't see someone for 7 years. I'm still pissed off at you." She said turning her back to him.

"Oh we can't have that now can we?" Mortos reached a hand into his trench coat and pulled a large animal like skull with large horns twisting from the side of the temples. "Would you forgive me if I brought back a demon goat skull?" he moved the object closer to her.

Kerenza looked at it for a moment before taking it in her hands. "Ok I forgive you for ditching me." She pounced wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Now Zim and Dib were very confused at the whole thing and decided to ask what was going on. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Kerenza let Mortos go and stood in front of her parents. "Well remember how I told you when I was 9 I had an imaginary friend?" they said yes. "well now I know that he wasn't imaginary. Mortos is my childhood friend, he's part of the reason I turned out the way I am, sweet yet so messed up at the same time."

"Oh you flatter me honey." Mortos waved his hand back and forth.

"But boy Mortos you kept the weight off really well. Remember what I said the first time I saw you?"

"How could I forget, most children scream when they see me?" He turned to Zim and Dib when he smiled. "But this girl here was 9 years old, and what does she say. Are you the goth Santa clause?" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Hey dude cut me some slack I was 9 for god sakes." Kerenza punched his shoulder playfully. Mortos rolled his eyes and shoved her back.

"Yes but usually children wet themselves and scream, not run up to you holding a voodoo doll asking if you have any spare pin needles."

"Whatevs." She said sarcastically.

"Speaking of weight, didn't you used to be fatter?" Dib questioned poking his chest. Mortos pushed to protruding finger away from him and wiped off his shirt.

"Yes, but when I kept visiting Kerenza here she began to make me work out saying being fat wasn't good for my health."

"And I was and still am right." Kerenza interrupted jumping on his back, silently asking him to carry her.

Mortos looked back at her and silently agreed putting his hands under her so she wouldn't fall. "I know that. She made me run on the treadmill, eat differently, I wasn't even allowed to drink soda anymore. But it payed off, now I'm the best looking demon in the underworld." He boasted.

"Hey Mortos you still deal in the soul area of the underworld right?" Mortos nodded

"Yes I still do. And it hasn't gotten any easier, you humans reproduce like rabbits." Sneering he looked to Dib. Dib just flipped him off.

"Well cool I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away my demonic little half-breed." Mortos smirked. Things had just begun to become fun again, and about time, he was tired of working non-stop without anything to do to keep him out of boredom.

**-Line break-**

**Yay the chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it, I finally introduced morots der soul stealer into it like I have been wanting to since ch. 3. But I had to wait till the plot came out a little more. Well thank you for reading please R&R it makes me happy to see what people are saying about this**

s


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi every body. I'm pleased to say this story has reached over 15 reviews, so I think you all deserve a little reward. An early update, WHOOO! Alright that really was all I wanted to say. Happy reading. And I would like to apologize for the slow update. I am currently working on a project with another author here on fanfiction that we have been doing since last June. We're trying to get it done before I go back to school when my spring break ends. So I hope you guys will wait when the updates are slow again. And please keep voting for what you want Nare and Kerenza to be. KN for lovers, KNF for just friends. There are two songs that go to this story that have inspired me, Dry Lake and Dance of death from the anime shiki. Look them up for the full experience this gave me.**

Mortos gaped at Kerenza's request. "You want me to do what?" sighing and running her hands down the length of her face Kerenza repeated herself.

"I asked if you are able to bring lost souls back to the living world in a physical form." She repeated a second time hoping that Mortos would understand what she was asking.

"I'm able to bring a soul back from the dead but I am unable to give them a physical body. They would have to be transferred into a new living host, such as a newly birthed infant." Mortos explained taking a seat on the couch. "Not to be rude, but unless you have a blank host body I can't bring anyone back from the afterlife or purgatory."

Kerenza whined quietly taking a seat on the arm of the upholstery. "Well that ruins what I had in mind. Damn." Sighing Kerenza leaned back against the head of the couch staring up at the ceiling. 'If there was a way to clone new bodies then that would solve the problem.' That's when the idea hit her.

"Dad!" Zim jumped slightly when his daughter let out her loud outburst. "Yes?" he asked.

"In your old base in the living world would your machines be able to successfully clone or create a blank host like Mortos is saying?" Confused at first by what she was asking Zim pondered the words before answering the clearest and best way possible.

"I do have old cloning pods in the lab, but they haven't ever been used. Plus you would need two different strands of DNA in order for the cloning to be successful. Unfortunately there is no guarantee that those old pieces of junk even work. Why do you ask little one?" Dib nodded, thinking the same as Zim. Why Kerenza was so curious about cloning had him wondering.

"Kerenza why are you so interested in cloning all of a sudden? I've seen the classes you are in while in school, but cloning just seems way out of your perceptions. Why the sudden change of mind?" Dib walked over and sat next to her patting her head lovingly which she smiled at and nuzzled his hand softly.

She never really thought about cloning before because it was never relevant to what she wanted to do in life. She really wanted to become a pediatrics nurse for cancer patients. Or hell, even a general nurse. But Dib was right; cloning really was something she never expected to think about. "Just a little project I want to try out. If I tell you do you promise not to get angry?"

"Why would we be angry?" Zim asked. There was a pregnant pause before Kerenza or anyone answered.

"I think I know what she wants." Mortos gave a wicked smile to the girl next to him. She glared daggers at him as if telling him 'tell them and I'll castrate you with my bare hands.' So he glared back with a look saying 'worth it' "I believe what she is wanting to accomplish is to bring you two back into the living world so you can be a family."

Kerenza flushed a deep red and pounced on the reaper, clasping her hands over his mouth to shut him up before he got the chance to say anything else she wanted to keep secret. "God dammit Mortos why did you go and say that?" Mortos just had a large grin on his face while he grabbed the girls' hands and wrestled with her.

Zim and Dib looked to each other. "Do you think that would be a good idea?" Zim shrugged. "I don't really know. It does sound pleasant though. We would get a second chance to be a real family, this time without all the death and stuff." Ok so the alien had a point. But that still didn't mean it was the right thing to do.

"Ok I get that." Dib responded back. "But do you think it's necessarily a good idea to manipulate death. We could have a drastic impact on so many people's lives if we did. Kerenza, my dad, Gaz too, it could have drastic affects." They continued to talk amongst themselves, not really paying attention to the two people fighting and wresting one another who were now on the floor.

"I understand that Dib, but this may be our only chance to be with our child. Living and breathing. She can't see us except for when she is sleeping, and that is only a few hours. Don't you think it would be better if she could actually rely on us in real life?" Zim spoke with a small quiet tone that seemed to have a light hint of sadness underneath it.

Dib nodded. "I know what you're meaning Zim, but we have to think of future possibilities on what could happen to us. I mean she is already in a dangerous situation with that other Irken living in her room that I'm pretty sure is waiting to harm her. Who says we would be able to protect her even if we were alive?" No answer. "You said it yourself that Nare is the most lethal Irken you have ever seen."

"I know what I said." Zim piped up. His voice got a little louder which seemed loud enough to reach Kerenza's field of auditory perception. She stopped clawing after Mortos and stopped moving so she could listen. "Nare is indeed a murdering clone. But if I'm dead I'm of no use to keep her safe and protected. I've finally gotten to see my smeet alive and well, and I don't want to lose that. Please Dib I'm asking for your permission on this. If there is a way for us to come back to life can we please try?"

Sighing Dib moved his arms to wrap around Zims waist, pulling him into a slight hug. "Zim I know you want to be a real family, for someone who has grown living alone and never having that kind of bond I can understand why you would go to extreme lengths to keep it. But we need to keep in mind what that will do to others and ourselves." He was right; Dib had always been the one who was right. If he listened to the human more in the past maybe they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"I know what possible consequences could occur Dib, but I don't care. I only want this." Zim pleaded burying his head in the taller's shoulder. Finally Dib made up his mind. "If you really want this Zim then I won't tell you no. I just want you to understand what will happen and what might happen if it works." Looking up at his mate with a smile Zim hugged the other back tightly.

"Thank you Dib-Love." Kerenza looked down her antennae drooping down in a sad expression. She never did think of the possibilities of what could happen if it worked. But what if it failed? It would destroy her father more than he is now. It was a selfish wish of her to think she could just think 'Oh I have a way of bringing my dead parents back to life. Let's do it and see what happens to other people.

Then there was that bit of Nare being a killer. Kerenza shivered. 'Is Nare really a murderer? He doesn't seem like someone who would do that.' He had been so nice to her when she spoke to him. And how the hell did her parents know about him if they have been dead for 16 years, he said this was his first time ever being here on this planet.

Mortos noticed Kerenza's behavior and nuzzled her hair, placing a small kiss on her head. "Don't be worried cutie. I'm sure everything will be alright. With my help I can see to it that your wish comes true." (ok super lame cheesy line but I couldn't think of anything better.)

Kerenza gave a weak smile and hugged him loosely. "I know Mortos. But what if something goes terribly wrong. Papa is right though, what if it turns out messing so many things up? I wouldn't be able to handle that if something like that happened." She continued to look down moving off of Mortos and sitting on the ground.

"Hey now don't think like that." Mortos said softly, cupping the girls' cheek and moving his thumb over it soothingly. "You're a smart girl I'm sure this will work, if it's your idea I know it will be a success." His words made Kerenza chuckle to herself. How she missed having the soul demon around.

"You know it's nice having you back old friend." She laughed hugging the man. He smiled hugging her back. "So how long will it take in order for their souls to return back into the real world?"

Mortos thought for a second. "Depends on how long it will take for new host bodies to be created or born. Human reproduction takes 9 months, but since you're talking about cloning I'm sure it won't be nearly that long. But then you have development wise for their corresponding age their souls died at."

"The cloning process will only take about 5 months if done now. But the machines in the lab need lots of repair from non use. Maybe a few more months at that." Zim moved to stand behind Kerenza and patted her head lovingly; she smiled and hummed at the action nuzzling into his hand.

"No problem. I fixed that little robot thing in about 4 hours, how hard could fixing a few cloning pods be?" Before anyone could speak to one another further a soft melody began to play throughout the room. It was light and it sounded a tad bit sad. Like one of those depressing yet beautiful music boxes. "I know this song, it's called blue bell. I set this for my phone alarm. It must be morning." Kerenza looked to her parents.

"I guess I'll see you guys again tonight." With that said Kerenza disappeared, leaving Dib and the others alone in the dream home. Kerenza opened her eyes slowly to see her bedroom dimly lit with pale sun light invading the room through the tiny slits of her curtains. She yawned stretching her sore body. "Time for school." She sighed getting off the floor and quietly sneaking off to her bathroom so she wouldn't wake up Nare.

She looked back at him one more time before closing the door behind her. He didn't look dangerous at all, nor did her give off that sort of dangerous aura like some of her fellow classmates. But maybe his behavior is merely a faux, to get her to let her guard down then strike. Then again she could just be over exaggerating again like usual. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts Kerenza got ready for the day.

The mirror she looked into every morning had the same person in it like always. A sickly pale mismatched eyed girl. Normal girls weren't meant to have antennae; they weren't supposed to be able to take down a boy three times her size without at least breaking a bone. Yet here she was, exactly all those things. She frowned; the girl in the mirror did the same. How she wished she could just be with her parents away from all of the rest of the world.

Feeling down Kerenza decided to open the small box that sat on the back of the toilet. It was a music box; along with space Kerenza found out she was obsessed with them, mostly the sad and creepy ones. Upon its opening the metal cylinder turned gracefully, the small bumps along it raising the keys and dropping them onto the chimes just below. In some way the sad tune lightened her mood immensely.

Once ready Kerenza grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs where she found a note on the table. Curious she picked it up and read it,

Dear Kerenza

Hi baby your dad and I will be at the lab for the next three days helping with some of the work that got messed up by the other scientists. So we'll be busy. I made some dinners for you for the next few days so I hope they turn out ok. See you soon.

Gaz~

'ok so I'll be alone for the rest of the week.' She sighed heading over to the fridge and grabbing the milk. "Cereal, cereal. Where are you cereal?" she said a tiny bit annoyed. She was in the pantry moving boxes aside so she could try to find her special cereal. And by special she meant it was just a sugar loaded food that would give any other person a mouthful of cavities in one bite. Standing on a table chair she still wasn't quite tall enough to grab the box when she did find it.

Growling Kerenza moved to stand on her tip toes. The tips of her feet hovering over the edge of the chair, dangerously making the chair wobble unsteadily. Pushing up more Kerenza finally got her hand around the box. She smiled in victory. Unfortunately the victory was short lived.

The chair she was on moved out from underneath her from her sheer weight misplacement. Upon feeling the solid surface moving from below her Kerenza braced her body for impact. Her arms moving behind her head to protect it from injury. After a second there was no pain of hitting the ground. Opening her eyes that she didn't know she had closed she looked down and saw the tile about a foot below her. Looking about she saw she was sort of floating, or rather being held up.

Strong arms suspended her in mid air, keeping her away from the offending surface. "That would have been bad now wouldn't it?" Kerenza looked up and saw Nare smiling down at her. She huffed and stared at him annoyed. "What?" he asked.

"You're out of bed again." Kerenza moved to get out of his hold and stood in front of him.

"Are you still upset about me moving about freely?" she nodded

"Yes. You were injured so badly." Nare sighed grabbing the gauze from his chest and tearing it from his body. Kerenza flushed brightly and covered her eyes. "Holy hell!" she cried out. "What the flip do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed turning around so she wouldn't have to see him.

"Showing you something important, now turn around." She shook her head. "Nu-uh. I won't." the retrievers eye twitched at her resistance. "Just turn around and look." He insisted, but she still refused and kept her eyes covered.

"Oh for Irks sake." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, tearing her hands from her eyes. But that still didn't stop her; she still kept her eyes shut tightly. Really? Nare thought. She was this persistent on the whole thing. "Open your eyes." He said poking at her head. She shook her head again. Then an idea came to him, with a smirk he leaned down to softly whisper in her ear, or at least where her ear was supposed to be, but close enough to where her lekku was she still heard him.

"Kerenza open your eyes please." It was the first time he had said her name. freaking out in embarrassment Kerenzas' eyes shot wide open and she jumped back slightly. "Dude what the freak, personal space bubble." She hollered, Nare just laughed.

"Now that you can see, I want you to look at me and see if you see any injuries." She looked at him skeptically. He just nodded and motioned her over to him. Kerenza did so and circled around him a few times, looking him up and down to see none of the offending burn marks or welts like a few days ago. "Ok so I can't see any visible marks, but you could still have scars, you can't always see those." She objected pointing a finger at him.

"Then by all means have a feel and see for yourself." He chuckled at her face as it flushed brightly.

"Wha-? No!" she hollered back. Fed up with her petty disobeying Nare grabbed the hybrids hand, yanking her toward him and placing it on his chest. "There." he laughed. "Was that so hard?" she glared at him again.

"Not funny." She remarked; Nare rolled his eyes. Kerenza feeling a little bit more confident looked down at her hand. She really didn't feel any scars at all on his person. Just smooth warm flesh that was free of any blemish. Save the two external mammary ducts on his chest. But she did notice he lacked a belly button. Was he not born naturally by birth? Her train of thought was interrupted however when she noticed something strange. His chest did not beat.

"You have no heart beat." Cocking his head to the side Nare watched Kerenza move her head to rest on his left pectoral. "Heart?" he was confused. "What's that?" Kerenza looked awestruck.

"Your species doesn't have a heart?" Nare shook his head.

"Not that I can recall. The only internal organ or structure besides bone is our squeedly-spooch." His comment made Kerenza giggle slightly. "What's so funny?"

A squeedly-spooch? That was their organ name. Who names an organ that? Her giggles turned into a full blown laughing fit and she gasped desperately between each loud chuckle. "I'm s-sorry. It's just that squeedly-spooch. That has to be the f-funniest thing I have ever heard."

Nare couldn't help but feel a little offended at her laughing at his organ name. He didn't think it was that funny. It sounded pretty normal to him. "Well it doesn't sound funny to me. Honestly I think this heart you speak of sounds pretty comical, whatever it is."

Coming down from her laughing high Kerenza wiped away a few tears that happened to prickle the edges of her eyes. "Oh come on now. Don't pout. It's not bad. I just wasn't raised like you; of course anything different that I don't know if is going to sound funny at first. But there's no reason to get all butt hurt about it besides I was just curious about why you didn't have the same thing I did. No biggie."

Nare didn't quite agree. "I wouldn't say it isn't a big deal, but it definitely isn't a good thing to mock. And there really shouldn't be any curiosity, we are different species, of course our bodies will be different."

Kerenza looked at him angrily. "Geez ok no need to get all mad at me. I'm sure you would be curious too if you got to meet someone from another world. How they function, what keeps them going and alive. Like an organ that provides the material needed to survive." Nare did nod at that.

"True, but you forget that I have visited many worlds and other living beings. I control my wandering mind unlike your race apparently." He moved his hand to rest on her shoulder. But when he felt a small pulse below it he looked to her chest with a strange look.

"What?" Kerenza was shushed and Nare moved his hand down from her shoulder, letting his hand glide down her chest and rest on her left breast. Well not really it was sort of in the middle of her breasts. Kerenza blushed again brightly tilting her head down to hide her face. Nare wasn't meaning for it to be embarrassing for her at all. He didn't know what this sort of gesture meant for this race.

"There is a pulsing here." He said pressing his hand more firmly against her ribs to feel the beating become stronger. Kerenza mentally slapped herself. Of course he wasn't meaning for it to be a sort of sexual advance. He was just confused.

"That's because that's my heart beating, Stupid." She poked at his head. "It pumps fresh blood throughout my body so I can live." Giving a sound of understanding Nare moved his head down to listen closely to the rhythmic beating. Kerenza shivered when his lekku brushed against her neck. And she moved her head back away from the offending things.

"Zim don't!" Did grabbed Zim by his waist and kept the temperamental alien away from the two.

"I will not allow that filthy Irken near my smeet." Zim struggled in Dibs grasp, moving to get free so he could punch Nares lights out. "He is doing this on purpose I know it." Now that Zim was wrong about.

"Zim I don't think he's doing this on purpose." Dib pulled the Irken into the other room and sat them on the couch with Zim still squirming in his lap. "Zim stop it."Dib ordered. Hearing Dib being so stern the green teen stopped struggling and sat still pouting and fuming still.

"Listen Dib, I know that he is up to something. He aims to do something sinister, and I won't stand for it." Dib nodded kissing Zims' cheeks sweetly.

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do. If he finds out we're her parents then he could easily get the upper hand. We can't let him find any weakness." Zim sighed knowing that the human was right.

"It just irritates me so badly." Dib smiled kissing him again.

"I know, he gets under my skin too."

The two teens smiled to each other. Zim shifted in Dibs lap to where he sat facing the human body. With a sly smirk he moved down to kiss Dib possessively.

"Hey Nare do you think you could help me out with a project. I want to fix some cloning tubes in an old lab I found." Both Zim and Dib's eyes shot open wide.

"No!" they cried out looking at each other worried and scrambled off the couch.

**A/N ok ill end it here for now. But I'll make part two here in a little bit and get it out as soon as possible. Hope you all like it. Please review and I might add a Zim and Dib lemon scene for you guys as a little treat for following this story. Bye everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's part two of chapter 12. This one will be longer than the last one I made so enjoy. Keep up the votes, though I think I've decided what I want to do with my two characters. KN for lovers and KNF for just friends. And Maybe I'll add lemons in here. But you gotta read and find out.**

Zim and Dib ran from the couch and into the kitchen. Kerenza stood across Nare with her head on his since his head was still against her chest listening to her heart. "How did you manage to find a lab with cloning capsules? If am correct your planet does not agree with genetically creating new individuals that isn't by natural causes."

Kerenza hummed softly remembering he was right. "I think it was a personal lab owned by a scientist. But back to the point, would you want to help me?" Nare pretended to think. If the lab was what he thought it was it was bound to be the lab of the Irken who landed here and produced the girl in front of him.

He smiled. "Sounds like an entertaining project." Kerenza cheered happily.

"I'm so glad. But we can't do it now, I have school to attend to." She sighed heavily. "God I hate school." Nare smiled patting her head as he straightened his posture so he now stood taller than her.

"School can't be that bad." Kerenza stared at him. She gave him a 'wanna bet' glance and walked back up to her room. Where she didn't notice her parents were waiting in there to speak with a certain someone. Nare followed behind closely. "Why don't I go to this school with you?" Nare offered

"Are you serious?" Kerenza looked back at him with uncertainty. "Everyone would freak if they saw you. I mean I already look like a freak and I'm physically abused for it. If they see you there's no telling what they would do to you." Kerenza honestly worried for her new friend. The kids in her school were awful and tormented anything they could get their claws into. Nare would be an easy picking, plus he didn't look human.

Nare saw her worried look and moved his hand to hold hers. Not sure why he did it Nare looked at his hand confused. There were those strange thoughts and urges again. These damn emotions he thought. "Why don't I just wear a disguise? I'm sure that would fool everybody."

The idea sounded good. Kerenza was more worried about how she would manage to disguise him, green skin wasn't really an easy thing to hide. And she was sure her makeup would not do any good. "Well unless you have means of creating a way to hide your true self I have nothing useful."

Nare chuckled moving to the bed and sitting on it. "I believe I have the perfect device for this little problem." Reaching back Nare pressed the small panels on his Pak. The top one opened and out popped a small cylindrical device. It looked like one of those 20 Q's games, except it was a tiny bit bigger and was silver instead of made of little chips of false rainbows and broken dreams of children.

"How is that going to help you with a disguise?" Kerenza looked at it unsurely. It sure didn't look like it would be useful. However Nare just smiled patting her head. "No need to worry. This is technology from my world. We use these to alter our physical appearance so we can blend in successfully with the native species and observe them without compromising the whole mission."

Kerenza made and o with her lips and nodded. "Ok so how does it work?" she cocked her head to the side poking at the thing with her finger. "Do you just put it in a pocket or something?"

Nare chuckled at her little accusations. "Kind of, it uses holographic properties as means of hiding. I just use this pen and pick a form that it has chosen that it thinks would suit my situation best. It links to my pak and looks at all the information I have acquired throughout my stay here. Then it organizes a number of forms and looks that I can take the form of to help me blend in."

Kerenza was shocked. This little piece of metal made her planet and race seem like a bunch of idiots. Well technically it pretty much was, but even the smart scientists she had come to know in her grandfathers' lab would never be able to think of something like this. "Really, can you show me?"

Kerenza pleaded with her hands clasped together tightly. It would be really fascinating to see how his technology worked and function. Sure she had Pak like his, but it didn't work like his that she had seen. Then again she didn't really know how to use it or by what means of usage it took to be functional. All it did was make her feel better if she was depressed or feeling sick

The retriever nodded. He scanned through the many options shown to him. He grimaced at most of them though finding them to be undeniably grotesque and ugly. He asked Kerenza how old the student were at her school and found they ranged between 15-18 or even 19. So fairly adolescent was his best choice. Making his decision he placed his pen back away along with the small little round piece of metal.

And like Kerenza expected, well like she had seen in movies, Nares form began to change. His skin turned a light white peach color. His hands now had five digits instead of three and his antennae disappeared as hair took its place on his head. His hair was short and unruly, though it suited him well.

It was a light brown color almost like a dirty blonde now that Kerenza looked at it. His facial features were sharp with no trace of fat anywhere, probably because he didn't have any body fat to begin with on his real body. He was even wearing new clothes. He sported a pair of torn black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the pockets. His shirt was black too and had a skull imprint on it that was outlined in white to contrast with the black fabric it was placed on.

He even wore red and black striped fingerless gloves. 'So jelly.' Kerenza thought, those gloves looked cool. Why didn't she buy gloves like that when she was at Hot Topic with Maria and Travis when they were there? Oh yeah that's right, she was too distracted by the fact her friend was forcibly undressing her and putting her in a skirt. She shivered, evil clothes those damn things. Nares eyes were now normal human eyes and they were brown, the same color she had for her own contacts. As for her lekku she had already clipped them into her hair.

"So how does it look?" Nare asked looking at himself. Kerenza smiled giving him a thumbs up. "You look good. Better looking than most of the guys at my school so beware if the females of the building start trying to talk to you or swarm you. If they do I'll walk over and they'll turn away immediately or they will try to kill me again." She groaned grabbing her bag. It was hard to wear since the pak was on her back .so she took her books and placed them in an over the shoulder bag like purse thing.

She looked out the window and saw the bus approaching and cursed loudly. "Shit, if you're coming with me to school then you better run boy because it's here."

"Wha-?" He wasn't even able to finish his short one word question as he was grabbed by the hand and they both ran down the stairs. And surprisingly and much to Kerenza's happiness she didn't trip down the stairs this time.

Zim and Dib looked up at the stair when they heard the many loud fast stomps of feet descending. Kerenza and Nare quickly ran down them and behind the couch. Zim glared harshly when he thought he caught the sight of Nare smirking at him. He growled loudly at him, Dib had to pull the Irken back down on his lap to keep him from jumping over the head of the couch and tackling the boy to the ground and tearing him apart.

"Zim if you're worried then let's just follow them to the school like we did a few days ago. Who knows maybe we'll get a chance to confront the guy again or find out what he's planning."

Immediately Zim nodded and bolted off the couch and out the door. Dib blinked confused for a second at the fact Zim was on his lap one second then gone the next, but quickly recovered and ran out the door himself.

All four of them climbed onto the bus and as soon as Kerenza walked on the murmurs started up again, just like always. Nare listened carefully to what the others said and watched Kerenza to observe her reactions. They weren't pleasant things to say really, Nare could tell. Sure he didn't know what some of the comments meant but he knew they weren't appropriate of nice ones. These people reminded him of his own race, cruel beings who care about nothing but themselves.

"Did you see that guy?" a blonde girl sitting in the middle commented looking at her friend next to her. "Yeah he's so cute. But what is the freak doing by him? She's so weird and creepy."

Nare glared at them for a moment when he passed them. They caught his stare and turned away with smiles. Giggling and cooing that he actually looked at them. Then they reached the jock boys. Now these guys were worse than the girls.

"Check it out, little miss slut decided to ride the bus today." They joked; Kerenza kept her head down and refused to look up. Nare watched her and felt his squeedly-spooch tighten painfully. He hadn't felt that before in his life. He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered her words of encouragement, though it did little to make her feel better. When they finally sat in the back Kerenza made herself as small as she could manage to sit in the corner by the window.

"Dammit I forgot my mp3." She whined placing her head against the cool glass. "Now I'll have to listen to everyone talk today."

Nare smiled softly and patted her head lightly. "Look at the bright side." Kerenza looked at him blankly.

"What bright side?" she turned back to the window.

"Things could be worse I'm sure. The things they say can't physically harm you." Kerenza rolled her eyes.

"Yes but bats and punches can." She shuddered remembering the worst beating she had received. She had been ambushed at her locker by a gang of girls and two guys. They said she had been out of line and a freak shouldn't step out of her place. They took a bat to her stomach smashing two of her ribs luckily there was no internal bleeding. Her being a girl didn't stop from the boys beating her though. She had bruises all over her arms and torso for a good month. Wouldn't believe how hard it was to keep it hidden from her aunt.

"Why didn't you fight back?" If that were to happen anywhere on irk or any place an irken was stationed the soldier would have killed their attacker with no effort at all. Even if she was a half-breed she would be able to fend them off, yet she let them beat her into submission.

Kerenza pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't know I just didn't want to fight them back. Something in my mind told me that if I did things would only get worse. So I just let them do what they wanted. I guess that's how the weak survive." Zim looked over at Kerenza sadly. Kerenza didn't show any sign of being weak. Not even when that human boy tried to force himself on her.

"You don't seem weak to me." Zim glared at Nare for his comment. He would kill him if he tried anything. "You approached an unknown alien ship and rescued a dying individual who you knew was not from your planet. Yet you helped and healed me without a second's thought. That takes courage that I have rarely seen in someone." Nare kicked himself mentally. He was saying things that he didn't even really know what they meant. He felt compelled to make her feel better, something to make her smile and not so depressed.

If his teammates saw him acting this way they would wonder what had taken control of his pak and was tampering with his thought and action pattern. If she was doing something to him he would need to find out a way to stop it. Thinking back to earlier he didn't see her doing anything suspicious at all. If anything she was influencing him to act like a human. The thought of adapting and adopting the races cultural behaviors made him shudder in disgust.

Nare decided he would need to contact his fellow retrievers soon lest they freak out and blow themselves up by accident. He sighed knowing it was a definite possibility knowing their stupid behavior and fights they started.

"Thanks Nare, for trying I mean." Kerenza moved her head to lean on his shoulder. "Unfortunately nothing you say to me will stop me from thinking that way." Kerenza had never been one to listen to peoples words of encouragement except for her friends Maria and Travis. Even if she considered Nare a friend she still had an unnerving feeling about him. Something her parents said while they spoke in private still eating at her mind every second she was awake.

The bus lurched to a stop finally and everyone on it began to exit. Kerenza grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder she made her way down the aisle with Nare following. Once off she spotted Maria and Travis, who was with his boyfriend, standing underneath a large tree on the school yard. Maria was the first to spot her and she smiled widely.

"Kerenza over here!" The hybrid laughed and ran over to them happily. Travis blew her a kiss and she spit her tongue out at him playfully. Devin lightly slapped Travis on the cheek and pretended to pout, saying something about Travis cheating on him with a girl.

Kerenza shook her head at the both of them rolling her eyes. Then Nare walked over and stood by her side, wearing a smile himself to keep suspicion off of him. "Wow who's the hotty? A new buddy of yours Kerenza?" Travis whistled and was hit with a foot in the face. It was Maria's high heeled size 6 foot.

"Step off Travis, you got your own boy toy now. This is Nare; he is staying at my house while his parents are away." Nare nodded. "Pleasure to make your acquaintances." Maria held a hand to her mouth to keep from busting out laughing.

"Dude you got some fancy manners. So what does your mom think of the idea of sharing the house with a boy not of your blood relation?" Maria asked scooting close to Kerenza with a sly smirk placed expertly on her cherry lip glossed lips.

Kerenza laughed nervously and reached behind to rub her head. "Yeah about that." She drawled. "She doesn't know about him being here in the house with me. He is staying in my room with me in secret so you guys can't tell anyone." All three kids' eyes widened.

"Dude you're harbouring a guy in your room without your mom knowing!" Travis gasped as if he had just heard the biggest gossip of his life. Well maybe it was in truth actually. "She's gonna murder him if she finds out. What I really want to know is what you are doing hiding a guy in your personal space area." Travis raised an eye brow before reaching into his backpack and holding a troll face mask over his face.

Kerenza blushed brightly. "Travis it's not like that at all, god!" she walked over and hit him upside the head. "I'm not like you where I would fuck any cute guy that wandered into my room."

"Hey now I don't do that." He protested putting his mask back in his bag. "Not when I have perfectly cute blonde boy here in my arms." He smiled down at Devin who gave him a chaste kiss before looking back at the group of misfits.

"You know Travis I love how you don't try to deny the fact I indirectly called you a man whore." Kerenza smirked. Nare just chuckled to himself. Her friends were actually very entertaining to be around and see. If only his team acted like this maybe he would want to be around them like a normal group.

"Why deny what might be true." He said pulling his troll face mask out again. Everyone started laughing, even Nare laughed. What was this? What was making him feel so strange? His body felt light and warm, it was strange and foreign to him.

"Hear that Kerenza? Travis is a French man whore." The other girl laughed and face palmed.

"Oui oui." Travis remarked in a horrible American accent.

"American men shouldn't try to speak like a French man." Maria scolded with a evil look that made Travis shudder.

Then the bell rang and the kids aww'd in disappointment. "Well I'll see you guys later." The other three kids agreed and all said their goodbyes and also saying it was nice to meet Nare.

Class was next and Kerenza felt like a nervous wreck about having Nare come into the room with her. What would people say? Call her a slut again? Even though she had never been in a relationship with anyone. The world was cruel to her and all she wanted was to get away from it. When she opened the door the other students went silent right after her appearance. The girl students began to freak and talk loudly when Nare entered the room.

'Of course they would all begin to talk and gossip as soon as a new cute guy walks in.' her fellow classmates were so predictable. "Miss membrane how nice to see you again." Her teacher brightly smiled to her and looked beyond her to see the boy behind her. "May I ask who you are young man?"

Nare looked to Kerenza as if asking if it was alright for him to speak to the older woman. She nodded and moved aside so Nare could speak to her teacher more directly. "My name is Nare and I am here with Kerenza for a short while. I hope I don't pose as an interruption in your learning activities for the next few days or weeks." The biology teacher waved to the boy happily.

"Nonsense if you are a friend of Miss Membrane here then I'm sure you won't be any trouble. I'm happy that you are dropping in and staying with us for a short time and I hope it will be fun for you to be here in class with us."

"Thank you kindly. I do hope to learn new and interesting things while here with my friend." He turned over watching Kerenza blush lightly and turn her gaze away from his. Both teens headed to the empty table in the back. Every table was supposed to have two kids sit at it, but no one wanted to sit by Kerenza so she always sat alone. Well until today. Today she was sitting by her friend of four days and was happy he was by her.

"Alright students we will continue with our frog cadaver lab, retrieve your frog as well as the materials and folders needed and keep working from where you left off at till the bell rings." Doing as she was instructed Kerenza stood from her seat and wandered over the back corner of the room where the innocent frog bodies were kept.

Nare watched her closely noticing her rigid body and tensed muscles. What was she so afraid of? Suddenly someone moved their foot in front of Kerenzas path, affectively tripping her again so she went tumbling to the floor. She gave a small yelp and covered her head to keep it safe from hitting the tile floor. But like a few hours before she found herself suspended in the air mere meters from the ground. Her eyes moved up to see Nare holding her up and out of harm's way.

The class began to buzz with gasps and words of surprise. Mostly at the fact that anyone would even try to help the girl, let alone a guy who had no reputation at the school. He wouldn't know the grave error he just made. Kerenza felt badly for Nare now, his life was going to be hell while he was here now, and it was all her fault.

Nare wasn't sure what had overcome him. One second he was watching Kerenza walk to the other side of the room, then he saw her falling to the ground helplessly. His body seemed to move without him thinking or making a decision because when he focused again Kerenza was in his grip a few meters from the hard flooring.

"Are you alright Kerenza." There he went saying her name again so formally. It was strange hearing it come from someone who weren't her two friends. She nodded anyway and stood by herself and brushed off her apron.

"I'm fine." She thanked Nare for catching her and they went on the rest of the class period charting and diagramming their frogs' insides and organ systems. When the class was only a few minutes from ending Kerenza said she was going to clean up and told Nare he could just sit and wait for her to come back from cleaning. So he did and sat by himself, well not for long for a tall black haired girl walked up to his table and leaned against it with her arms crossed underneath her breasts to show them off.

Nare stared at her with a blank face. "And who might you be?" she laughed placing her face in her hand.

"I'm Becca, nice to meet you. I couldn't help but notice you got stuck next to the freak." She motioned him over to Kerenza then turned him back to look at her. This girl was not a pleasant female to be around. She smelled like so many different males the smell was putrid. Nare cringed and moved back away from her a little bit.

"Are you meaning that Kerenza girl?" Becca nodded. "I don't think she is a freak. Why do you care anyway?"

The girl gasped dramatically as if she was stunned. "Oh you poor boy you have no idea what she is do you?"

"Care to enlighten me?" the girl squealed grabbing a stool and sitting across from him. "Well that girl there is a total freak. Like she is so weird and doesn't ever smile or anything. She acts and looks so strange." Nare glanced back at Kerenza. He didn't think she looked strange, different yes, but strange? No, just because she had different features she is judged?

"Is that a bad thing?" Nare queried.

"Of course, she doesn't belong here if she doesn't fit in. She only has one parent and two friends total." Becca saw Kerenza and made a disgusted look. "Besides she's so pale and sick. She finds death and things along those lines cool and fun. She was even excited to go to a human morgue and see dead people. What normal person gets excited about dead things?"

Nare felt his anger rise as he listened to her. "Those don't sound like big issues. I have no parents." The word sounded wrong to him, probably because he didn't know what it meant. "She looks perfectly normal, the same as all of you. And how else do you expect us to learn anything about ourselves if we don't go in depth by studying those who have already died?"

Becca looked appalled. Had he really said she looked the same as that membrane chick? "Um, wow, ok. Let me tell you something. I am not like her in any way. I'm actually likable by people, popular and normal people."

"Well I don't like you." He responded nicely. Her eye twitched with irritation.

"You are so wrong about that. You're just playing dumb." She cooed poking his cheek. Nare shuddered by her repulsive act and got up from his seat.

"I would appreciate it very much if you didn't bring your filthy carcass you call a body near me ever again. You smell horribly of men and sexual activities that I for one do not find appealing at all. So move along and out of my way." He glared down at her kicking her chair out from underneath her so she fell to the ground on her backside roughly. Becca watched him angrily, gritting her teeth in anger. She cursed and swore at Nare horribly and was even sent out of the room to the principal's office.

Nare feeling satisfied walked over to Kerenza who watched as Becca was escorted out of the class by the school security. "What did you do?" Kerenza asked fearfully, tightly grabbing her upper arms.

"Hmm, I told her I never wanted to see her ugly face anymore and I guess I indirectly called her a 'whore' as you put it without actually calling her one." Nare smiled down at her but it quickly disappeared when he noticed her fearful stance and expression. The bell rang and Kerenza flinched in surprise.

"Let's just go to the next class of the day."

_He actually told Becca_ _off_,' Kerenza was freaking out inside her head. She could see it; she was going to be in so much trouble by the end of the day. She prayed she wouldn't be conscious long while it happened, the beating that is, _I hope mom and dad didn't follow me to school today'_

Her hope was however smashed without her knowing. Zim and Dib had followed her and seen as well as heard all that had happened before and during school. Zim was raging madly wanting to kill practically everyone in the class room, Nare especially. Dib was even angry.

The next two classes were horrible to endure. Nothing happened at all that put Kerenza in danger, which in by itself worried her beyond belief.

Then lunch came along. Kerenza moved to sit by her table with Maria and Travis, Nare sitting by her as well. Nare was feeling strangely protective of the girl. Protective behavior wasn't one of the emotions Irkens felt, maybe towards themselves, but never another individual. Perhaps it was just his instinct to protect the thing his tallest sent him to retrieve. Yes that must be it. He was just feeling a strong guarding feeling since it was his order from the Tallest.

"Kerenza, you look terrible. You ok?" Maria asked worriedly. Her friend looked like she would jump in fear at anything. But despite the obvious physical appearance Kerenza shook her head denying her rigid feelings.

"I'm fine." Maria didn't believe her but let the matter go anyway. Across from their little table of strange the few friends of Becca were talking and glaring over in Kerenza's direction. Nare didn't find this at all acceptable. He watched the humans closely, watching their small movement and analyzing their strengths. Yet it was when he heard them speaking ill of Kerenza did he take action.

"I'll be right back." He told the girl. Nare picked up his tray of horribly inedible food and walked over to the table where the three largely built boys sat.

"What do you want small fry?" they all laughed at the immature taunt. Nare just smiled holding the tray in his left hand, and moving it to hover above the main boys head. Letting gravity do what it does best Nare dumped the tray upside down. Its contents falling on the boys head and dripping down his face and chest.

"What the fuck!" he screamed glaring at Nare. He looked almost homicidal. 'how interesting' Nare thought making a mental note about the reaction and storing it in his paks memory bank.

"I'm sorry, I saw that your try was empty of all and any food and thought you were perhaps still hungry. So I decided to give you mine. Tell me did you like it?" Nare was stepping into dangerous territory now and Kerenza knew it. The boy, now covered with food, stood up abruptly and whipped out a bat from under the table.

"You're gonna pay for that." He pulled the bat back so he could strike the pipsqueak down, while Nare watched him with an amused expression.

"Nare no!" Kerenza ran from her seat and grabbed Nares' hand. She pulled him out of the way of the bat and ran both of them out of the lunch room. "Do you have a death wish?" She shouted back at him while still running down the hallways.

"No." he responded back humorously. Kerenza gaped at his calm behavior.

"You have no idea what you have just done." Kerenza looked behind her and gasped when she saw the three boys form the lunch room now chasing them like angry bulls. She moved her legs faster hoping to get away from them or at least get ahead of them enough to escape.

"Don't let them out of your sight." The two others nodded.

Ahead was a corner and Kerenza quickly turned around it. She knew she wouldn't be able to run forever and stopped, Nare ran into her from behind since he didn't expect her to stop suddenly. "What is it, why did you stop?"

Her head hung down. "There's no running from them. They always find me. There's just no point in trying, I may as well just stand here and wait for them to catch me. It might just be easier."

Nare was in shock. Was she really giving up? Was she letting herself be caught so easily even after she had run this far? What was she thinking, she could easily be injured. "Why would you give up? You have come this far, just keep moving." He urged her to go on but she still refused.

"No. if I run it will only make things worse." Growling Nare grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me. You aren't weak, I know you aren't. But right now I'm finding it hard to believe you are the same person who so daringly helped me with the possibility you could die later because of the decision made." She looked at Nare with void eyes. He was wrong.

"I'm sorry Nare but I'm just too scared to even try that. I've delt with this my entire life here since middle school. I know what they are capable of, I can't run."

Nare grabbed his head in anger spotting the door behind them. It was the small storage closet. "Then you don't have to run, just hide."

"Wha-Ahh!" Nare grasped her wrist throwing the door open and shutting it behind them. Their bodies were pressed closely together and Kerenza blushed. "Nare what are you doing?" she shushed when Nare put his hand over her mouth.

"You have to be quiet or they'll hear you." He whispered to her moving them to stand pressed up against the wall more to hide in the shadows. Kerenza's heart hammered in her chest like a humming bird stuck in a cage. Nare felt the erratic beats and felt the urge to pull her closer to him, hoping to ease her mind and slow the organ down before it burned out. Wrapping an arm around her waist he moved her closer to his body.

She squeaked and tensed up in reflex as well as embarrassment. "You must stay quiet or they will find us." She nodded burying her head in his chest as if to hide herself from danger, but for her it was comfort.

She flinched when she heard the boys stop and argue outside the door. "Where did they go? Find them now!" their voices got softer and quieter as they moved away from them down the halls till they couldn't be heard anymore.

Kerenza breathed out heavily in relief. Things were going to be so much worse when school ended. She could see them all waiting for her at the main doors in an ambush. Just like in her freshman year.

"Nare I'm scared."

**A/N ok im going to end it here. Sorry for the no lemons but I can't quite do it yet with Zim and Dib. But don't fret it will come soon. Hopefully in the next chapter if I get to where I want. Please don't stop reviewing because I like to hear all of your feedback on what you think of the story. Thank you Feeling-Grand so much for letting me write this and having it posted on your account. Please ask any questions and I will try to answer them through PM or in the next chapter update. Again sorry for the no lemon, but Happy Easter everyone. Hope the Easter bunny brings you all yummy treats. Bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy flipper 18 reviews so far, that's awesome :D thank you all for reviewing this story. I feel more hyper than my friend when she eats 2 pounds of candy in 10 minutes and I have eaten more candy than I should have so I guess that is also why I am hyper. So here is another chapter, this one is going to be full of violence and stupid mindless school brawls. Don't forget to keep voting, KN for lovers KNF for just friends. So far I only got two votes so I'm not sure what you guys are thinking about them, but ah well its cool. Enjoy this nonsense I have gracefully written completely on a sugar high. Here's today's song. .com/watch?v=rC2X9F55HBc**

**Warning: blood, violence, cursing, and messed up ideas due to sugar intake -**

"What was that pipsqueak?" oh dear it appeared that one of the idiot students that attended the school had become irritated. Three different Boys who sat alone in the corner amongst themselves watched in humor. This place was surprisingly filled with such humorous games and things to do, one of them watching as the being of the planet fought each other for no reason but brute anger.

They were new students who had been transferred in from another area. Their names were Surge, Clik, and Zan. The principal had been very wary when they entered the school building suddenly coming into his office and saying they were transferring in. But the papers were all there so he had no choice.

Zan was a boy with bleach white hair and gold eyes, thin and athletic looking. I guess lean some would say. He wore a bright blue shirt and dark black jeans, many piercings along the shell of his ear and even an industrial bar at the very top of it. He was the athletic boy of the group, one you wouldn't want to get into a fight with, lest you want to leave the school in an ambulance with life support on.

Along by his side was a young man who went by Surge. Bracelet upon bracelet lined his wrists and arms. BOTDF, BOOBIES, BVB. You name the band he had it. His hair was short and unruly with slight curls that curved along his face ever so delicately. Pale white skin spread over his bones with no trace of fat being present. He was wearing a light green neon shirt and regular jeans with long boots with metal toed tips and buckles.

He was the cockiest of the three, constantly challenging people and pushing their buttons for pure fun. He, like Zan, was a fighter, but he didn't like the idea of leaving a victim to actually have a chance of living. His friends had to remove him from the person he was tearing up to make sure he really didn't kill them.

And last but not least was Clik. Now Clik was a smart lad. He liked to take things apart and see how they operated, that included living things. So it was safe to say he liked dissection…a lot. He was tall and thin like the other two males, probably the shortest of them now that he thought of it. He had black hair that reached his ears that blended nicely with his light almost silver orbs. Constantly fiddling with small machinery and devices Clik could be found anywhere power tools could be found.

His wasn't much of a fighter like the rest; he preferred to solve things in a sort of logical way. Get him angry though and he wouldn't hesitate to tear something vital out or off of you. He would probably have a sinister smile on his face while he did it too. He was dressed nicely with a white shirt and blue jeans, nice runner shoes and fingerless gloves like his comrades.

So back to the fight they were watching they carefully observed the individual who had daringly dropped his food on one of the biggest and short tempered people they had ever seen. He gave a weird feeling now that they got a good look at him. He seemed how you say, familiar. The way he stood with such authority and prowess. The daring almost warrior like glint in his oh so human eyes.

Zan and the others were about to step in and give their salutations to the boy when they noticed a frantic female run up and grab him then drag him out of the room in a fleeing run. Clik watched the door intently a wicked smile making its way on his face.

"Did you guys notice what she was wearing on her person?" Clik looked to the others who wore similar faces. They nodded turning to the door and crashing through the doors after the pair of children running from the carnal men who chased them furiously, like a predator on the hunt for prey.

"Don't let them escape! Find them!" The oldest boy yelled at the other two who only nodded and split up down different hallways

Clik, Surge, and Zan watched in amusement sitting atop the lockers out of sight so they could enjoy the 'show' put on for all to see. Well all those who actually followed and were bored enough to watch the even take place. Zan was happily nomming on a cherry tootsie pop while Clik and Surge began to argue once again. This time they argued on who would escape alive from the group of crazy teens. Would it be the girl? Or the boy who's familiar identity eluded their minds.

"No the female will win obviously, females of this planet are better at running away from anything that would even be considered scary. I've seen a few scream and run away from small things such as arachnid subspecies that crawl around. She doesn't seem so different than the rest of her pathetic specie. Her appearance is different but other than that factor she is just like them."

Now Surge disagreed with Clik's assumptions. And really, arachnid subspecies? Those things were practically harmless, and they were so tiny and they still ran screaming from them. Just how cowardly was this race? "Sorry Clik but I disagree with you. I think the boy will be the one to escape; he seems to have hidden potential in fending off others. By the way he stands and walks I say he has potential, something not many have here."

Ok so Clik couldn't really disagree with his partner. "Alright I agree he does stand a chance, but with those three being so big and muscular he poses very little chance of surviving without serious injury. I guarantee three broken ribs and an exploded spine." Clik chuckled. Surge looked at him funny.

"You do know this race would die if their spine exploded, plus I don't think that's even possible in any aspect." Clik rolled his eyes punching Surge right in the temple area of his head making lose his balance and fall to the floor just below. Oh those nasty floors.

Surge yelped in pain shooting up and holding his head painfully. Was he bleeding? He held his hands out to look. He sighed seeing no life sustaining fluids covering them. He glared up at Clik who smiled down cheekily at him. "Not funny Clik, I dare you to come down here and smile at me face to face without fear of me beating your face in." thinking about the others obvious but weak threat Clik jumped from the lockers landing gracefully on the hard surface. He moved in close and like his partner dared him he smiled smugly right in his face.

"So you gonna punch me or what?" Surge growled pulling his fist back ready and aiming to strike. Clik seeing what he was up to grabbed the offending limb and twisted it behind its owners back, pulling it tightly and holding it there. Muscles constricted painfully and burned like liquid fire. Surge, with side eyes, cried out in agony flailing his other arm in an attempt to surrender.

"Ok let go that hurts!" Surge whined smacking Clik's face. Now Clik didn't appreciate that so he grabbed the other twin appendage in mid swing, also pulling it back and twisting it.

Zan watched with a bored face, he had seen them fight so many times it actually got boring to watch them go at each other with claws and fangs. The youngest of the three sighed leaning up against the wall. "Do you guys think Nare is alright?" Clik and Surge stopped bickering to look up at their depressed member.

"Zan I told you before that there was nothing we could do. He was to heavily damaged, besides even if he managed to escape I don't think he would have made it this far, at least not without help." Clik released Surge who scrambled to his feet and rubbed his sore arms to sooth the pain that was already dulling away.

Surge dusted himself off and hopped atop the lockers to sit cross legged next to Zan. "Don't worry Zan." He smiled patting his back rather hard. Zan jolted forward and whined a little. "If you miss him that bad, which I find oddly weird, we can always go find his Pak bring it back and upload his personality into another body." But Zan shook his head.

"No that's ok. The Tallest would have me interrogated just to figure out why I wanted that guy installed into a new vessel. Besides once we return to the massive we'll get assigned another replacement."

"Yes we will." Clik responded opening one of the lockers which wasn't his but a random strangers and rummaging through it out of boredom. "Which is why we need to apprehend the target as soon as possible and leave this putrid ball of dirt." He grimaced. "I hope the Tallest let us destroy it once our assignment is over."

Surge laughed leaning over the head of the lockers so he could see Clik. "Yeah that would be fun; we didn't get to destroy the last once since it was rich in resources." He jumped off the lockers again landing next to Clik who was still running through the metal storage area. "Watcha' doing?"

"Looking through this person's storage unit." Clik picked out a U.S history book and began to flip through the pages. Surge moved under Clicks arm so he could look too. Clik got annoyed when he did this because now he couldn't see what he was reading previously. "Would you move?" Surge shook his head making a noise in his throat that sounded like him responding no to the request. "Move Surge." He growled grabbing Surges shoulder roughly.

Still the other didn't move. Getting angry Clik roughly took hold of Surge, turning him around and pushing him and into the lockers back first. "Ow!" Surge glared at his offender. "What was that for?"

"Not listening to me when I told you to move from my view." Surge made a face as if he was speaking to a retard. Clik had him pinned against the cool surface with both hands pressed just beside both sides of his head.

"I was just seeing what you were reading; you didn't have to push me against this wall. Besides you hurt my back enough to make my Pak spark." Surge was right. His Pak sparked randomly, little lights of electricity jumping from the device. It stopped seconds later after repairing itself.

"Oh look at that, problem fixed itself." The two continued to banter and Zan sighed looking away down the hall to see two girls walking and giggling coming their way.

"Hey guys." Zan spoke up trying to get their attention of approaching civilians. The two didn't listen because they were still fighting with the other. "Hey guys we have company!" Too late though. The girls were mere feet from Clik and Surge.

"Geez get a room fags." One of the girls said harshly and Pushed Clik forward rather hard. Just hard enough too that Clik stumbled forward. The distance between Surge and his superior was greatly closed by their lips colliding together. The girls laughed hysterically and ran off down the entryway yelling something about them having no shame and making out in public. For Clik and Surge this whole thing was new and shocking.

Both wanted to move away, to separate from the one they were stuck with but found they were suddenly unable to move from their spots. In shock Zan looked at his teammates thoroughly confused as all hell. Regaining from the initial shock Surge moved his arms up to press against Clik's chest and push him away with so much strength he actually fell backwards and landed on his butt.

"What was that?" Surge yelled. Clik rubbed his lower back that ached from the harsh landing and glared back.

Clik snapped back "How should I know!" they glared at each other with identical looks of murder. Zan was laughing his ass off so much red tears began to leak from his eyes and run down his face, he thought it was that funny.

"You don't know what that was?" Zan managed to say after spending a minute or two catching his breath. Clik and Surge shook their heads saying no. Well if they didn't know than there was no point in asking if they could tell him what it was.

Back in the closet Nare and Kerenza stayed motionless. Waiting patiently to hear if any of their possible assailants had come close to finding them. When minutes passed by and no one had even opened the door Nare deemed it safe enough for them to come out. "You can relax now." He patted Kerenzas' back softly being careful not to alert her.

She exhaled deeply. She had never been so frightened in her life than she was when she was first dragged in the tiny space. The boys may not be looking for her now but she could tell they wouldn't even try to let her or Nare escape from the school without a few reminders on their bodies. She shuddered as she imagined what they were going to do to her.

"Let's get out of here." Nare nodded releasing her then moving them from the closet. When he heard two people fighting he looked to his left to see three young men speaking loudly to one another. One sat atop the lockers eating a sucker while two others yelled at the person directly across from them.

He wondered what they were fighting about, with one on the floor and the other towering over him it gave off the sense of a very provocative and or dominating behavior. Perhaps they had gotten into an argument over something trivial such as courting potential mates. Nare didn't bother get himself involved with any of it. His main thought at the moment was to get Kerenza, the hybrid, to a safe area and protect her to the best of his ability.

If what she said to him before of them attacking her without hesitation then there was no doubt in his mind that they would do it again. "Let's get moving. I'm sure they're still searching." Nare whispered down to her.

Kerenza gave a nod. She could feel her stomach flipping and tying itself in knots because of her anxiety. Since the guy Nare poured food on was a huge jock on the football team she was sure he would have the entire football team waiting for them after school. Hell he would probably have the cheerleading squad there to cheer them on in the fight.

Nausea hit her like a wave. She covered her mouth and doubled over trying to make sure the bile and half digested food, well whatever food she had actually eaten that day, which wasn't much, didn't try to make a comeback all over the floor.

"Are you alright?" Nare asked worriedly. He moved to her side holding her shoulders and sighed when she gave a small yes as an answer.

"I'll be fine." She assured, a half smile appearing on her lips. "Just feeling a little queasy that's all, nothing big." Nare didn't quite believe her. Something in the back of his mind told him she wasn't telling him the whole truth. But he let it slide and instead helped her to a steady standing position.

"Just be sure to tell me if anything is wrong." He smiled down to her. "When is the next learning session by chance?" He asked calmly to which Kerenza was grateful for, it made her feel at ease, like perhaps her life wasn't going to end right after school after all.

Thinking Kerenza turned to look at wall clock that just happened to be hanging there on the wall next to them. "Next class starts in about 10 minutes. What do you wanna do?" she wondered since they had time to kill. Not like she knew what to do? She spent her time avoiding people most of the day so she never really got to explore the building. Except for the many hiding places she managed to stumble upon. But they weren't great places, just dusty old abandoned parts of the school.

Areas of which she was sure were severely under health regulations. She shivered thinking about what might be stuffed in the walls. Maybe the bodies of dead students? She laughed at the thought, she cursed herself for having such a dark and cruel sense of humor.

Later on the two individuals decided to spend the rest of the time walking the high school grounds. "So Nare what exactly do you do when on a mission?" Kerenza asked.

Nare looked at her surprised. This was the first question she had asked pertaining to his job exactly. "Well as you know I am a retriever."

"I know that. I'm asking what exactly a retriever does. Like do you guys study vegetation? Do you guys study the native life forms? You know things like that." Kerenza watched him closely as he thought of an appropriate answer.

His finger tapped his chin in deep thought. The things she mentioned were a part of his whole job, but it was much more in depth than that. He hoped she would understand if he told her. "Well others of my race are chosen for special divisions in serving our leaders, the Tallest." Kerenza chuckled.

"The tallest?" she asked holding her hand to cover her laughter, yet it was still heard. "Why are they called that? Do they have like the longest antennae or something?"Nare gave her a strange look. One of those looks that say what have you been smoking?

He shook his head. "No, they are called that because they are the tallest of our entire race." Now it was Kerenza's turn to give him a WTF look. Did he seriously say they were the leaders because they were taller than everyone else? What kind of dumbass race does that? Then again her country elected president bush, Twice!

Sometimes thinking about how dumb and idiotic her planet was just made her want to facepalm in the most epic failure ever in the history of forever. "Yes that's right. They became our leaders for a reason. Our race grows due to our level of intelligence, the smarter we become the taller we grow. Not like due to chemicals called hormones like you have." He looked down at her again. "Such a young race on this planet."

"Young?" Kerenza asked turning up at him. He nodded putting his hands in the sweatshirt pocket. The planet was what, I billion years old, tops?

"Yes, this planet is a newly formed one, judging by how this race has evolved. Sure they have adapted to live here on this polluted rock, but that is because they are killing their birth mother."

Kerenza looked back to the ground, watching a black beetle crawl harmlessly on the ground. She cocked her head to the side watching it intently. She slowly moved her shoe over it where it hovered a second before she moved her foot down, squishing the thing. A horribly satisfying crunch filling the air, making a small smile make its way on her face. She never liked bugs anyway.

"So you refer to our planet as our birth mother? How odd, I can't say I've ever heard anyone say that about this place. It's far from beautiful save the few forests we haven't cut down yet." Her mood turned sad and melancholy. She enjoyed the outdoors more than anything, well next to music that is. You take away her music you pretty much take away her right to breathe air. Watching as her planet slowly died made her wanna cry.

"Yes. I said it in a way I thought you would understand. A planet is the birther and creator of its inhabitants. I must say this is the first planet I've seen kill this planet knowingly and do nothing about it." Nare actually was surprised beyond belief with this specie. Other planets were at least smart enough to not exhaust their natural resources. But this one…this planet was just slowly suffering.

Kerenza spoke in a dark and uncaring tone that didn't seem like something she could be capable of. "I think this planet would be better off dead. And the humans along with it." She continued to walk ahead while Nare stopped to watch her. His eyes reflecting utter confusion and shock.

"That sounds a little cynical don't you think?" She shrugged.

"Perhaps." She murmured softly. "But it's what I think and I don't regret saying it." Something was changing in the girl and Nare could visibly see it taking over. Her attitude resembled someone who had just witnessed something tragic like watching their pet be killed in front of them. Her mood seemed distant and out of range of help. What was going on in her head? Was it when the other males chased them? Did she remember something horrible?

Nare quickly jogged up to her so he could walk alongside her again when she started back into her normal pace. "I can understand why you hold ill thoughts to your other human companions." Kerenza snorted at the word he uttered. Companions. The word swirled around her mind. Was that supposed to be a sick joke?

"They are far from my companions. The only humans on this world I trust are my two friends and my family. Everyone else can burn for all I care." In the distance Zim and Dib watched in horror and astonishment. They had been following their little girl as soon as they saw them exit the closet.

Zim more worried than Dib. He knew more about what was going on with his smeet more than the human. Her mental state was beginning to regress and fall apart, reconstructing itself to one that would be able to muttle through the life she was living with. He had seen it happening before hand after he saw her for the first time. How she cried at night after falling asleep. The emptiness she felt. It all contributed.

Course Dib just saw it as a troubling time she was going through. Unfortunately it was much worse than he could comprehend. When a person did this it was usually because they were trying to bury something deep inside them. This however was different. "Zim I'm worried about our daughter." Dib looked to Zim who was still watching Kerenza.

"I am to." He responded back. "This whole situation worries me greatly." And he had every right to. He more worried for her mental health than her whole school life though. Irkens had one personality and that was because it was installed. Humans on the other hand did not; their mind was formed naturally, therefore leaving an open window for the brain to create another. An alter ego so to speak if put in plain terms. Sometimes the brain did it to protect the host that held it. Sometimes it did it due to a highly destructive mental illness. Zim guessed it was the first one though since it was his smeet that he was speculating about so much.

Just then the bell rang. Kerenza and Nare both headed inside after and shuffled to the next class of the day. Much to Zims relief Kerenza seemed to have gone back to her previous self. Smiling and carefree with her friends around her to help her through small problems here and there.

The rest of the day passed too quickly for Kerenza's liking. Her head hurt and her stomach was doing summersaults again as she walked to her locker. Even with Nare so close to her she didn't feel any better. "Hey it's the little freak who thought she could escape." That was what she was greeted with when she made it to the front doors that lead to the outside door, and her freedom.

She swallowed thickly. She had been right after all. "Thought you could escape from us?" one of the larger boys from lunch said cockily. "Well too bad for you that none of the teachers are around." A silver object moved from his back with quick speed. Kerenza, sensing something wrong, ducked to a crouch on the ground. "Ahhh!" she shrieked. The lockers cried out in agony as the loud echo of metal bashing against metal was created.

The boy had swung a bat at her! With the force he swung it and since it left a huge dent in the locker doors she guessed he swung it hard enough it would have broken her ribs again with what it was propelled at. Nare reacting purely on reflex grabbed the young man's hand and twisted it behind his back, enough that if he stretched it just a bit further he would probably rip the tendon that held it in place.

The boy screamed out. He tried, with his other not so restrained hand, to lash out at the shorter kid. But Nare could easily predict what he was doing and raised his other arm to block the hit. Nare smiled widely. "My turn." He said in a calm voice that was laced with venom underneath.

Nare raised his hand and jabbed it into the human's side, effectively pinching the main nerve in his side waist that made his entire lower body burn and buckle underneath his immense weight. He collapsed to the ground hard, knocked out cold because of the pain.

Rule one in attacking in Irken military. Don't just subdue and injure an enemy, take them out permanently.

"Come on." Nare grabbed hold of Kerenza's hand. "We gotta get out of here." They ran to the doors. Kerenza shook her head furiously.

"We can't go out that way." She knew what waited just outside that door. Four or five other boys would be waiting for them to exit from the building. Kerenza refused to go through that pain again, especially with someone else having to go through it as well.

He watched her closely. "Listen, as an Irken retriever I swear on my code of ethics and Irken law that I will keep you safe. But you must listen to me and allow me to help you." She didn't seem to take in his words much. However Nare smiled when she sighed and nodded in silent agreement that he was right and not lying to her.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Her voice came out in a soft whisper. Nare was unable to hear it. Nare knew there were others waiting for him and the hybrid outside, however since they were a bunch of Neanderthals he wasn't worried.

Surge and the others had heard the noise and swiftly made their way over to the two fleeing teens. The fun was about to begin and Tallest forbid they miss out on a hilariously pointless brawl between idiots. Besides Surge and Clik, and the youngest one, Zan still had a bet placed on who would escape alive and in one piece.

"This should prove to be most entertaining." Zan smiled popping another sucker into his mouth and sucking on it absentmindedly. "Don't you think Clik?" The Irken in question nodded.

"I believe you're right." Clik sat atop the school roof while Surge stood and watched with obvious interest. "But that male is rather intriguing to me."

The others turned their attention to the temporary leader. "Really?" Surge asked, with a slight hint of jealousy lacing his voice in a dark undertone. "What has caught your fancy by chance?" Zan just snickered to himself before turning back to the fun talking place below on the ground.

"Nothing big or anything." He waved his hand to the other as he thought. He witnessed the moves the male had exerted before. And his body gave a strange electronic wave pattern that wasn't like the others here. Was he perhaps…no. it couldn't be. His eyes widened as it finally sunk into his mind. He facepalmed. How could he have been so blind and stupid?

"Hello, come in Clik." Surge moved his hand up and down in front of the spaced out alien. "Did your pak have a malfunction or something?" Clik blinked a couple times before shaking his head.

"I don't think we will be needing a replacement when we get back to the massive." He smirked taking a seat next to Zan, who eagerly rested his head on the others shoulder because he was tired.

Confused Surge gave him a weird look. "Why not?" All of a sudden Zan jumped up, his sucker falling from his mouth.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed happily yet surprised. "It's Nare!" he jumped up and down in joy since he just realized his fellow teammate was still alive and breathing. Now the tallest wouldn't scold them. Clik nodded with a smile. Surge looked down at the boy as he fought harshly against the number of larger boys who came at him and the girl. Examining the moves he used closely, Surge finally understood that what he was doing was using Irken training combat techniques to throw them back. How did he not notice before?

"Well at lease we know he didn't die." He chuckled idly. "All we gotta do now is, bring him back to the base. But what's he doing with that female?" Clik wondered about that himself too. What would Nare be doing protecting a worthless human who looked unable to even survive the world around it. Did he perhaps know something they didn't? He tucked the thought away.

"We will confront him after he is done fighting." Clik announced. Zan smiled and cheered, saying something about not being launched into a sun and something else equally as dumb. So they just sat back and watched the fight.

Nare whipped his body to the side, and with his fist caught one of the brutes in the side of the face, effectively knocking him back on his ass. The boy didn't appreciate it much and pulled a small switchblade from his jacket pocket.

'A weapon?' Nare laughed. How trivial that he had to resort to weaponry to try to land a hit on him. "Come at me." He taunted. It was enough to make the boy turn red in anger and charge at him like an angry bull eager to take out the matador.

The human swung the blade to the side sideways, hoping to catch the new kid in the side. Nare however feeling bored of the game he was playing twisted his body out of the way and with the momentum he gained with spinning his body moved his arm to harshly smack the back of his hand against the offender's cheek. Smirking at very loud cracking sound and feeling of bone give way under his force. He broke the boys' face, who of now, was now on the ground screaming and holding his face.

Kerenza watched in shock as Nare took out every single guy who tried to come at him directly. He seemed like a whole other person. Never did she think he would have this kind of strength. Kerenza wasn't focused much on herself, only Nare. Which unfortunately left her open and defenseless.

From behind where she stood, two bulky arms wrapped around her constricting. One arm even went to cover her mouth; she managed to get out a scream before she was silenced. "AHH!"

Hearing her terrified cry Nare shot around to see Brent, the football captain holding Kerenza tight against him, constrained with no hope of escape. "You left yourself open shrimpy." Brent sneered. "Why would you try to protect her?" he asked innocently enough. "She doesn't fit in; she is beyond creepy and just strange looking" his gaze moved down to meet Kerenzas terrified one.

Nare grit his teeth. "Let her go!" he demanded in an outright furious voice that didn't seem to match the way he looked. "She has done nothing wrong to any of you!"

Now as for the two forgotten ghost teens that were standing and watching from behind the trees, they could only watch in fear for their child as she was roughly held against her will. Zim wished so much to thrust a spider leg through his neck and watch him bleed to death. Dib had relatively the same thought; only replace the spider leg with a huge metal spike at the bottom of a cliff.

Brent pulled a small scalpel from his inner coat pocket. It was one from the biology lab when they were dissecting frogs. Kerenza screamed out once more and tried to get out of his vice grip only to fail. Brent shushed her, pressing the blade to her cheek threateningly. "Wouldn't want my hand to slip and cut that clear face of yours now would you?" Kerenza became even more frightened, turning her face away from him and away from the blade.

"Don't you touch her!" Nare screamed taking a step forward. Brent pressed the blade closer to her eye now, letting it just barely glide over the bottom of the eye socket.

"Don't come any closer boy or I'll take out an eye." Brent stared Nare down. With no other choice Nare backed up despite his unruly hatred for doing so and having to obey a lesser being. "That's more like it." He moved his head up. Nare was quickly taken a hold of by two of the supposed to be unconscious men he took out earlier. "There, now we won't have to worry about you" Tears were now running down Kerenzas cheeks in thick streams.

Brent spotting them cooed and spoke to her so softly it frightened her worse than her nightmare of being cut open. "Hey now there's no need for tears sweetheart." He stuck his tongue and let it glide up the curve of her face to lick the tears away. Kerenza squeezed her eyes shut; she screamed and thrashed in his arms. "Take out the guy; he's gotten on my nerves today. We should teach him a lesson." Kerenza's eyes shot open wide

"No please stop!" she begged, more tears making their way down her face. "He doesn't deserve this!" They didn't listen. They delivered punch after punch and kick after kick. Nare just took them all, the scowl and glare he gave Brent never leaving his face. "No!" Kerenza screamed out again. Why was this happening to her? Never had she done anything to deserve this hellish punishment. So why was it happening?

"STOP IT!" Horrendously large tube like extensions sprouted out of Brent's back. The blood spewing from his body like a fountain, each tube holding a different internal organ, one of them even holding his still beating heart. The tubes were coming from the pak on Kerenza's back. The grass was no longer the luscious green everyone had come to know and love; instead it was a bright crimson red that reflected everything in its shimmering pool of death.

The three undercover Irkens on the roof looked surprised; the boys who were fighting Nare let him go and immediately began to run for fear of having the same thing done to them. Nare watched in horror.

Zim was now hugging Dib for dear life and Dib in turn held him close and protectively. Both completely in shock to what they just witnessed. Blood had even speckled the dark tree bark in red dots and streaks, almost looking like someone had spray painted them that way.

"I'm sorry." Kerenza whispered with a quiet voice and dangerous smile.

**Wow long chapter again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please vote. night**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG 21 reviews? I love you all so much. I know this update is later than usual, but when you're a junior in high school, it is nonstop testing and college touring. Ugh why? But I did find out my future plan for college, going to CBC for two years and then WSU tri-cities for 4, I'm gonna be a nurse for children. Go me :D**

**Anywho here is the next chapter, I will explain in this chapter as to why Kerenza is constantly abused so roughly by certain classmates. It is a sad story but totally relevant. And I picked the winning vote for Kerenza and Nare, wait for it *Epic Drum Roll* THE TWO ARE GOING TO BE LOVERS! X3**

**Please stay tuned and leave a review. It is currently 10:34 P.M. and I have a stupid cold, who the hell gets a cold in the summer anyway. But enough I wanted to get this out of the way, Here is todays song.**

** watch?v=q7Wqg3To57I**

**Warning: Major gore and Fucked up chizz, and a very pissed off and disturbing Kerenza.**

This wasn't happening. He was dreaming and stuck in a horrible twisted nightmare, some fucked up version of Nightmare on Elm Street and freaking Friday the 13th mixed together. Zim couldn't speak, his voice no longer working and breath being held. Dib was stuck in a similar state. He was unable to even register what he had just witnessed.

Kerenza, his beautiful baby girl who wouldn't harm a fly and was nice to everyone…just killed a teenage boy without even a hint of remorse save the small apology she uttered when she finally came to. The other children who had been involved had already fled for dear life, well some anyway. Some were paralyzed with fear so much they couldn't move even if they were on fire.

Nare wasn't fairing much better, just like the other three undercover Irkens standing on the roof. No one saw any of this coming, she seemed so helpless before. When did she suddenly go all murder babe?

The hybrid turned her head, her body twisting to the left so she could observe her surroundings. She looked around the whole area almost as if she had never seen the place before and was trying to place where she was. A small little noise vibrated in her throat, almost like a small whine an animal would make in curiosity. With glazed eyes that could be seen even through contacts Kerenza moved to look at the other children standing around like a bunch of morons, counting they were.

Her face was blank for a moment, not even one emotion portraying one simple expression, her mind working anew to process her whereabouts. That's when she spotted two young men standing by a nearby tree, clutching it for dear life. Kerenza watched them for a few seconds, scanning them with her pak. Both were 17 years of age, athletic to the point of almost physical perfection.

Kerenza growled, Jaw clenched tightly with a small hiss making an appearance in the air. Then she looked down and noticed the long forgotten bat that was used in trying to strike her down. She picked it up absent mindedly, observing it in her hands, turning and swinging it experimentally testing its ability to serve her. And with a smirk that was deemed beyond psycho and demented it was proven quite clear it passed her expectations.

Steadily, hips swaying with inhuman grace, Kerenza walked over to the two boys who just stared.

"Are you really ready to play with me boys?" she asked.

Her tone had fallen to a dangerously sweet and happy tone, a taunting voice that was sure to give them nightmares to the point of being placed in an asylum from constant abnormal hallucinations.

"Because my games have a few strict rules." She bent just a tad to look at their down cast heads so she could see their terrified faces. "Can you truly handle me?"

Then out of nowhere, a bat connected with a face. Cheek bones broke, nose shattered, and even an eye that was no longer able to be used it had been squashed to a pulp by the bats heavy head that held so much force behind it. The young man, who was called Marcus, writhed on the hard cement ground, not even was he granted the pleasure of relief of a somewhat soft landing that something like dirt of grass would provide.

"Rule 1. Don't ever show weakness while in my presence of the game." Kerenza raised the bat high above her head and brought it straight down on his chest. The smile that appeared on her face as she watched several ribs break and pierce through the flesh on his chest. Markus looked like that gal off of saw where the many hooks were holding her ribs and when she didn't get the key out of the acid in time they ripped them up and through her breast. He cried in agony, Kerenza just laughed cutely bringing her hand to her lips. "It just proves you're not suitable to these kind of extremes."

Kerenza grabbed a large fistful of hair and with her unimaginable strength pulled him up high enough he was suspended in the air with his feet dangling mere inches off the ground. Nothing was sweeter than this, Kerenza thought. Seeing him this way was something she would never forget. "Rule 2. Don't ever give up." She then let him stand, but only for a moment. For no sooner than she had let him go she twisted her body to round house kick him in his rib protruding chest. The force she kicked him with was completely unseen.

Kerenza had kicked him hard enough to send Markus flying into a tree and even leave a huge dent in the trees' trunk to where the bark splintered. Dib and Zim just happened to be standing behind the tree he was kicked too. Zim even gave a small shriek when he hit and hid in Dibs arms. "Rule 2 is specific because if you give up or surrender, than you're opponent will take that as a sign that you give them permission to do to you what they please." Zim was to the point he was even terrified of his own smeet. This…this thing.

This thing that walked, and talked in his sweet babies voice- it wasn't her. This was some dark monster that escaped it's shackled. Was this what Kerenza kept hidden deep within her mind? Guilt swarmed into his whole being. He couldn't help her, and now…now she was this. A monster. Kerenza walked over to him and crouched down to his height.

"Poor shame you chose a day to surrender to me, all this time I would surrender to you and you would walk all over to me." Kerenza's face turned into a deep scowl, and then, she smiled out of nowhere like she was conversing with an old friend. "Now-"she whispered in his ear. "Now it is my turn to play with you. To give you so much pain and suffering you break to the point of no return." She sympathized for him, even if it was false sympathy. She looked down at the boy bored. "Do you want it to end?" she asked. His head shot up.

"All the pain, the suffering you are undergoing?" he didn't respond, just looked at her as she stood above him. His heart sank. "Do you want it all to stop?" Markus' eyes looked pleading, desperately reflecting a glimmer of hope or escape from the horrible trauma he was forced to be in. "Because I can end it for you." That was what he heard from her in his final moments. For when he nodded his head Kerenza walked over to stand beside his sitting body, pulling the bat far behind her she swung the bat swiftly. Colliding it with his face and ramming his skull against the tree behind it to where his face was smashed to pieces and blood splattered almost everywhere, like a watermelon being smashed with a sledge hammer.

Not one shred of grass was unpainted around her, every blade of grass sporting at least one red crimson drop of life. "Even in death you will not find peace, let my memory, my face, even the feel of my body touching yours, be your torment for you to suffer through for all eternity." Her face was again blank as she spoke the words that were just as terrifying as her action. "For I will follow you to the darkest of places and be your tormentor for all of time."

Kerenza bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his now cold knuckles. With one victim down she turned her attention to Jake, the other boy who was idiotic enough to stay and watch his friend's gruesome murder instead of run for his life that he probably would have kept. Looking at the bat in her hand Kerenza sighed and threw it away from her and through one toward the school roof.

Zan, Clik, and Surge all ducked in cover, bending on knees and covering their heads from the incoming projectile that didn't appear to be meant for them. "Zim what is happening? Why is our daughter like this?" Dib asked petrified. Never had something like this happened in his life, well death too. This was like some horror movie, and Kerenza was playing to most dangerous character.

Zim shook violently, his knees buckling underneath him and he fell. Dib feeling the other body fall sat on the ground with him. Zim's hands were pressed to his face as he tried to keep himself from crying out. "I knew this would happen." He choked out brokenly. Dib didn't understand.

"Knew what would happen?" he asked taking the teens face in his hands, what he saw shocked him. Zim was crying, Zim was actually crying, something he thought the other to be incapable of, except when he came to death.

"I knew." He said again. "I knew this would happen." He downcast his head and sobbed harder. "I knew this was going to happen to her. This is the dangerous part of all half-breeds that are spawned from Irkens. They have so much mental instability that they turn into that." He didn't even call the girl attacking everyone by her name. No, that monster didn't deserve the name she was given. That name was for the sweet little innocent girl that Dib had given his life for. This wasn't that innocent girl. That creature just looked like her, but on the inside it wasn't Kerenza.

Dib watched closely as Kerenza sat on the last boy. She smiled wickedly at him, jabbed both her sharp talon like hands in his sternum. Then pulled violently on the ribs that now opened up to show all of his thoracic organs for the public to view. She proceeded to then reach inside his opened chest and pull each organ out one at a time while she hummed a happy tune, watching him sputter and choke on his own blood that filled his trachea and oesophagus. She watched with sick pleasure.

"Zim are you saying that Kerenza is gone, that she won't ever come back and she'll always be fucked up?" Dib was desperate for his lover to answer. Something, anything. This silence from the normally very talkative alien was making him worried beyond belief. "C'mon Zim" he grasped his shoulders and shook him. "Zim please answer me."

Eventually Zim did look up at Dib. "I'm sorry Dib." He apologized solemnly. "But what you are seeing is the true nature of an Irken who has reached the age of maturity. And with her being a half-breed her mind is completely lost to us, I don't think there is anything that we can do to bring her back to us. Back on Irk when a half-breed is discovered they slaughter it in order to keep the Irken race pure."

With silence now being the only thing that everyone heard Zim and Dib looked at Kerenza from behind the tree. Kerenza was standing a few feet from four girls in cheerleading outfits. It was like a staring contest for dominance. Kerenza ultimately winning hands down when she glared menacingly at them and gave a low hiss. They all ran screaming to their homes.

Nare who had been long since forgotten stood up and brushed himself off as if this was the norm. Walking over he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched and turned around abruptly. He stared at her and she stared at him. Her eyes faded to empty blank orbs and his just staying the same. Without warning Kerenza suddenly collapsed to the ground, being caught in Nare's arms where he cradled her in his bridal hold he had on her.

Nare turned to Zim and Dib. "The Tallest will be very interested to hear about this as well as see the video transmission I sent to them showing what she just did." Nare turned back to Kerenza. For some reason he didn't seem happy about what just happened. Usually he would at least show some acknowledgement when he saw one Irken tearing apart victims. This however was different, he felt nothing but pity for Kerenza now.

All the horrible experiments she was going to be forced to endure. 'You poor thing. Things would have been better had you never been created.' Nare sighed and walked off of the school grounds, past the bodies and with his pak used small individual missiles to shoot every camera the school had.

-with the survivors-

"Oh My God!" Sara gasped slamming the door behind her and her three friends. "Did you see what she did?" she screamed. "She tore them apart like they were fucking ragdolls! RAGDOLLS!"

Michelle was crying on the ground hopelessly like a distraught girl, then again she sort of was in a way, and had her hands buried deep within her red curled hair in a fetal position. Her words were mumbled out and incomprehensible. Carly was the only girl who seemed to be the only same person in the room. But on the inside she was screaming and crying like no other girl in the god damn world.

"We have to tell our parents." Sara quickly rummaged through her pocket and fished out her phone only to have it slapped out of her hand.

"Are you fucking mental?" Carly yelled. "Do you have any idea what they would do to us. You remember what our parents did to that boy 16 years ago who was caught in the same room as the alien. He was held in that lab for god knows how long, escaped and was found dead two days later torn open."

Sara began to cry again. "Do you want that to happen to us? Huh?" she pressed. "Our parents know she is the spawn of that alien from many years ago, but they can't prove it and that damn scientist guy she lives with, Membrane, keeps her protected like 24/7. There's no way we can get to her." (So there you have it, all the children that taunt her are the children of all the scientists who killed and took Zim apart and kept Dib locked up)

Michelle finally sat up and wiped her eyes. "What about that boy who was fighting for her before she went all alien psycho on the guys?" her point made the other two girls think. "He didn't even try to stop her or run; he just sat there and watched it all with a total look of indifference, like he had seen it before."

She was right. The boy didn't seem that much phased by what happened. "Then we just have to wait for a few months or weeks till she flips again, get it on tape show our parents and get that alien monster killed. It's the only way to save this town." Sara said.

"She could kill us!" Carly stood to her feet unsteadily. "You saw what she did to Markus and the others. We're fucked, you hear me, F-U-C-K-E-D, Fucked." She sank back to the ground.

"Then we don't do anything to her. Just wait for her to have another total bitch flip." With the plan settled the girls contacted all the other children whose parents were involved in the extra terrestrial purge 16 years ago.

-Back with Kerenza-

After a few hours of walking Nare finally made it back to the house where Kerenza and her family lived. She had fallen asleep in his arms and looked so content and relaxed. Even after all she had just done, all the carnage and murder she had committed with her bare hands, and he couldn't keep himself from smiling down at her.

Through the front door, up the stairs, and into Kerenza's bedroom bathroom Nare carried her inside and layed her down in the corner against the wall. Moving to the bath tub her turned the knobs; being careful the water didn't touch his ungloved or uncovered skin and filled the white marble basin with warm soothing water that even he found to be relaxing.

Once done Nare stepped away from the tub and moved to sit in front of Kerenza's sleeping body. She snored softly with her mouth slightly agape. He chuckled at her appearance of pure innocence. The Tallest would definitely enjoy having her; she was entertaining and would prove to be useful. He stopped thinking suddenly.

Did he really just think that? Was he really amused at the thought of her torture and being experimented on? Sure he had witnessed several other species go through the same thing, but he didn't feel bad or joyful by it. Just indifference, that was all. He battled with himself and his emotions as he just went through the motions of undressing Kerenza and stripping her of her bloodied clothes.

There was so much blood that it even soaked through the clothing and stained her skin. He sighed picking up her now naked body and sat her on the edge of the tub.

"Ngh." Kerenza groaned quietly and her eyes scrunched in disapproval to being moved and placed on something as cold as the marble tub lip. Nare halted his movements and waited for her to go back to being quiet.

When she got used to the new change in temperature Kerenza relaxed, letting her muscles and limbs go slack. Nare sighed in relief. However when he looked back down at Kerenza he suddenly felt a huge wave of embarrassment and bashfulness consume him. Never had he ever felt this sort of pull to anyone or anything.

Just Kerenza. Sure he had seen other Irkens and other aliens completely bare, but with Kerenza it was all different. The way she looked so defenceless was eating him on the inside. Feelings and urges he had never felt or even knew about were bubbling inside him. He shook his head furiously to try to shake the thoughts from his head. His Pak had to be malfunctioning.

With his attention back, or at least some of it back, Nare grabbed a plastic hairnet and placed it on the girls back over her pak. That way it wouldn't get wet. Then he lifted her up and softly placed her in the warm water and submerged her body in the hot liquid.

Kerenza, even in sleep, moaned softly when she felt the warm water touch her skin. It was so relaxing to feel. Nare watched at the red stains began to lift from her skin and slowly rise to the surface of the water. After a few minutes the water was completely red. Though now it really looked like a very dark pinkish color that bordered on deep red.

Nare grabbed the soap next and with one of the white scrubber like sponge he coated it nicely in cleaning material. Lifting her arm Nare began to clean off the dirty water. Once done with the parts of her body that were above the water the retriever swallowed thickly when he was forced to take the plug out of the tub and drain the water.

With the water gone Nare was now faced with a completely uncovered and nude hybrid. He sucked it up and reaching for her foot raised her leg up and scrubbed it thoroughly, then her stomach, back and finally her chest. The chest was the hardest for Nare to deal with. Despite the appearance of the two fleshy mammary ducts on her body, Nare thought them to be just for attraction, say for a mate.

And too bad he was right. Something about Kerenza in general made Nare feel new things to the point he had become sick or his pak had become corrupted. Was there something deeply encoded in his DNA that made him this way? If so why did others of his race not feel this way? But wait, Kerenza was born from an Irken and native species. Perhaps that Irken felt the very thing he was experiencing.

Nare's mind became clouded in thoughts and he found it hard to focus. Looking at Kerenza again he saw her chest pulse again. He remembered from earlier that day that she said that's where he heart was. And with the biology class he accompanied with her he remembered reading the frog lab about heart dissection. The heart was a natural pump made completely of muscle that filtered blood through the entire body, providing nutrients and vital gases for living.

He felt compelled to get a better observation. So Nare reached his hand down and placed his 3 fingered hand over the left side of her chest where he felt the beating the strongest. But he also felt the soft mound that was Kerenzas breast. He was surprised completely by how soft it felt in his palm.

Feeling even more curious Nare moved his head lower to let his forehead rest against the apex of her chest. As he listened intently his lekku twitched ever time he felt a beat. It was completely soothing and overall sweet. The rhythmic pumping was like a lulling song. Without even thinking Nare didn't even register where he had let his hand rest.

His hand squeezed lightly. Kerenza gave a small squeak and turned her head to the side yet she didn't wake up. (oh dear my mind is getting pervy. O.o) Nare heard her small whine and quickly looked up at her. Kerenza's eyes were squeezed again and her hand twitched with every move his hand made.

Nare found this completely interesting. Her reactions were completely new for him to see, and being a retriever it was in his nature and curiosity to observe further reactions. For science purposes of course. Watching her this time Nare closed his hand more around Kerenzas breast. He felt her whole body move and her temperature rise just a tad.

Completely absorbed in with what he was doing Nare continued to keep up with his small touches. His other hand moved into her hair, trailing down to her cheek, which she nuzzled instinctively, and down her neck. Kerenza let out a small moan and Nare smiled.

So what she was responding to was the pleasure he gave her. That could be very useful to know in case the tallest asked anything of him when it came time in the future where she would be mated and impregnated. Nare suddenly became very angry. Just the thought of someone else mating with the girl in front of him made him seethe in anger. What was this new feeling he was experiencing. He looked into his pak through the dictionary from this planet.

The answer he came up with was jealousy. An intense feeling of possessive behaviour or someone else's gain or belonging. Nare grit his teeth and removed his hand from Kerenza's chest, opting to pick her up and wrap her in a towel. Back in the room he dressed her in the normal sleep where he retrieved from her dresser. Letting her stretch on the bed Nare moved the blankets over her.

Nare then did something he didn't even expect. He climbed on the bed and lay down next to her. He watched her closely, stroking her cheek and just enjoying the feeling of having her by him. What the hell was wrong with him and what was he going to do when it came time to hand her over?

-Kerenza's dream-

Zim was pacing the living room of the dream base quickly, his shoes clicking against the tile repeatedly as he walked back and forth, back and forth. Anger practically radiating off of him. He had just witnessed what Nare had done to Kerenza in the bathroom. How could he do that? That bastard would pay.

"Zim calm down. I'm sure it wasn't what we thought." Dib tried to reason with the angry Irken but Zim was having none of it. He just growled and looked at Dib angrily.

"Did you see what he did?" he yelled. "He practically fondled our smeet while she was defenceless. He's doing it on purpose to rile me up I just know it." Dib shook his head. By the way Nare was acting he didn't believe that Nare was even aware that they were even there.

Mortos was just chilling on the couch and poking a voodoo doll bored. He felt so bored to the point of coming back to life and then dying again without Kerenza there. "Hey, I just noticed Kerenza is asleep." Mortos said out of the blue. Dib and Zim stared at him, momentarily distracted from their conversation. "Shouldn't she be here by now? It's been like what, 5 hours since she passed out? Maybe we should go looking for her.

With that being said both Zim and Dib suddenly became worried and ran out the door into the black outside. "You know it's rude to leave a guest by themselves." Mortos shouted after them.

Eventually Zim and Dib reached the single light that Kerenza said she had always sat under. Zim felt relieved when he saw a small balled up form sitting in the middle of it, even if it was crying softly. "Kerenza, my dearest little smeet." He cooed making the distance between them smaller. "There is no reason for you to be sad. You didn't kill those children."

Dib got the sudden sinking feeling that something horrible was about to happen and walked hastily over to Zim. "Zim I think we should leave, now." Zim looked shocked at Dib's words. Did he really expect him to abandon his only child.

"Dib, I won't just leave her." He said quietly feeling her begin to settle down. "She needs us more than ever. It wasn't Kerenza's fault she killed those boys."

"Your right." Zim looked down at the girl who suddenly spoke clear that didn't even have a hint of sadness or any sign of her weeping. "Kerenza didn't kill those bastards." The girl looked up. Zim jumped back away from her as if she had spontaneously had spikes sprout from her body. This girl may have looked like Kerenza, but she wasn't. This girl had black hair like Kerenza and had lekku like her. Her skin was the same but her body was slightly different.

It was thinner and slightly taller when she stood. But what Disturbed Zim and Dib the most were her eyes. They didn't look like the usual maroon and hazel eyes they were used to seeing. Her eyes were completely black and they could see their reflection in them. "I killed them, and let me say I had a blast doing it." This Kerenza imposter laughed and stared at them, waiting for them to answer.

"Who the hell are you?" Zim demanded. The girl looked hurt by his question.

"How could you say that, after all you created me." She said softly with a smile. "You made me all those years ago when you found out that that human beside you was pregnant. You created me so I could keep your precious offspring alive in case she needed me for support.

Zim and Dib both seemed confused. Then Zim suddenly connected the invisible dots in his head. This girl was the Pak that attached itself to Kerenzas back. This was the personality that would have been Kerenza had she been given the pak at birth. But since she didn't get it right away she was left to develop her own personality.

"You're her Pak, aren't you?" Zim said finally, Dib stared down at the shorter male. The girl clapped and cheered.

"Hooray you remember me." She exclaimed. "I am indeed the Pak that is connected to your smeet's body. I'm the other her that dwells deep within her cerebral cortex. Sleeping and watching what she does through her eyes every day and night. I couldn't just stand by and let my host become hurt by those damn humans now could I?"

Zim glared at her. "Tell me your name." he demanded. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Fynx." She said. "My name is Fynx. I am the personality interface that is programmed into this Pak. I'm just doing what every Pak placed on an Irken does. Protect my host." She walked around them in circles. "Sure other Irkens aren't unaware of us, but then again most Paks only have 1 personality, not two like me and this Kerenza female you are talking about. I would have been the one in control of this body if I was placed on the child's back at birth."

Now Dib was getting angry. "So you took control of our child and forced her to kill those people." Fynx shot a dangerous glare at them. Dib took a few steps back when she began to walk toward him and Zim.

"I didn't force Kerenza to do anything. I killed those people, I just used her body to do it, but in reality she had nothing to do with it. Right now she is sleeping in some place dark as we speak. And I think she will be very confused when she wakes up in the morning to find out she has no recollection of what happened."

Fynx then hummed and skipped off into the darkness, casting one last glance at the two boys behind her. "I hope you enjoy having your future conversation with my host when she tries to figure out why she is the number 1 wanted person in the town. Good luck boys."

Shivers ran up Zim and Dibs spine. What were they going to do now?

**Alright theres the chapter, I hope you all like it. Please review for me and let me know what you think. And for reviews I would like to at least get to 30 before I update again whenever I get around to it. Ok well right now it is 1:17 A.M. and I am tired. Im gunna head to bed and I will see you all next time. Night everybody. *Sneezes and grabs tissue box* why summer cold why?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, hello there I didn't see all of you. But I'm glad you're here. As you can read this is chapter 16 and I'm glad to announce that my finals are over and I'm getting more time to write since summer is right around the corner. Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed so far. This new ch. will contain lots of info pertaining to the Irkens and the retrieval team. Hope you all enjoy.**

**-Line break-**

"How interesting. It's almost like a switch went off in her head." Red mused. They had just received a video transmission from Nare. In their opinion he and purple were very surprised by what the video showed. The half-breed they were after had seemed to undergo some sort of change. She was now acting like an Irken on the rampage, attacking both savagely and violently against the children who tried to bring her the smallest amount of harm.

She didn't have any fear or remorse that they could even see. With her acting like this they were worried about finding her a mate. Who knows if they did manage to find a suitable partner for her she just might tear that one Irken apart without a second thought. Yet with the other data Nare provided in his retriever notes he explained that she was only like this when she seemed to be in a life threatening situation.

Purple actually feared this new Irken. With her, if she were to reproduce the new Irken specie spawned from her might be stronger, but perhaps harder to control. "Red do you think it's in our best interest to try to actually impregnate her?" Red stared at him. "I'm just saying that perhaps the offspring created could be really hard to keep in line."

Red admitted his Tallest counterpart did make a very good accusation. "Perhaps." He said staring at the screen. "However with her kind of strong genetics we could make an entire new race of Irkens who are fertile. We wouldn't have to use the cloning tubes anymore."

"What about the native species DNA? We can't have that being in the mix of our gene pool, it would destroy the purity and possible perfection of our race." Purple said worriedly. "It could be catastrophic."

The other Tallest just waved him off. "Nonsense Purple, if we do find out she is able to become pregnant and is able to procreate with a purebred Irken then we can take the DNA from the offspring born, eliminate the foreign DNA, and alter it to Irken code. Simple as that." Purple still didn't agree.

"It still worries me. What if she rebels, you've seen what she is capable of, and with her having a separate drive and conscious than our regular underlings she could defy us completely. She could murder us if she wanted to!" Purple exclaimed.

"Calm yourself." Red demanded. "You are a Tallest Purple, not a newly made smeet, so stop acting like one and act like someone your position inclines you to be." Red glared through slitted eyes becoming quickly agitated with his other. "According to the notes Nare sent us on observation he tapped into her memories and stated she was attacked and almost forcibly mated with."

He smirked holding a small blue orb in his hand. "She didn't react except for struggling, she didn't kill the boy or act like this, just in a position to where she might die will she revert to this state. We will be fine." Red explained. Closing his hand around the round object Red crushed the glass orb in his hand, letting the small glittering dust slip from his fingers.

That's exactly what they would do to this hybrid, break her down until she was nothing more than dust. How he wished she was here already, how long had it been since they got to play with a hybrid? Sweet memories.

"Whatever you say Red." Purple sounded bored, putting his face in his hand.

-Back on earth-

"Do you think we should go and confront Nare now?" Zan asked while he jumped excitedly on his bed. Nare had just now eaten his first piece of earth candy, rock candy to be precise, and boy was it having a big effect on him. He hadn't been this hyper since he was a smeet and ate Irken food for the first time. The three retrievers had gone back to their temporary base after the whole school massacre transpired.

And while on the way Zan had run out of candy and whined that he was all out. So to save themselves from hours of sure annoyance and pestering Clik and Surge took him to the candy store and bought him whatever sweets he picked out, using the right currency of course they had taken from some random humans account. It proved that buying the candy was obviously the wrong choice.

Getting annoyed by the sounds of Zan's squeaking bed springs Surge grabbed Zans foot while he bounced in midair. Tightly he held it and brought Nare back to the ground, hard. "Would you hold still for more than 5 seconds." Surge yelled. "I swear if you jump one more time I am gonna shove a blaster up your ass and blast you up higher than the highest building on Irk!" Zan just stared at him, apparently not even registering the other retrievers' threat.

Zan busted into a fit of giggles and ran off somewhere in the warehouse laughing like a madman.

"Ok from now on Zan doesn't get any more of that rock candy shit any more" Clik pointed out. "Other candy is fine but that stuff, it messes with his brain too much." Clik told Surge, who immediately agreed. Clik felt bad for whoever was assigned to the overly active guy when he was first in training. He cringed at the thought of having to just watch over him. So much stress he was sure he would be driven to shoot the Irken on the spot if he was assigned to him when Zan was that young.

"He acts like a newborn." Surge bitterly replied. "Why is he so obsessed with Nare? I don't get it."

Clik shrugged his shoulders with a blank expression, too absorbed in a small piece of machinery he had purchased from a store. He had taken it apart so he could see how it worked and just how advanced this race was. "I know that he and Nare were in training together. But other than that I don't know."

Surge sighed feeling bored now. He was lying on the now still bed that was next to Cliks' work desk that he currently occupied. Turning his head he watched as Clik tinkered with the pathetically made piece of technology. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Clik responded never looking up as he popped off the back to see two batteries in the small compartment. Interesting he thought.

"Take all these things apart, what's the appeal to taking all kinds of things apart?" Surge stared at Clik now, finding himself more interested at staring at the older being than with the stupid piece of metal.

Clik just shook his head. "I don't know, I just like taking things apart and seeing how they work. How they tick so to speak." Still he didn't turn to look at Surge, but he did feel Surge staring at him, normally he would have felt really uncomfortable and told him to knock it off. But today however things were different, he didn't mind the staring. How very strange.

"I'm sure it's the same as me asking why you like to beat the shit out of anyone who comes near you." Clik grabbed a screw driver and proceeded to take out the small screws that kept the device pieces connected.

Surge just laughed. "No, there's a perfectly logical reason for my beating people." Clik only made a sort of hmm noise as if to indicate he understood. "I'm serious." Surge snapped.

"Sure you are." Clik said back not even really acknowledging him.

"I am sure." Surge growled. "The reason I beat people is because I enjoy it. The thrill you get when you break someone's face with your bare hand, the rush is just unbelievable. Way better than taking apart stupid little trinkets I can assure you." Surge tried to get his point across.

He was serious when he said that nearly beating someone to the point of death gave him a rush. The biggest adrenaline rush he had ever gotten, at least until today. His thoughts wandered back to what happened between him and Clik in the hallway when they were arguing.

Would he ever feel a rush like that again or would it forever be shrouded in mystery. (ooooooh, mystery XD)

The older Irken just ignored him and focused on his work. "And the reason I like taking things apart is because I like to see how things work and function. I guess you can say it sort of gives me an adrenaline rush of sorts."

Both Irkens by now had realized that this right here, this conversation was the only conversation they had ever had together without them fighting or yelling. Well al little bit of yelling, but no real physical violence.

This made Surge shiver in fright. Was he actually becoming comfortable around his partner? The curiosity was unbearable. "Hey Clik." Surge suddenly piped up. Clik groaned and set his work down

"What?"

Clik turned to face Surge.

"Remember what happened earlier today?" Clik thought for a brief moment.

"Are you talking about the murder spree that girl caused, who I'm sure is the hybrid we're supposed to bring back." He asked. Surge shook his head.

"Not that you idiot." Surge poked Clik's head. Clik didn't like it and poked him back; this started a small 10 second poke war.

"Ok stop." Surge pushed Clik's hands away and sat on the bed cross legged.

"No that wasn't what I was asking about. I was talking about what happened in the hallways."

Now Clik knew what he meant. "You are referring to what happened when those two females pushed me." Clik received a nod. "What about it?"

Surge moved his eyes to stare at the ceiling, going over what he wanted to say in his head, but never really finding out just what exactly what he wanted to say. "Just asking how you felt when it happened. Did you feel anything at all?"

Feeling really strange about the question Clik stared at Surge strangely. "Why do you want to know about that?" the younger Irken looked back at Clik giving him a face asking if he was serious.

"Don't you feel even the slightest bit curious?" Surge threw his hands up in the air, just to add you know extra emphasis. "I figured you, Mr. curious of how things work, would be wondering about it more than me."

"Then you figured wrong." Clik announced. "I have more important things to worry about than that, things like getting back into contact with Nare and finding out how he found the hybrid target so fast. I don't understand why he hasn't contacted us yet."

With puffed cheeks Surge flopped down on the bed on his back. "Figures, and here I thought you were just being shy or scared of what happened, scared whatever it was was going to make you weak. Who knows it could have worked." Surge loved to taunt Clik like this.

Clik glared at Surge. "What are you talking about being scared?" he demanded. "I'm not scared of anything."

Surge chuckled. "So you say." Clik growled, Surge was treading on the last of his patience.

"Listen to me Surge, I am your superior and I will not sit here and listen to you belittle me." Clik moved out of his chair and stared down at Surge who was still lying on the bed with a smile. "Why you." Suddenly Clik moved forward, pouncing on the unsuspecting Surge, who in turn gave a small cry when Clik landed on him. Who just pounces on someone so suddenly?

Clik grabbed both of the others wrists and pulled them to hold them off to the side. "What the heck?" Surge yelled beginning to struggle.

"Well you accused me of being scared, I'm just proving you wrong, that what happened earlier didn't scare me into some sort of submission. But I think you're the one who was scared; shall we prove it to be right or wrong?" Surge stared at him gaping. Was he seriously trying to get him to give in? Fuck that, he wasn't going to let Clik try to one up him.

"Whoever said I was scared?" Clik shrugged. "No one really, just the fact that you're trembling shows me that I'm correct in thinking that what you experienced earlier did frighten you."

"Fuck you." Surge said threw grit teeth. Clik raised an eyebrow. Where had Surge learned that saying and what exactly did it mean?

"Getting a little familiar with the slang of this planet are you?"

"Just getting into character, after all we are stuck here." Surge replied back with a teasing tone, you know just for annoyance.

"What are you two doing?" Zan popped his head into the room from the door way, and to see Clik hovering over Surge, and dear him what had he walked in on *insert chuckle here*

Clik stood up leaving Surge still lying on the soft blankets. "Nothing, let's go visit Nare shall we." Zan started to jump up and down again in excitement. He ran from the room getting ready in his disguise yelling he was going to visit Nare. "Let's go Surge or we'll leave you behind."

Surge just grumbled.

-membrane home-

"Looks like Kerenza's mom is out today." Travis pointed to the empty space where Gaz's car usually was, but seeing it gone made him think she had gone somewhere.

Maria just laughed and shoved him playfully. "Yeah I'm assuming that's what the absence of the car means faygo." She laughed when suddenly her phone went off. ~All the pretty colors in the sky remind me of your pretty eyes, so be with me right nooow!~ (anyone who can tell me the name of this song gets a cookie)

"Hello" she answered. "Oh hey." She happily said into the receiver. "No, no I'm busy; I'm with Travis standing outside Kerenza's house. Shut up find the damn thing yourself! I don't know where the hell you keep your vibrators, that's gross." Then with a quick shudder Maria hung up her phone. Travis just busted out laughing. "Don't laugh at me god, my stupid cousin just couldn't find his stupid toy."

This made Travis laugh harder. "Yeah his replacement for a boy toy you mean." Maria just punched the boy in the arm repeatedly till he was literally on the ground laughing.

"Shut up Travis." She began to laugh now with him, damn him and his stupid infectious laughter. They would have continued their petty little scrap on the cement if three shadows didn't hover over them.

"Who are you guys?" Maria asked standing up and brushed off her clothes. She was dressed in raver girl clothes today and Travis was dressed like a raver boy.

"Oh we are friends of Nare's and we heard this was the home he was staying at. We got separated from him a few days ago. But we saw him back at the school and we wanted to come ask how he was doing without us." Zan smiled eating a packet of gummi fish.

Maria smiled at him; the guy was so cute, like one of those guys that give off that sort of little brother type of aura. "Oh, you're so cute." Maria squealed running up and hugging Zan then spinning him around.

"Heh, sorry guys, when Maria see's something she likes she just has to hug them, that's why she constantly tackles our friend Kerenza to the ground on a fucking daily basis."

Clik just nodded

"It's alright we just hope she doesn't kill him." Surge explained grabbing Zan and pulling him away from the female who whined when he was taken from her grasp. Maria pouted. "Can I ask why you guys look like a rainbow puked on you?" they were beginning to use sayings and types of conversation types they had observed the people using throughout the week.

Travis just snickered. "We're dressed in rave clothes because we got extra passes to go to one, my boyfriend gave me way too many, we just came by our friends house to see if she wanted to go to with us."

"Oh a rave, that sounds like fun." Zan said jumping up and down again. He had seen a lot of videos of them when he was touring the city, and with all the lights and vibrant colours he had been wanting to attend one.

"Yeah, so hey since you guys know Nare and we're friends with him, and if Kerenza agrees to come with us, would you guys like to come with us and party. I have like 5 extra tickets. That means I have three for me, Maria and Kerenza, then four for you guys. C'mon what do you say?"

The three retrievers exchanged glances, speaking to each other just by eye movement. "Sure, but only if Nare agrees to go then we will go with you. If we can find the right clothes, we won't match you two if we go dressed like this." Surge said staring at his now lame clothing. Now he really wanted rave clothes, so many cool neon colors, especially the pink and purple shades.

"Sweet, well Kerenza isn't answering her phone so let's just go inside." Travis ran to the door and without a second thought he just pushed open the door and with Maria trailing behind him just waltzed inside the home.

Clik looked at him weirdly. "You just walk into her home without even knocking or anything? What if her family was here?"

Travis spit out his tongue that as of last night had a piercing in the middle of it. "Pffft, please, we've known Kerenza since we were in elementary school; we walk into her house uninvited all of the time and her mom and gramps don't care. Besides their gone today so they won't care. Best part about today is since school got cancelled for some reason we now have all day to go partying."

"School was cancelled?" Zan asked, he didn't know it was, but was sure he knew why. "How come?"

The boy shrugged. "D'unno, maybe there was another gas leak or some shit like that. No one really cares, just a full day of no work and all play, something we don't get enough of. Wahoo!" Travis threw his arms up and cheered.

Maria just pushed the boy and ran up the stairs before he could get up the first step, challenging him to a race up the stairs that he was going to lose. "Cheater." He yelled up the steps chasing her.

"All's fair in love and war." Maria yelled back laughing and slamming her hands on the door in victory. "Ha! I win you lose, suck it!" she joked. Travis rolled his eyes, grabbing her head in a headlock and giving her a noogie. Clik and the others were really confused by their behaviour. They acted so docile around each other, they had seen it with the rest of the planet, people getting along, save the few kids bullying.

Maria finally got out of Travis's hold and shoved him away, threatening to tell Devin he was forcing girls into submission. Travis just called her a whore and poked her head. "Whatever skank."

"Deep throat." Maria retorted. A dark contest was now transpiring.

"Daddy's girl."

"Momma's boy."

"Slut." Travis had troubles thinking of that last part.

Maria snickered and pointed a finger at him. "Ha! Whore and slut you lose again. Unf." She did a little dance and even went so far as to pelvic thrust just to spite the boy.

"Fuck you, let's just go inside already." Travis grabbed the door knob and threw the door open covering his eyes. "If you're not decent you have 3 second to cover up."

Maria facepalmed. How stupid could Travis get? When she looked over at the bed she couldn't keep herself from staring like a girl seeing a puppy. There on the bed, tucked tightly in strong arms, was Kerenza huddled snuggly in her blankets while being held in Nares hold. "AWWW!" she cooed strutting over to the bed.

"They look so innocent." She mused. They were so cute and content…time to fix that! Maria then hooked her fingers in the blankets and harshly yanked the blankets from under and from around them. The two sleeping teens came tumbling to the ground and shrieked.

"What the fudge monkey?" Kerenza shot up just to come face to face with a smirking Maria. Of course, she was the reason for her painful fall. "Get out of my room you troll." She sneered smiling and pushed the girl who interrupted her sleep down.

Said troll gasped holding a hand to her mouth. "Now I must say young lady I don't know what you are talking about but I am no troll." She huffed turning her head away. Kerenza just snorted. Seeing Maria here, and all dressed like all rainbow was a fun way to wake up.

With a groan from Nare, the three other boys came and entered the room. "Well Nare about time we get to see you, you ditched us." Zan said skipping in the room. At first Nare didn't seem to recognize the male teen, or hell, even know how he knew his name. But after a few seconds of thought and one pak scan he quickly realized who it was. He was thankful to be in his disguise since there were two new humans in the room with him now.

"Sorry Zan" he apologized rubbing the back of his head. "After we got here we just got separated and I didn't know where to go, Kerenza here found me and took me in so I've been here the whole time." Zan seemed happy with the explanation and went back to nomming on candy, having exhausted his gummi fish he was now munching on sour gummi worms.

Clik and Surge were next to walk inside the room. Kerenza stared at them. How did they know Nare? From what he had told her this was his first time visiting here and the only people he knew were his three partners who were also assigned to be here.

"Hello I'm Kerenza." She introduced holding out her hand to Clik and Surge. Clik stared at her hand for a moment, and then shook it. This made her smile. "May I ask who you three are?" she looked over at Zan too.

Clik nodded. "Do excuse our rude intrusion."

Kerenza shook her hands in front of her with a slight blush.

"Oh no, its fine really." she explained.

"Nonsense, it's our fault for just walking in, but when we found out Nare was here staying here we wanted to come visit and see how he was. I'm Clik by the way." Clik raised his hand over to Zan.

"That's Zan eating way too many sweets." He scolded and Zan pouted like a kicked puppy. Maria made a boo remark to Clik and told Zan it was alright if he liked candy, acting like a sort of big sister to him. Zan took an instant liking to her which was really strange. "And this idiot next to me is Surge." Surge didn't like the name added.

"Hey." He snapped at Clik. "Whatever, you're just all pissy because you have a pole stuck up your ass." He crossed his arms defiantly. Raising an eyebrow Clik stared at him. Surge was treading on that line again. Kerenza just giggled at their actions.

"Anyway." Kerenza said grabbing everyone's attention. "Travis,can I ask why you and Maria and these three are in my house at the most random time in the morning? It's so early." She whined. Nare turned to look at the alarm clock behind him. 10:47

"It's almost eleven in the morning." He pointed out. He earned him a Kerenza stare.

"Not helping." Was the response given to him. He just chuckled and stood putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop pouting or you will get wrinkles at this rate." Kerenza grabbed her cheeks, glancing at Maria who only shrugged.

"Back to the point!" Travis shouted. Surge looked ready to murder the guy for being so loud as well as conversation intrusive, if such a thing existed. "Kerenza, you, me, Maria, Rave, tonight. You coming?" Kerenza made a WTF look. Travis sighed. "I got extra rave passes from Devin, there are five left. That means there's one for you, and four more for your buddy and his friends if they want to go with us."

Kerenza may not have looked like it, but she was a real party girl, just the kind of party without all of the drugs and beer. She just liked to dance to techno and rave music and enjoy herself and loosen up. "Dude you put my name and the word rave in one sentence with a bent exclamation point at the end of it. Do you really need to ask?"

Travis snickered smacking his head lightly. "Of course not, what was I thinking?" Maria took his joke as a chance to spite him.

"You think? Wow and here I was thinking that your head was empty." Everyone in the room laughed. Clik even appeared to be amused. For the first time since his creation he felt elated and joyful. WTF was he on? Other than the usual oxygen.

"Excuse me little miss two holes, but I think. Devin says I'm quite smart actually."

Maria scoffed. "Maybe by a five year olds standards." She commented. Travis glared at her daring her to say that again. So she did and then they were out the door chasing each other through the hallway. Nothing like acting like children to show how mature you are. Way to go Travis, show Maria how much of a man you are by showing off your slow funning skills. XD

"If you guys break anything I will throw the both of you off the side of a bridge by a bungee cord!" Kerenza threatened peering out into the hallway where they were running. Pulling her head back in she let out a single laugh and turned to Nare and the others. "Ok, well I'm gonna get ready, you guys can talk and such or do whatever."

She waved to them then headed to the bathroom where she climbed into the shower. "So Nare." Clik walked over sitting on the bed while Nare continued to sit on the floor. "Mind explaining to us why you're here with the hybrid we're supposed to be apprehending?"

With a feeling of dread and with a hint of smug attitude Nare grabbed hold of Clik's foot, held his ankle and pulled him off the bed. Clik hit his head on the floor as a result, the even sadder part was the floor was probably hurting more than Clik's skull. "You don't need to worry about anything, I have already contacted the Tallest and they know of my whereabouts. I explained I was gaining the targets trust so I could get her guard to drop. Then we will be able to take her back."

"Do you have any idea of when we can take her without struggle? The others and I are sick of being here." he cringed. "It's polluted, the race here is full of idiots, and the planet is dying."

"Ok I get it." Nare interrupted. "I'm just worried more about what will happen once we take her, especially what happened yesterday." Surge sat in the desk chair.

"You meaning about how she impaled one guy, beat the other by bludgeoning him, and literally ripped the last one apart by her bare hands?" Yeah it was sort of fun to watch if you enjoyed watching someone be torn to pieces like a play thing.

Nare nodded. "You were the three electro signatures I picked up on that were sitting on the roof. You peeping Toms." Zan laughed throwing away his trash.

"We aren't peeping Toms Nare, just observing out target like a responsible retriever should." With a high and mighty attitude he stated. "Besides, you seem to have changed since we got here. It's only been about a week since we arrived, have the foreign people got to you by chance?" Zan accused.

Nare threw a glare at him and stood. "Watch your tongue; I am the same as I have always been since I was brought into existence. I'm just playing a part." Then Travis entered the room with Maria behind him.

"Ok we are now entering." He announced throwing open the bathroom door. Kerenza shrieked and hastily wrapped a towel around herself, sure she was in a bra and towel, but with four aliens in her room where they could see her, she guaranteed she was going to murder Travis.

"What the flip, Travis." She snapped. "Get out I'm changing!" her words just fell upon deaf ears.

"Please baby cakes, it's not like you have anything left to hide from me I haven't already seen." He didn't help the issue; it wasn't that he was the issue she had. It was that she was exposed to new people she had an issue with. 'Travis I swear I'm going to get you raped one day by spiking your soda with ruffies'

Nare just snickered quietly. Then a sad lonely towel became quite acquainted with his face. The girl had aim. "Knock it off. And you." She turned to Travis. "Get out."

"Nope, I'm getting you ready for the rave. Maria you get the boys ready while I deal with Kerenza." Travis ordered and Maria came bouncing in the room holding a brush and clothes. Travis shut the bathroom door totally ignoring Kerenza's protests.

Maria started to hum observing the boys up and down then smiled. "Make over!"

All four retrievers swallowed nervously.

-one makeover later-

"That, was the scariest thing I have ever experienced." Clik was sitting on the floor all dressed in black, a thin fish net shirt with neon fishnet gloves running their way up his arms, black colored cargo pants, glow sticks were hanging from his hands, his nails were painted neon green and blue.

Poor Surge was stuck wearing tight black skinny jeans with a red and black striped tank top, one that looked sort of like Kerenza's. His shoes were rainbow adorned with magenta glitter. His hair now had clip on extension streaks that were the same length as his actual hair. Then makeup wise he was wearing eyeliner.

Zan was probably the happiest out of all of them. He had purple skinny jeans with rainbow stockings that were knee high and old beat up convers. He was wearing multiple bracelets on each wrist and his hair was all messy and somewhat spiked. He, like surge also had make up on.

Nare was still dressed like normal, but with the exception of colored hair extensions and bracelets like Zan. "Kerenza are you ready or what?" Maria yelled brushing her hair. "Travis hurry up."

NO later than 10 seconds later Travis emerged from the bathroom drying his hands on a towel. "Gentlemen, and girl." He smiled. "May I introduce you to my dear friend Kerenza." He bowed stepping aside and leaning against the door frame.

With her cheeks a little flushed Kerenza stepped out of the bathroom with her hands tightly holding to the fabric of her outfit. She only had a bikini top like shirt that tied around her neck with stars littering the article. Then there was her skirt, it was neon green and black, with several different rows of lacing and frills. She had on knee high boots with the laces just for decoration. Her hair was teased and looked like scene girl hair with two bows that were red and black checkered.

Gloves were next and they reached about to her elbow and were fingerless. Everyone stared, and this made her extremely nervous. "How do I look?" she asked shakily gripping her skirt tighter. Walking over to her Nare moved his hand to hold her chin and tilt it up so she looked at him.

"You look cute." He said. She flushed brighter and made a small squeak sound.

"Fuck this lets go to the rave!" Travis shouted.

**-Line break-**

**You know designing rave clothes is really hard, and let me say, holy moly thank you for the 23 reviews I love you all. And I know I said 30 reviews, but come on since when did I ever listen to my own author notes. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be full of rave music and fun. Please stay tuned for more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**holy tap dancing jesus. 30 reviews. aww i love you guys so much. i know its been a long time since my last update and i apologize for that, but i was on vaca in california and im getting my house ready to sell since im moving into a larger house, i get the entire downstairs of the house to myself. HOORAY! i get to be a hermit :D. so yeah ill be gone for a while and ill try to update chapters as i go, but they will be small im sure. so please hang tight for me. todays inspiration is a song i just found and love, watch?v= c0VAkPjrnWM erase the spaces.**

Kerenza was feeling a little embarrassed. she was not used to wearing such revealing clothes, though they weren't all that revealing, they still weren't what she was used to. Maria was joking with Travis as they walked along side with the three other teens, or so they appeared to be. Clik and Surge were conversing with Travis on which would be a better torment. something about fingernail ripping and the bloody eagle. Maria was talking with Zan about the best candy stores in town and which sucked beyond all reason.

Nare was silently and happily walking beside the ever quite hybrid and watched her closely. she seemed to be very quiet and nervous for some reason he counld't divulge.

"Are you ok Krenza?" he asked poking her cheek with a finger. she seemed to focus then. she nodded and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine." she said smiling. Nare didn't quite believe her. her shoulders held high and her hand tightly fisted gave away the nervousness and second thoughts she seemed to hold. sure this wasn't her first time to a rave, but it was the first time with people other than her two friends.

Nare poked her again.

"you're lying." he chuckled. Kerenza puffed out her cheeks and nudged his arm with her elbow in slight annoyance and disbelief that he would accuse her, the mighty Kerenza, of lying.

"I'm not lying E.T." She poked him back. "I'm just a little nervous. This isn't my first rave, but it is my first going with people other than Maria and Travis." Nare just nodded at her explanation. it made sense.

"That's perfectly understandable. from what i've seen they're the only people you trust outside of your nuclear family members. Who i have yet to meet." He added which made Kerenza facepalm. She had completely forgotten about her grandpa and aunt. How in the hell was she going to explain Nare if they found out about him.

"Yeah well I don't know if you should. Sure my Grandpa and aunt Gaz know about aliens and your race." she rubbed the back of her head. "But i don't think they will approve of me hiding one in my room. A Male one to be precise at that."

Nare just laughed. what a joy that would be to try to explain why he was there in hiding. "Well you won't have to worry about hiding me anymore." Kerenza looked at Nare confused. What did he mean by not anymore? she really wasn't good at paying attention. And she wondered why she had a B in english class when she was usually a straight A student.

"How so?" she asked. Nare pointed to the three other disguised Irkens ahead of him. "Now that I have found my fellow retrievers I will be taking up shelter with them."

"Oh." Kerenza uttered out sounding a little sad. She had gotten used to Nare being there by her just about 24/7. "I see, well don't talk to strangers when you leave, kay? Are you planning on leaving with them tonight after the rave?" she asked. Nare nodded and looked down at her.

"That was my plan." he smiled. 'Why? were you wanting me to stay?"the male asked curiously leaning down to look at her directly. Kerenza flushed the tiniest bit and just clicked her tongue in indifference before pushing his face away with her hands.

"As if." she snickered. "If anything it means i get my bed back."

boasting Kerenza skipped forward a few steps a head of Nare.

"Ouch. that hurt." he stated patting his chest. "You hurt my heart." Kerenza just rolled her eyes going back just to pat Nare's head and ruffle his fake hair.

"Oh please." she mocked patting her chest. "you ain't got a heart, all you got is that squeedily spooch of yours." she smirked poking his torso. "Aww poor baby, no heart for you. Guess Cupid won't be visiting you this Valentines day. " Kerenza then laughed and began to skip again.

"Whose Cupid exactly and why would i care about if he visits me?" Kerenza then halted. that's right. she never told Nare about earth holidays or certain figures of enterprises or religion. she thought for a moment.

"Well, Cupid is a figure that people once looked to as a god or great power. it is said that in greek mythology that he had the power to make people fall in love." how tiresome that would get if you were to get stuck with that job. Kerenza wrinkled her non-existent nose. "Now as for Valentines day i have no idea how that dumb holiday got started in the first place and i really don't care how. but every year on February the 14th people decide to show their love for a certain someone by giving them chocolates or cards of admiration or obsession."

Nare just hummed in slight amusement. "Sounds like an excuse to get people to buy useless things."

"Hmm, maybe. i definitely think so if you have to buy candy and a stupid stuffed animal for your sweetheart. i mean just spending time with them should show your love for them. not what you buy them." Kerenza stated. she never got the whole idea of buying something that would only last about a few hours or days for someone for one day when just being by their side would do just as fine.

"Hey!" both teens turned to see Maria standing ahead of them with a displeased look on her face and her hands perched ever so elegantly on her hips. "C'mon you two, we don't have all night to be dicking around. if we don't get there fast we're going to miss the best songs!" Kerenza just spit her tongue out at her.

"Fuck you trol." yeah that's right. she was still mad about Maria waking her up so rudely. Maria didn't like the comment. If anyone could tell by the sour look of distaste on her face. "We're going to be fine. They aren't going to lock the doors or some shit like that. Deal with it." Kerenza yelled back which only got her a mocking Maria as a rebuttal.

Maria was in the friendliest of ways flipped off. Travis was just laughing at the two girls antics and he got a punch in the arm for it. Kerenza wondered why Maria always punched him. why not a kick? or a simple shove? she shook her head laughing at the whole idea. "What's so funny?" Nare queried.

"Hmm?" Kerenza responded before making a ohh noise realizing in what he was asking. "Oh nothing." she smiled waving a hand in front of her face to dismiss the whole issue. "Just thinking of something funny." Nare just nodded.

Out of nowhere Maria began to jump and hop around, completely out of excitement Kerenza was of unsure of where it came from. Then she looked up and saw where they were. "We're here, we're here, we're here!" Maria shouted happily. she grasped onto Zans' hand and pulled him along with her inside.

Kerenza just laughed at her friends childish behavior. she would never tire of her friends acting much, MUCH younger than they were supposed to be. It was one of the reasons why she became friends with them in the first place all those years ago. They showed her just how nice the world could be and how not all people are mean and bad. Y'know, just most.

"Well, i guess we better go on in." Kerenza smiled up to Nare, who just smiled back in return. Clik and his partner surge both headed inside with matching grudge looks, almost as if they were going to die if they were to go in. Poor them. That was Nares' sarcastic comment within thought.

Once inside the four retrievers were greeted with something they had yet to ever see in their lives. Hundreds of people, mostly adolescents, had all gathered here wearing clothes that were similar in fashion to what the humans they arrived with were wearing. Main lights that would have Illuminated the building were all off, only to be replaced by flashing strobe lights and neon light bulbs instead.

"Oh my god!" Kerenza exclaimed loudly. Nare turned his eyes down to see the hybrid wearing a large giddy smile, her hips beginning to move side to side in beat with the music that seemed to make the entire place vibrate and beat. Obviously this race had to respect for their eardrums.

opposite of the negative thoughts Kerenza was quite enjoying herself. Playing from the DJ right now was the song Strobe by deadmau5. When she looked at Nare she could see that he wasn't all that interested in what was going on. In fact he seemed a little disturbed by it.

"Is something wrong?!" she had to yell over the sound of the music and the other people in the audience, which now added Travis and the others. She didn't bother keeping track of them now, they were lost in the sea of dancers and music drunk individuals.

Nare just shook his head. "It's nothing big. im just not sure what to do in a situation like this!" to say Kerenza was shocked was probably the least expected thing in the world. Kerenza did a double facepalm before sighing and grabbed the other's hands, then dragged him farther into the crowd.

"That my friend is unacceptable." Just as quickly as they started to move through the crowd Kerenza stopped them. she turned around to look at Nare. "It really isn't that hard to do really." she smiled holding his hands in hers. "Just listen to the music and feel the beat in your feet. Let all thoughts all go from your mind and just hear the sounds. You're body will do what it does naturally. Even if you are as much of a stick in the mud as much as you."

Nare wanted to scoff at what she was saying, but something in his mind told him to do as she asked and just let go of everything. (i'm trying to get some more Kerenza, Nare bonding in since the future chapters will be...not so pleasant :P)

Closing his eyes as Kerenza instructed a few seconds later Nare let his mind and pak both go blank. all thoughts abruptly stopping in their tracks and his body stilling to allow it to absorb the various sounds and vibrations. After a few second Nare began to feel a smile move to his lips. The music was actually very pleasing in a way, and soon after that he could feel his head and body begin to move with the musics strange and quick rhythm.

Kerenza herself was trying not to burst out into a fit of giggles and tiny laughs when she noticed Nare did begin to loosen up and enjoy what was going on. Soon after a few long minutes of listening and moving smally Nare and Kerenza both began to dance in tandem with each other. Bodies swaying back and forth as opposite the other's movements.

When Maria spotted them she swore what she was seeing was, in the only describable way, ecstasy come to life in a moving form. The way Nare and Kerenza moved and danced with each other made her think that in some fucked up spacy way of fate that these two individuals paths didn't cross because of pure chance. They lives were supposed to be entangled together. She just made a strange WTF look at her own thoughts and went back screaming to Travis and the others.

After the Rave all the kids headed home. All of them laughing at and with each other in pure agonizing blissful happiness. Clik found himself even surprised by it all, yet had no qualms about stopping it. After saying their goodbyes Kerenza was practically skipping off to her home. jumping on her bed giggling as soon as she reached her little sanctuary.

Could things get even better? she thought happily before falling sleep.

**A/N sorry it's short, but now my little sister gets her turn and im going to honor that fact. ill see you guys next time, please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heres another chapter, this one will be the normal long one. im so excited, we're reaching the big event soon in this story. there will be time skips so I can get farther into the detail, that and im a lazy fuckass, not many skips, but some. so enjoy.**

**-linebreak-**

"Nare when are you planning on putting your whole plot into action?" Clik asked quietly while he tinkered with another faulty earth machine. This time it was an Ipod touch.

Nare just groaned and turned on his stomach with his face buried into the pillow. He really didn't want to do what he was planning on getting done eventually. He didn't understand why he was having second thoughts about it.

"I dunf kno'" the words were muffled in the pillow but Clik still got the whole thing of what he was saying.

"Well you better do it soon." Clik said, cutting a red wire and the thing seemed to pop at him, making him jolt a bit but ignored it and kept talking. "the tallest are beginning to become impatient with the lack of progress from us, you especially." He said rather tense.

"Yeah what is wrong with you." Surge walked into the room holding a knocked out Zan over his shoulder. They had been sparring, long story short he came up and hit Zan in the back of the head a little too hard. "you usually finish a mission much faster than this. Usually in about 4 days. It's been over 3 months now."

With a grunt Surge picked up Zan and threw him off of him, or more like on top of Nare who was minding his own business. Nare gave a cough as the air was pushed from his lungs. Sitting up he pushed Zans' unconscious body off of him. "Shut up already, both of you." Nare glared at the other two retrievers. they looked to each other before looking back at Nare.

"Nare I don't think you get it." Clik stood from his chair removing his goggles. "The Tallest are beginning to doubt your worth as a retriever. They're saying you're going soft-" He put his hand on Nares' shoulder. "And if that's the case then they will discharge you."

Nare downcast his eyes. He was really messing things up. If the tallest were beginning to suspect him of going soft that meant that Clik, Surge, and Zan were also under suspicion. His lekku went limp against his skull. "I'll get it done within the next few days. Kerenza and I are still working on something together that I agreed to help her with."

He remembered the day Kerenza asked him to help her with the two cloning pods she discovered in the basement of some old abandoned house that belonged to the irken that landed here. Unfortunately he was unable to get any info on what the invader's name. Everything had been wiped for the memory database for some reason. So being able to identify the whereabouts, or name of the Irken on this planet responsible for her creation would no longer be available.

"You better, Nare." Clik removed his hand form the other's shoulder and went over to Surge to speak to him about other matters of probable importance. They both glanced over at Nare and shook their heads. Sighing heavily, Nare put on his hologram disguise and walked outside to the damp cool aired environment. A shiver ran up his spine in the sudden temperature change.

Walking along the sidewalk deep in thought Nare wasn't paying as much attention to where he was walking as he should have been. Soon he realized he was standing in front of the green base that Kerenza had shown him two months ago, a day after their trip to the rave. With hard work between the two they were able to get mostly everything working that didn't need a direct bio scan. The tubes were relatively easy to get working again.

They could have gotten things to work much earlier but Kerenza had insisted that Nare and the others get to know her two friends more, so they ended going out to hang with each other every weekend. Not that he found it very testing, he actually found it enjoyable. He even recalled the first time her Aunt. That had been quite the experience.

-flashback-

"Aunt Gaz are you home?" Kerenza called through the front door as she arrived home from school. Hopefully she was. she wanted to introduce Nare to her so badly for about a week now. "Aunt Gaz?" This time she got a reply.

"In the kitchen sweetie." She heard her Aunt in the Kitchen yell back. Kerenza became all the more excited and grabbed Nares' hand, then guided him into the room. "Oh my!" Gaz gasped when she turned to see Kerenza had brought home a new young man. "Who is this?" she asked setting down the large cutlery knife she was using, but not too far from her hand just in case.

"This is Nare." Kerenza beamed. "I met him about 2 weeks ago. I decided to introduce him to you since you're finally back home." Gaz may have been smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was seething. Zim and Dib had both warned her that Kerenza was hanging out with a group of new young boys. Sure Gaz would of had no problem with that, the only flaw in the perfect vision was that they were Irken retrievers. Meaning that they were here for something for their idiot leaders the Tallest.

"It's nice to meet you Nare, I'm Gaz, Kerenza's aunt." She shook his hand, gripping it tightly in her fingers. Nare winced in pain. Yes, she thought, feel the pain. "Now i'm sure I don't need to repeat it in the future when I tell you that if ever you do anything to harm my niece I will find you wherever you are and give you the worst torture imaginable that even hell seems like bliss." She smiled

Nare gave a nervous smile in response to her deadly threat. He could just feel the seriousness behind her words. this female would be a dangerous liability. If he hoped to succeed in his mission he would need to remove her from the entire equation all together.

"Aunty Gaz." Krenza said shocked as she pulled Nare beside her in defense. "Don't go threatening him. He's trustworthy, please trust me."

_flashback end-

Nare shook his head of the memory. No, he had to complete the mission, no matter the odds trying to force him down and surrendering. With a heavy sigh the retriever walked into the green base and descended his way down into the labs where he knew a certain hybrid had been working herself ragged trying to complete her plan.

When the doors opened for him in the lab he was not surprised by what he saw. There she was, standing hunched over a large machine, the cloning pod panels. Dark circles were visible underneath her mismatched eyes. Her hair was a mess, strands of black sticking up in every which way.

Kerenza gave a growl and slammed her hands against the console. "Dammit, why won't this work?" She had been at it for weeks now. For some reason she just couldn't get the cloning tubes to work the way she wanted. It kept telling her that she needed stronger DNA for it to work. But the only available DNA were samples that were left in the computer system. Zim's most likely since this was his place of residence.

Dib's wasn't here. she felt ready to break down in sobs. Nare pitied her. "Kerenza?" Nare asked softly patting her shoulder. "It will be alright. we will figure something out." She didn't seem to agree. She refused to believe that it would be alright. If she could figure out how to rebuild an alien robot then why couldn't she figure out how to even get a descent DNA sample?

"Not, no it's not Nare. Nothing I do is working." Her voice shook terribly. "It's not fair." she cried. "It just isn't fair." With weeks of no proper rest Kerenza's body was pushed past it's limits. Her knees gave from under her and she collapsed to the ground suddenly.

Worried about her wellbeing, if possible, Nare wrapped his arms around her before her body made contact with the cold floor. If she kept this up she would be in no condition to go to the massive and live. She would die at this rate if she kept doing this to herself with this attitude. Perhaps if she was given hope and a small shred of happiness maybe she would get better.

"Kerenza, how about we try to extract the DNA from a source that it is known to be strong." Nare opted. He knew of her blood, the two DNA strands that made her up as she was. Kerenza's lekku twitched and perked at the idea. she propped herself up with as much strength as her body had.

Her blood! Her eyes widening at the realization. she could use her blood and extract the two different DNA samples from that. That way she would have both her fathers genetic codes. she turned to Nare and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nare, you're a genius."

Just by her large smile Nare felt his chest warm considerably. So with that decided Kerenza got the computer to do as she said. Taking a sample of her blood and extracting Zim and Dib's DNA from it. That way the new bodies would be perfect copies of them just as before, before she was born. She was so happy now.

"How long until the bodies will be at the appropriate ages?" Kerenza asked feeling positively elated.

"4 months earth time." It replied. Kerenza smiled.

"that's great." she said running her hands through her hair. Zim and Dib were also in the lab, smiling at their little baby girl for her happiness. They would finally be a happy family together. they agreed to leave her for the time being and wait for her sleep. So they left the two teens alone.

"Nare I can't thank you enough for this." Kerenza turned to Nare with a large smile of grateful appreciation.

Nare smiled. "It's nothing." He patted her head softly. "But right now you need rest, and lot's of it." informing her while helping her stand. "Your body is energy depleted to the point of complete exhaustion." Kerenza nodded.

"I can't rest now." Kerenza laughed. "I'm to excited to sleep." Now she felt bad. Just when she had gotten a break in who knows how long she wasn't able to rest even if she wanted to. "Besides, tomorrow I'm supposed to go to lunch with Travis and Maria. We're getting Chinese food."

Nare was becoming very impatient. "No, you need to rest." He insisted again. Kerenza's lekku wilted into a sad expression.

"Alright." she said defeated. Nare nodded. He was glad she finally decided to leave this place. Kerenza began to walk to the exit, which was the elevator, with her back turned to the retriever. The Irken sighed. He reached behind to his pak, pressing on one of the panels and grabbing a certain weapon. A Irken stun gun, the same as the staff like the Tallest guards had but smaller.

walking behind her quietly Kerenza never suspected anything. "Hey Nare, would you like to come with me tomorrow to have lunch with everyone?" Kerenza asked sleepily with a small smile on her tired face, still with her back to him.

"No." He answered charging the stun gun. "That's alright. They will be fine without us there." Kerenza stopped. Turning around to look at Nare, she had a confused expression. What did her mean by us?

"What do you mean us?" Suddenly Nare was right in front of her, a few mere centre metres from her face.

"I mean we won't be seeing them tomorrow." The confusion didn't end.

Kerenza looked at Nare with disbelief. "Nare I don't know what you're talking about." Nare looked down removing their eye contact. The gun moving ever closer to the hybrid.

"Don't worry about it. You won't be aware of anything for a while." His voice was low and quiet. It worried Kerenza deeply. Sudden fear ran up her spine.

"Nare, you're worrying me. What are you trying to say." contact. "AHH-!" Kerenza's eyes widened considerably, her mouth agape in a silent scream.

Electricity surged through her entire body, even her pak. Inside Fynx was feeling the pain of the weapon as well, her anger begninning to grow. When the weapon was removed Nare caught the limp body of the hybrid in his arms.

Her breathing even now as she lay unconscious. Nare felt guilty now. Something he thought he would never feel. "I won't even bother to ask for forgiveness." He whispered softly giving her a small kiss to the top of her long feelers.

On the walk home Nare carried Kerenza bridal style. He had started to carry her this way quite often in the last few months. She would spend sleepless nights in the unknown Irken's lab and he would carry her home when she finally passed out. With another sigh a small device emerged from Nare's pak. "Send transmission to retriever Clik." two seconds of waiting with a black screen and Clik appeard on the small screen.

"What is it you want Nare?" Clik asked impatiently.

"Get everything packed and the ship ready." He ordered. "I know we have the ship fixed, and now we have the vital piece to leave this pathetic planet."

Clik seemed surprised at the others words. "And what vital piece would that be? After all you have been quite off the mark lately on our mission." Nare didn't appreciate Clik's comment about his work.

"I mean I have the hybrid you moron. Now get everything ready for departure. we have a long trip and I only used a stun gun on her. She won't be unconscious for long. I would like it for us to be out of the planet's solar system by the time she finally wakes up."

Happy to hear the news about the mission finally being complete Clik agreed to tell the others to get their things packed and ready to leave the place. "We will have it ready by the time you arrive." The transmission cut and Nare was left in the night darkness again with Kerenza still not awake. Her heart was steady in an even beat, her breathing shallow. Nare couldn't describe the feeling he was having right now.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered. With his mind made up completely Nare continued on till he reached the again abandoned building where he and the others had taken shelter for the last 3 months.

"Nare, we are ready to leave. Hurry and get in while we still have time to get back to the Massive before the new corrination starts for the great assigning." Surge yelled down from the spacecraft's opening. Nare's pak legs extended, hoisting him up with Kerenza in hold onto the ship.

"Put her into the holding area." Zan told Nare with a smile. "I'm sure she will be most unhappy when she wakes up to find herself not on this putrid planet anymore." Zan then went on to sit down and eat some butterscotch he bought for the trip. The Tallest were going to get what they were after...again.

Nare felt dead on the inside, if that was even possible for his race. The stars didn't seem so bright in the sky when he looked up at it now. They seemed dull.

_Please try to understand when I explain things to you in time, Kerenza, _Nare thought to himself while setting her down in the holding quarters, _please_

**-line break-**

**You guys will not believe how hard it was to write this chapter D: i feel like i'm getting worse at writing, apparently I need to start reading again. anyway please review. They make me feel happy and eager to write more**


End file.
